


Undercover Love

by soccerball17



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5006839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soccerball17/pseuds/soccerball17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rookie Police Officer Alex Morgan fresh out of the academy gets chosen to go undercover as a college substitute teacher to find key information about a case she is working on that involves some students. This is her chance to prove she is more than just a pretty face but things get complicated when in order to get more details she starts one on one tutoring sessions with the star midfielder of UNC’s woman soccer team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Finding.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Me again...so this is the idea for the new fic. Please let me know what you think...
> 
> This is just a Prologue, Chapter 1 will be posted during the weekend. 
> 
> Especial thanks to JOJO2CHEN who is helping me with this.

**Prologue: The Finding.**

 

It was a perfect day in North Carolina, the weather was great and the first signs of spring were starting to show.

 

A man in his mid-thirties decided it was a good opportunity to go camping.  After searching for a couple of hours he found the perfect spot near a river that used to exist.

 

That night everything was fine, the man fell asleep under the stars.

 

When morning came, he decided to go for a quick run since he really liked running without a path. A few minutes into his running he took a detour because that part of the forest was covered in leaves and twigs.

 

He was so into his thoughts that he didn’t notice what cause him to trip until he was already on the floor.

 

He crawled a little bit to get into a sitting position, he stayed like that until the pain he felt had passed and made sure it was nothing but the fall.

 

Frustrated, he stood up and went to check what brought him down.

 

He backtracked a few steps and couldn’t believe what he saw, there in the middle of the woods was what it looked like a burial mound.

 

Curiosity took over, he digs and removed the dirt using just his hands until something caught his attention. The piece of clothing was light blue and had a number, this time he was shaking while he moved up to remove most dirt.

 

He had no idea what was going on but it was too late to stop. Once he exposed the mounds content he realized that what he found was a grave.

 

There was a prolonged silence, no words, as he just stared at the body in the decomposition process. Then he felt it coming from the pitch of his stomach, he opened his mouth to let out a high pitched scream that no one will hear.

 

He ran all the way back to the camp.

 

Hours later, the police were searching the area. Just a look towards the shallow grave and Detective Abby Wambach knew exactly who that was…Susan Thompson.

 

The case was assigned to her 2 years ago and it remained unsolved because of the lack of evidence and missing body. The suspects…UNC’S female soccer team members. Abby will never forget the day she had to classify this case as cold, but now she had another chance, a big piece of the puzzle to solve this murder.

 

This time Abby knew what to do and the perfect candidate to help.


	2. Chapter 1: The Rookie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, I appreciate your comments. Chapter's will get longer as we move forward. Thanks!

Chapter 1: The Rookie

 

Alex Morgan wanted to help people, she cared for them and night after night she searched online for a way to do that. Her answer came one day when she saw a TV show about law enforcement and knew exactly that was what she wanted to do.

 

When she finished High School, she enrolled in the Police Academy hoping one day she could become a detective and help people. Abby Wambach was one of her mentors, the two shared a friendship bond since the beginning.

 

Abby realized they worked well together and decided that as part of Alex’s training, she could help in some cases. This brought them even closer and Alex proved to be an important asset, a new fresh set of eyes to looking into it.

 

After 14 months, Alex graduated from the academy ready to go into the field. Abby requested Alex to be in her unit since she wanted to keep being her mentor.

 

“Good Morning Abby, how was the trip to the woods?” – Alex asked when she saw the detective arrive to the precinct.

 

“Well, it’s always hard when you find something like that, but in a way I’m glad that we can finally bring some peace to the family. Although for us, it’s another piece of the puzzle.”- Abby answered.

 

“Did you I.D. the victim already?” – Alex questioned, she was curious about it since Abby seemed serious about this case when she is normally more laid back.

 

“Yes, team meeting in 5!” – Abby replied, then shouted the last part.

 

Alex grabbed a coffee and made her way to the conference room, she was just getting used to North Carolina and her job as a police officer. The truth is she will always be a Cali girl at heart, but she decided this move would be the best thing for her career when she graduated from the academy 3 months ago.

 

Soon detectives Hope Solo and Carli Lloyd joined Alex, a few seconds later, Abby entered the room with rookie Police Officer and Alex’s partner Sydney Leroux.

 

“Thank you for joining me, as you know this morning we received a distressed call reporting a body buried in the woods. A patrol went to check the site and confirmed the sighting, calling it in. Once I got to the scene and took a look at the body I was able to I.D. it as Susan Thompson, although we are waiting for the EMI’s confirmation.” – Abby described.

 

Alex couldn’t believe it, finally a break through, this case was important to her. It was the case that neither Abby nor she could do something to keep it open. She spent many nights reading the file over and over looking at the evidence as well as the case’s notes that she knows them by memory. As time passed by without any real leads, the case was classified as a cold case. For Alex, it was the case that went away and with her competitive nature, she wasn’t going to let that happen again.

 

“Case debriefing, on February 20th two calls were received by 911. The first one by neighbor Ana Moore at 20:03:34 reporting a woman screaming on Brady Street near the Rockwell’s abandoned house. The second one was made at 20:10:05 by Kelley O’Hara in which she reported that she and her friends heard the woman’s screams while at a party a few houses away and they decided to investigate claiming to have found a body.” – Abby said then grabbed her laptop to play both audios.

 

Alex remembered hearing the recorded calls, involuntarily she repeated the words as if she was retelling the words of her favorite movie when Abby replayed them for the team.

 

“The second call was made from outside the Rockwell House, the patrol sent by 911 was close by since it responded when the first call came in. When the police arrived, they saw a group of girls waiting on the street, they identified themselves as the group that made the second call. The patrol officer called for backup so they could have more people on the scene, then proceeded to check the house. The girls mentioned that the body was in the basement, but when the police checked it out there was no trace of the body just a pool of blood.” – Abby added.

 

“What could have happened to the body in that short amount of time?” – Carli asked.

 

“No one knows, after we searched the area and proceed with our investigation the body was MIA. The girls were waiting outside and didn’t notice someone else get it. After we investigated it was concluded that the body was taken out the back door, but we never got enough evidence to find out who took the body.”- Abby answered.

 

Then she pulled up some picture of the crime scene.

 

“Without the body we couldn’t conclude if the scene before us was an accident or a murder. Based on the amount of blood CSU determine that probably the person was not alive. We took in the girls for questioning and to get their statement, they all said the same basically. They got into the house, split into two groups to search both floors, but regroup when nothing suspicious was found on the first and second floor. Then they all together decided to explore the basement, when they got down they came across a body in a pool of blood. They all identified the victim as Susan Thompson which was later confirmed by CSU.” – Abby continued.

 

“The house was searched for days after that night, there was not enough evidence and even if there was something it was compromised by the girls. Everything on the scene had their footsteps and their fingerprints.” – Alex added.

 

“Yes, so there was nothing much we could do. All the girls’ statements matched, they all shared the same description and were backing each other up. We couldn’t even consider them persons of interest since without the body we couldn’t even start a proper investigation therefore it was cataloged as a cold case.” – Abby stated.

 

Hope, Carli and Syd just nodded as they got all the details.

 

“With the discovery of her body today, the case has been reopened. CSU evaluated the body at the scene and determine Susan died because of a blunt force trauma to the back of her head. This now has become a murder investigation.” – Abby explained.

 

“Good, what’s next?” – Alex asked, she was glad she had another chance to solve this case and help the family of the girl get some peace.

 

“We need to wait for confirmation and scene notes from CSU. The victim was wearing at UNC’s soccer jersey and shorts when she was found today, but according to the testimonies of the girls she was wearing a yellow dress with heels. So something is not matching up, I think there is something else the girls are not telling us and I have a strong feeling that along that information we’ll find who did this.”- Abby answered.

 

“What do you want us to do? Crack them?”- Hope asked with a serious face.

 

“What?! No, of course not. I was thinking we can keep the finding to ourselves, just tell the people that needs to know, especially since it wasn’t covered by the media. In the meantime, we need to get some inside, someone who gives us Intel information about this girl and find out the truth about what really went on that night. That information could be key to solve this murder.” – Abby stated.

 

Alex thought about what Abby just said and it seemed like a good idea. She read all the statements one by one, but as Abby mentioned they all sounded the same. Alex could identify how close the group of friends were because of the bond their share, they were all part of UNC’s woman soccer team, just by reading their declarations. That was the only thing Alex had for the girls since there was no proper investigation, no profile information.

 

Alex was pulled out if her thoughts when Abby spoke again.

 

“I’ve already talked about this plan with our captain, Christine is on board with the idea. After a few calls we were able to get two spots inside UNC, one as substitute teacher and other as a student. The plan is that two of our elements go undercover for this assignment and try to approach the girls. The substitute teacher will try to extract as much information was possible by establishing a mentor-student bond while the student will try and get details by creating a friendship.”- Abby said.

 

“Perfect, who is going to do the job?” – Carli asked.

 

“Well, since its college, I think us three our out. Christine and I agree that because of the age and expertise this will be a great opportunity for our rookies to step up. Alex we want you to be the substitute teacher and you Syd to go as the student.” – Abby explained.

 

Alex turned around to look directly at Syd, who had a confused look. Alex tried to take it all in, _They want me to go, wow that’s huge, no rookie has ever gotten this opportunity… this will definitely help my way to become a detective_ Alex thought.

 

“Well, do you want to do it or not?” – Hope asked a little annoyed.

 

“Yes, I believe we can do that.”- Alex responded.

 

“I agree, we’ll do our best.” – Syd added.

 

“Great! NCPD counts on you to solve this case. Now, let’s go through with the specifics, but first let me bring the captain.”- Abby said proudly before leaving the room.

 

“We got this.”- Syd said to Alex while Hope and Carli kept their conversation between the two.

 

“Yeah, we can do it, we trained so hard for an assignment like this. Although I can sense your excitement since I think you play the student free of responsibilities part really well.” – Alex teased.

 

“Hey! Well, I like to party, but I can see why Abby gave you the teacher role since you are a little bit bossy.” – Syd teased back.

 

Both let out a loud laugh, but quickly stopped it when they saw Abby and the captain making their way back to the room.

 

“Hey Ladies, Abby put me up to date with the situation. Thank you for accepting the assignment, here is how things will go. Syd you will be going to classes at UNC, in most of them there are at least 2 of the girls… also were able to add you to the soccer roster good thing you do play. You will be staying in the dorms with the soccer players. Alex, you will be substituting Mrs. Carmen who will be out on a maternity leave of absence for a few months. You will be teaching a communications class, don’t worry about it the course is ready with PowerPoints and materials plus we know you won’t have any issues with it. You will keep living in your apartment, but during the afternoons you need to go to the soccer practices since you will also be an assistant coach. Oh! I almost forgot, your names will be the same since you girls just moved to town and nobody knows you. Syd you’ll keep your age, but Alex hide yours, if they ask you just tell them that 25.” – Cap explained.

 

“Perfect.” – Syd replied.

 

“Okay, so here this USB has all the files and pictures related to the case. Also, you’ll receive another one with the assignment information as well as the profile of each soccer player involved. You start on Monday, so please use the weekend to study the case and all the undercover specifics needed.” – Abby instructed as she gave Alex and Syd the USB she pulled out of her pocket.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex spent all Saturday and half of Sunday going through every file, evidence ad photo available. She left the profiles till the end because she wanted to have that information fresh for tomorrow. She read the names out loud of the each girl that was part of the group that were present that night.

 

**Profile #1 Kelley O’Hara**

**Profile #2 Lauren Holiday**

**Profile #3 Amy Rodriguez**

**Profile #4 Ashlyn Harris**

**Profile #5 Ali Krieger**

**Profile #6 Megan Rapinoe**

**Profile #7 Tobin Heath**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update probably will be tomorrow since its wedding weekend argh! hate heels....


	3. Chapter 2: Meet and Greet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!

Chapter 2: Meet and Greet.

 

Alex fell asleep late at night because she couldn’t stop reading the files. Unfortunately, she took a lot of time with the first profiles that she didn’t have time to read the last ones. _I’ll read them once get to campus._

 

But when she actually got to campus things went by faster than she thought and soon she was already in the class room waiting for the students to arrive. Knowing she didn’t have time she quickly scanned the list to see which of the girls has this class… _Kelley O’Hara, Ashlyn Harris, Tobin Heath. Shit…I didn’t read the file of the last girl._

Alex was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t notice that students were coming into the classroom.

 

“Good Morning!” – Kelley shouted at Alex.

 

Alex lifted her head and saw Kelley smiling right at her.

 

“Good Morning, I’m Miss Morgan your substitute teacher.” – Alex said, smiling back at her, she needed to get this girl to trust her.

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Kelley. The best student you’ll get.” – Kelley stated while she shook Alex’s hand.

 

“I doubt that, clearly I’m the way better than you.”- Tobin said as she entered the classroom with Ashlyn.

 

Alex eyes moved from Kelley to the girl that just spoke, she saw a tan athletic girl with a snapback coming her way. The girl honey brown eyes staring directly into hers while she held a huge grin. _Wow, this girl is beautiful, that smile, those eyes… stop it! You are undercover, get it together Morgan._

 

“Shut up Tobin, you wish.” – Kelley yelled at her friend.

 

 _What! You are Tobin Heath…dang maybe this was the first profile I should have read._ Alex thought.

 

“Tobin Heath…” – Tobin stated while she extends her hand to Alex. _Wow the new teacher is very pretty._

 

“Miss Alex Morgan.” – Alex replied and greeted Tobin.

 

As the girls shake hands both could feel the electricity generated from it, Alex looked directly into Tobin’s eyes once again and rolled her eyes when she saw the girl winked at her. Meanwhile Tobin already had a crush on the new teacher, she never felt anything this intense. _She is beautiful, those blue eyes…_ Tobin thought.

 

Ash says Tobin almost drooling after winking at the new teacher so she decided to intervene and help her friend.

 

“Hey, I’m Ashlyn, but you can call me Ash. Glad to have you here Miss Morgan.” – Ash greeted.

 

“Glad to be here, now go to your seats since we are about to start.”- Alex demanded.

 

Tobin was daydreaming with Alex already, she haven't even heard a word she said related to class. The only thing she was thinking about was how perfect and beautiful the new teacher was.

 

When the class came to an end, everyone rushed out the room but Tobin.

 

“Wait for me outside.” – Tobin told her friends who did exactly that.

 

Tobin looked at Alex, who was putting everything away in her bag while she talked to her.

 

“Miss Morgan, I just wanted to say that I loved your class.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Thank you Tobin.” – Alex replied, blushing a little bit, _OMG Alex pulled it together you are undercover. This girl is just trying to get into your head to get better grades for sure. Argh! I don’t like teacher pets._

 

“I can tell you that this has become my favorite class.” – Tobin said smiling at Alex.

 

“I’m glad Tobin.” – Alex responded coldly, she didn’t like the girl complementing her since she didn’t trust her.

 

Tobin stood there watching Alex put her things away without looking at her. She didn’t know what else she could do to get the teacher’s attention, but she didn’t want to push it so she decided to leave.

 

“Goodbye Miss Morgan, see you.” – Tobin said a little bit colder and made her way out without looking at her again.

 

 _What was that?! Is she mad at me…God, she is so cute…Wait what?! No Alex she is not cute, she is cocky and she is trying to take advantage of the new teacher._ Alex thought.

 

 _I hope this feeling never goes away, maybe she is having a bad day and she’ll like me eventually_ Tobin thought while she got to her locker.

 

“Hey dork, let’s go we are going to be so late.”- Kelley shouted to Tobin.

 

* * *

 

At lunch break,, all of the girls already knew about Tobin’s crush with Miss Morgan.

 

“Shut up! But yeah, she is so beautiful, she doesn’t look like a teacher yo. She looks young…ugh she is perfect.” – Tobin let out.

 

Her friends just laughed, they’ve never seen her friend so taken aback by someone.

 

“Dude, she is your teacher. That will never happen in a million years.” – Lauren said.

 

“Substitute teacher, which means she will stop being at some point.” – Tobin stated with confidence.

 

“Well, she wasn’t falling for you for what I could see from a distance.” - Kelley added.

 

The group laughed out loud, then saw Amy walking with a girl towards the table.

 

“Hey gals, this is Syd. She is new, her father received a job offered and they moved from Kansas City. She will join us at soccer too! Isn’t that exciting?” - Amy yelled.

 

All the gals greeted Syd and welcomed her with arms wide open. Soon the group engaged in conversation, making Syd fit right in.

* * *

 

Syd decided to find Alex before soccer practice to see how the day went for her.

 

“Hey Alex, how did it go?” – Syd asked.

 

“Good, I had everyone in different classes. Baby steps, but getting there. You?” –Alex asked back, leaving the out the fact that she couldn’t stop thinking about a certain student and she hated that.

 

“Oh well, it’s easier for me, I sat with them at lunch. They all seem really nice.” - Syd stated.

 

“Now let’s see how they play.” – Alex said.

* * *

 

Tobin walked behind Ali and Ash, who walked and in hand into the locker room. She couldn’t help but smile at the sight, she was happy that her friends found each other. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt someone jumped on her back.

 

“Squirrel, watch it.”- Tobin yelled.

 

“Shut up and walk Tobin.” – Kelley demanded.

 

Tobin let out a sigh as she kept walking, carrying her best friend on her back. Everyone was gathered around forming a circle inside the locker room. Joking with each other Ash, Ali, Kelley and Tobin joined the rest, when Tobin looked towards Jill, their coach, she saw Alex standing next to her. Immediately Tobin let go of Kelley, who wasn’t expecting it at all, causing her to fall on her butt.

 

“Tobin! What the hell!” – Kelley yelled while she looked towards her friend who was frozen staring directly into something.

 

Kelley got up and saw Alex next to Jill, she elbowed Tobin but she didn’t move she was in total shock.

 

“Stop it.” – Ash whispered to Kelley.

 

Kelley stopped, but Tobin still hadn’t moved a muscle.

 

“Is she breathing?” – Ali asked Ash while trying not to laugh.

 

Alex noticed Tobin as soon as she came through the door, she suppresses a smile when Tobin looked at her and dropped Kelley. _Poor Kelley, that should have hurt, why will Tobin dropped her like that? She might not be a good friend_. _Ugh, stop looking at me like that…_ Alex thought while trying to ignore Tobin’s stare.

 

Suddenly Tobin was back from her shocked state, since everyone was in conversation with one another waiting for the rest of the gals she decided to talk to Alex.

 

“Hi Miss Morgan, what are you doing here? I mean is not that I don’t like that, I do, I mean I’m glad I…” – Tobin shuttered.

 

Alex saw Tobin struggled and couldn’t help but laugh at the girl in front of her. _Wow, she really is trying hard, don’t force it Tobin, maybe someday I’ll give you that advice._ Alex thought.

 

“It’s okay Tobin, I understand. I’m the new assistant coach.” – Alex replied a little disinterested.

 

“Wow, awesome…Mrs. Carmen’s pregnancy is the best thing ever.” – Tobin replied smiling at her.

 

“You are funny Heath.” – Alex replied sarcastically.

 

Tobin just smiled at her again ignoring the sarcasm, Alex couldn’t help but smile back. _This girl and her smile…What? No, ugh, I hate her._

 

“Girls, let’s start!” – Jill shouted.

 

Once the girls were all together, Jill started with her speech.

 

“Girls we have two additions to our team joining us today. First, please welcome Alex Morgan she will be our new assistant coach covering for Mrs. Carmen and forward Sydney Leroux who just transferred from Kansas City. Welcome to the family girls!” – Jill said.

 

All the gals cheered and welcomed the new additions. Tobin could feel her friends staring at her and she had to look away. What the girls nor Tobin notice was that Alex was looking at her, but Syd did catch her undercover friend checking out #17.

 

“Okay, please change and get on the field.” – Jill demanded.

 

Since Syd and Alex were ready they walked out to the field together while the rest of the girls changed. Syd took the opportunity to talk to Alex.

 

“I saw you…” – Syd said to Alex in a low voice.

 

“Saw what?” – Alex asked back.

 

“You are checking Tobin Heath.” – Syd answered.

 

“What?! No, I was not checking her out. I actually don’t like her at all, she has this chill I’m the coolest attitude you’ll love me thing going on that I can’t stand.” – Alex explained.

 

“Whatever Alex…” –Syd replied, laughing at her friend's explanation.

 

The gals got on it, Tobin was working extra hard trying to impress Alex who stood next to Jill taking notes about the players. Alex notice this and was not amused… _Look at her, she thinks she is so good, I can beat her easily._

 

“Okay, girls come here. We will play 5 vs 5, gather into your usual teams, please.” – Jill instructed.

 

Tobin’s team, which consisted of Ash, Ali, Kelley and Syd were kicking butt so Jill decided to make some adjustments.

 

“Okay, let’s change things up a bit. Alyssa, Lauren, Megan, Amy and mmmm Alex please form a group. Let’s see if you can beat the other team. First to score 10 goals win.” – Jill said.

 

“Oh, it’s so on Morgan.” – Syd whispered when she crossed paths with Alex, she knew how competitive her friend got.

 

“Bring it Syd, let’s see what you got.” – Alex replied glaring at her.

 

The game started a few seconds later, Lauren got the ball and quickly passed it Alex, who then served the ball to Megan. Megan ran and crossed the ball to Amy, who saw Alex running to her. Amy marked by Ali, quickly passed the ball to Alex, who headed the ball into the net beating Ashlyn.

 

All the gals were shocked, they didn’t expect Alex to be that good.

 

“Damn Tobin, your woman knows how to play.”- Kelley teased Tobin.

 

Tobin couldn’t believe it, _she is good damn she is perfect._

 

Alex’s teammates congratulated her on the goal, she felt the others staring at her. She looked at Tobin and saw her looking directly at her with puppy eyes. _Ugh, stop looking at me like that, it makes me nervous._ Alex thought.

 

Ash gathered her teammates then shouted “Let’s get them!”

 

The game started again, this time Kelley had the ball and passed it to Tobin who had amazing ball control. Alex noticed and seeing Tobin passing the ball from one foot to another annoyed her. Tobin knew the new formed team lacked defense so she took advantage of that and nutmegged Pinoe then crossed the ball for Syd, who scored.

 

“Yes!!!” – Syd screamed and ran towards Tobin to celebrate.

 

Alex felt something she couldn’t describe but she didn’t like it one bit.

 

The game continued and both teams were giving it all. Jill observed from the sidelines and was pleased with the level of intensity her players were showing.

 

The score was 9 to 8 with Alex’s team winning. _Just one more goal, one more, let’s go, we have this!_ Alex encouraged herself.

 

Suddenly the ball was on her feet while she stood in front of the goal, she was about to shoot when someone stole it from her. When she turned around and saw Tobin running with the ball, she was fuming. She ran behind her doing her best to catch up.

 

Tobin sensed Alex coming at her from behind, during the time they had played she learned that Alex was fast…Tobin decided to stop and wait for her since that was her best chance. Alex rushed past her when Tobin abruptly stopped then when she was coming back for her Tobin saw her opportunity, it was just for a split second but enough for Tobin to nutmeg Alex.

 

Alex didn’t know what just happened, she was running back to Tobin at full speed then suddenly Tobin was scoring.

 

“9-9! Tobin you took Coach Morgan’s nutmeg virginity…kinky and bold.” - Kelley yelled while she celebrated with Tobin.

 

Syd was almost laughing on the ground since she could see her undercover partner, shocked, about what just happened. Alex just sent her a deadly glare, which only made her laugh more. _I hate that girl, who does she thinks she is…_ Alex thought fuming.

 

“What was that?” – Alex asked Tobin furious.

 

“That was one of my specialties, why you liked it?” – Tobin asked back.

 

“You are unbelievable Heath.” – Alex spat out.

 

“Why? I didn’t do anything wrong.” – Tobin said in her defense.

 

Alex just turned around and joined Lauren to start things again. Tobin was confused about what just happened, _why is she angry? I didn’t do anything wrong…_ Tobin thought.

 

“Tobin!” – Ali shouted as she passed the ball to Tobin pulling her out of her thoughts.

 

Tobin got the ball but before she could even move she was falling to the ground face first.

 

A short moment ago, Alex saw Ali’s intention to pass the ball to Tobin so when she did Alex was already on the midfielder. When Tobin received the ball, anger took over Alex as she slide tackle her to get the ball back but made contact with Tobin instead bringing the girl to the ground.

 

“Ugh… what. Ouch.” – Tobin grunted on the floor.

 

“Omg Tobin, are you okay?” – Kelley asked, concerned for her friend.

 

“Yeah, I think.” – Tobin replied without moving.

 

Alex saw Tobin falling and felt bad, especially after the glare Syd threw at her. _Make it right Alex…_ Syd thought.

 

“I’m sorry Tobin, I got so into the game.” – Alex said while she crouched next to Tobin.

 

Tobin finally moved and saw Alex next to her, she quickly stood up and started to clear the grass from her face. Alex noticed how Tobin just let it go.

 

“Yeah, don’t worry about it, it's part of it.” – Tobin replied with her characteristic chill attitude.

 

“Okay girls, it’s getting late. Let’s end it with a tie. Gathered around…” – Jill shouted.

 

Kelley moved next to Tobin to clean the spots that she missed on her face.

 

“That was a hard tackle.”- Kelley whispered.

 

“No, it’s okay, maybe she was upset that the nutmeg queen took her virginity.” – Tobin whispered back causing both girls to laugh out loud.

 

Alex smiled when she saw the interaction between the two best friends, then she reminded herself that she didn’t like Tobin.

 

“Good practice, see you tomorrow girls.” – Jill shouted and everyone went back to the lockers.

 

Alex stood there with Syd, next to her.

 

“Alex, what’s wrong with you, you could have hurt her…” – Syd said.

 

“I know, I just...I lost it. Won’t happen again.” – Alex responded.

 

“Good, remember we are here for a reason.” – Syd replied as she walked to where the other girls disappeared.

 

 _I know why we are here, but I didn’t think it will be this hard, damn this group is complicated. Especially the girl with hazel eyes and that breath taking smile… What?! No, ugh, I hate her…_ Alex thought.

 

Alex stayed there for almost an hour after practice taking PKs just letting out all her frustration. Tobin saw her from afar and decided to leave her alone. _Tomorrow I’ll know what your problem is with me…_ Tobin said to herself, then walked back to her dorm with the gals.


	4. Chapter 3: One on One

Chapter 3: One on One

 

“Ladies, it’s been two weeks and there has not been any significant progress in the investigation. We need to find anything that will help us crack the case so please think outside the box and find a way to reach those girls.” – Abby said on the phone.

 

Syd and Alex were having an audio conference with the detectives in Alex’s provisional office at school.

 

“We’ll see what else we can do, thank you.” – Syd replied, they needed to end it soon since classes were starting soon.

 

Alex hangs up and looked at Syd, who had a worried look on her face.

 

“I’ve tried, we get along, but they don’t talk about it and it’s too soon for me to mention it. We need something else…maybe some booze”- Syd stated.

 

“Maybe that will work, let’s think about it this week and get ideas for Friday’s meeting.” – Alex replied.

 

“Perfect, see you.” – Syd said then left the office to attend class.

 

Alex sighted then grabbed her things for first period.

* * *

 

Tobin was already sitting in the classroom when Alex arrived, she tried to stop herself from looking at the teacher. Her crush was still there, but during the past two weeks Alex had been cold and indifferent towards her and she had it. She didn’t want to think about it since it was stressing her out and messing up her usually chill personality.

 

She remembered how just last Wednesday when she brought Alex a banana cupcake from the local bakery, Alex rejected it, saying she was allergic and that bribery won’t improve her grades in a loud tone making the entire class laugh. The thing that bothered Tobin wasn’t the grades, it was that she couldn’t stop thinking about her.

 

After a long discussion with Kelley, she decided to just let things go and stop trying to get Alex’s attention since that only made it worse. This time, she will almost ignore her.

 

Alex noticed right away, she was getting used to Tobin greeting her before class started. _What Heath, no greeting or comment today?_ Alex thought, but in the back of her mind, she missed the hazel eye girl coming to her. Alex tried to make eye contact with the girl during the whole class unsuccessfully.

 

When the bell rang the first one out the room was Tobin followed by Kelley. _What’s her problem?_ Alex thought.

* * *

 

Kelley and Tobin joined the rest of the gals at their usual lunch table and paid attention at what Ash was telling the group.

 

“I don’t know why she is in a bad mood, we didn’t do anything to her.” – Ash shouted.

 

“Who are you talking about?”- Kelley asked intrigued.

 

“Miss Morgan, she was a total bitch today. She kicked me out of class and I didn’t do anything.” – Ash answered.

 

Tobin flinched when Ash mentioned Miss Morgan while Syd looked directly at the girl complaining.

 

“Hey Language! But yeah, she was not the best person to be around today.”- Ali said.

 

“Why do you think is that?” – Syd asked intrigued to see what the girls said about her partner.

 

“I don’t know, maybe she is tired of being everyone’s crush.” – Megan said out loud.

 

Tobin looked away and everyone noticed.

 

“Awww Tobs, I’m sorry, but yeah...you are not the only one with a crush on Miss Morgan. Especially with college boys all around.” – Lauren added.

 

“Hey, leave me alone. It doesn’t matter anymore anyway.” – Tobin replied in a low voice.

 

“Why? What happened? I thought you were all head over heels for her.” – Amy mentioned.

 

“I was or am, I don’t even know anymore. It’s like for this past two weeks I’ve tried to approach her, but she just shouts me out. I know she is my teacher and that makes it impossible, but I don’t see anything wrong in being friendly with her. So I just had it…”- Tobin said.

 

“Oh, you should have seen Tobin this morning, she didn’t even acknowledge her presence and Miss Morgan tried to get her attention during the class.” – Kelley added.

 

“What? Of course not, if there is something certain is that she hates me and I’m done trying to be nice just to get laughed at.” – Tobin stated while looking at her shoes.

 

Syd quietly listened to all of this while her mind ran through many scenarios. _This is it, I don’t know why I didn’t see it before, and it was so obvious…. I need to share this information with the team. New strategy…..I need to start this now, sorry Alex._

“Wow Tobin, maybe that is why she is in a bad mood.” – Syd suggested, then added “I mean it makes sense, it’s the only thing that changed from the past 2 weeks, think about it…”

 

“Maybe she is just having a bad day and needs someone.” – Lauren commented.

 

“Maybe…” – Tobin replied.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hello?” – Abby's voice echo through Syd’s dorm.

 

“Hey Abby, I have an idea…” – Syd said.

 

* * *

 

As the day passed by, Alex was more and more frustrated. She didn’t know what was going on with the way Tobin made her feel, but she was sure of one thing… she didn’t like it at all. She hated to admit that deep down she did enjoy when Tobin approached her during class and training.

 

Today was different, Tobin ignored her in class and didn’t even looked at her when they passed each other in the hall. Alex couldn’t wait for soccer practice to see if Tobin’s behavior towards her was the same one that she had received during the day.

 

Alex stood by Jill on the field waiting for the gals. When the group finally came out of the locker room towards them Alex’s eyes searched for a messy ponytail. Once she spotted Tobin, she smiled, but it vanished when she realized that Tobin was not looking at her.

 

“Okay ladies, let’s get started. Remember that next Friday is our game vs Penn State, we need to give it our all.” – Jill said.

 

After a few drills, Jill gave the instruction to grab a partner. Alex was trying to be close to Tobin but Tobin still didn't look at her.

 

“Okay, grab a partner. Since we are an odd number Alex will be joining the exercise. Quick, let’s go.” – Jill instructed.

 

“Partners?” – Alex asked Tobin, she wanted the girl to pay attention to her.

 

Tobin just smiled at her, Alex couldn’t help but enjoy the little moment. _This girl and her smile…_

 

“Mmm, yeah.” – Tobin answered a little confused.

 

Tobin and Alex worked perfectly together, Alex really admired Tobin’s skills with the ball while Tobin was impressed with Alex’s strength and speed.

 

“I didn’t knew you were this good Miss Morgan, I mean I saw you play before, but now I can see you really have skills.” – Tobin said.

 

“Oh really, well I can beat you at a 1 vs. 1.” – Alex stated.

 

“Today, after practice?” – Tobin asked, taking the opportunity that came up.

 

“You are on Heath.” – Alex replied quickly, she didn’t know where that came from but she didn’t want Tobin to be indifferent towards her again.

 

After practice, everyone left the field, but Alex and Tobin. Tobin couldn’t stop smiling, she really liked spending time with Alex. She knew that liking her teacher was a thin line, but she couldn’t help it.

 

Alex was also enjoying her time with Tobin, after the 1 vs. 1 that ended up in a tie, she sat down to watch Tobin juggle the ball around.

 

“You are really good at that.” – Alex stated admiring the girl standing in front of her.

 

“Thanks, I just love to play and juggle the ball. You know they call me the nutmeg queen.” – Tobin said with a smirk remembering the day she nutmegged Alex.

 

“Oh, shut up!” – Alex shouted.

 

Alex’s shout caused Tobin to lose control of the ball, when she tried to regain it Alex was on her way. Tobin tried to avoid the clash but it was too late. Alex saw the midfielder come towards her and she just braced herself for impact.

 

Tobin tried her best to prevent the hit, in her effort she ended up on top of Alex. Their faces were inches apart, Alex stopped breathing while she looked directly into the bright hazel eyes hovering over her. Tobin was shocked, but having her body pressed to Alex was a new sensation that she couldn’t describe, she looked at Alex’s eyes then at her lips.

 

Alex saw Tobin looking at her lips and couldn’t help to do the same, the intensity was too much. Suddenly Tobin recovered her senses and quickly stood up.

 

“Sorry Miss Morgan.”- Tobin apologized.

 

“It's okay, don’t worry about it.” – Alex rasped out. _What was that?..._

Tobin sat next to Alex, she wanted to know more about her.

 

“Miss Morgan, can I ask you something?” – Tobin asked while scratching the back of her neck.

 

“Of course Tobin.” – Alex answered sweetly, she liked how Tobin got all nervous. The hate she previously felt was now forgotten in the back of her mind.

 

“How old are you? I mean you seem really young and curiosity is eating me.” – Tobin confessed.

 

“25, Heath.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin smiled. _Well 4 years isn’t really that much…she doesn’t look 25 at all though. She is very beautiful and cool and amazing and gorgeous._

“My turn…Why didn’t you say hi today?” – Alex questioned, she really needed to know.

 

“I’m going to keep my distance, I’ll stop bugging you since it’s clear you don’t like me.” – Tobin answered looking away.

 

Alex didn’t know what to respond so she decided to avoid it all together.

“We should get going Heath it’s getting late, but I had fun.” – Alex stated.

 

“Me too, thank you Miss Morgan.” – Tobin replied.

 

Alex then walked towards Tobin gave her a hug. Tobin hugged her back and couldn’t help but hold her a little tighter. _What is this feeling?_ Tobin asked herself. Alex enjoyed Tobin’s embrace, she could feel the electricity between the two and she knew she had to let go. She was here to fulfil a task.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin finally made it towards her dorm, which she shared with Kelley. She opened the door and saw Kelley, Ali, Ash, Amy and Lauren waiting for her.

 

“Tobin! You made it, now spill.” – Kelley demanded.

 

“What?! I just stayed a little longer with Miss Morgan. We just played a 1 vs. 1 game for a while, that’s it.”- Tobin said.

 

“You really like her don’t you?” – Ali asked.

 

“Yes Ali, she is so beautiful and my teacher so I need to pull it together. Plus, she hates me, I told her that and she didn’t deny it.” – Tobin answered.

 

“I know, be careful Tobin.” – Lauren warned.

 

The gals soon started to talk about something else to lighten up the mood since they saw Tobin struggling with her feelings.

 

Tobin went to bed day, night thinking about the girl she just met 2 weeks ago and all the things she made her feel.

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile, Alex was back at hating Tobin, she hated her messy ponytail, her smile, her soccer skills, her chillness, her swag…

 

Alex was pulled out of her internal debate by her cellphone’s ringtone. She picked it up and realize it was a call from Abby.

 

“Alex, meeting in an hour at the precinct. Bring Syd.” – Abby demanded then hanged up.

 

The undercover officer knew better than to question the detective, _this must be important …_ Alex thought.

 

Syd was waiting for Alex at a coffee shop near her assigned dorm. When she spotted the car she hopped in.

 

“Hey, do you know what this is about?”- Alex asked.

 

“Nope, but we’ll find out soon.” – Syd answered.

 

When the partners got to the precinct Detectives Wambach, Solo and Lloyd were already in the meeting room waiting for them.

 

“Please sit down…I know we just talked this morning, but a situation was brought to my attention and after running it with these two we decided we can take an advantage of it. This could be the opportunity we were waiting for.” – Abby said.

 

Alex didn’t know what to think about the situation.

 

“Syd…” – Abby mentioned.

 

Alex turned around and looked at her partner with a confused expression.

 

“Today at lunch, the girls were teasing Tobin because she had a major crush on Alex.” – Syd stated.

 

_What?! Omg that is why she was trying to get closer not because of her grades…._

“Anyway, it seems Alex here was being a bitch with her so she decided to drop it and not acknowledge Alex’s existence. That is when I thought about it, this might be our chance to get some answers and we are going to lose it.” – Syd added.

 

Alex was still confused, she didn’t know what Tobin had to do with this even if it was there clearly in front of her.

 

“Alex, we think that you should take the fact that Tobin has an interest in you to get closer to her. I know it’s hard, but remember that this might be what we waited for.” – Hope said.

 

Alex was just speechless…

 

“Tomorrow you are going to be nice to her, extra nice… and at the end of the class you are going to offer her tutoring sessions which in reality are moments you can use to get more information.” – Abby added.

 

“But I don’t even like her, I actually think I hate her.” – Alex whispered still in shock.

 

“I know Alex and that is okay, but remember this is an undercover assignment and you have to adjust to the circumstances. You have to get her to open up to you, date her if you need to…whatever just to make it happen. We said we needed to think outside the box, this is it…they might be responsible for this murder and you, Alex, are our advantage. Can you do it?”- Abby asked almost hinting at Alex that this was a challenge.

 

Her mentor knew the girl very well, Alex was competitive and she wasn’t going to let it go. Alex thought about it, _what can go wrong, I’ve trained for this and this is my chance…_

“I’ll do it.” – Alex stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Oh Here we go...


	5. Chapter 4: Let the games begin (Updated 10/26)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I added a few scenes to this chapter... 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway here it is, expect a lot of inspiration from Adele's 25 maybe in this or fics to come...not sorry.

Chapter 4: Let the games begin.

 

Alex couldn’t sleep that night, the idea of lying to Tobin didn’t really sat well with her, but she was going to do what was necessary to crack the case.

 

 _What if can’t get anything out of her? What isfshe is guilty? What if she finds out? What if everything falls apart?_ – Alex thought while getting into the parking lot.

 

Her mind kept running into this kind of questions until it was time for class. Alex arrived earlier than usual because she wanted to make sure she could catch Tobin before class started.

 

Alex could hear Tobin’s laugh in the hallway getting closer and closer. _I like her laugh and her smile…_

“Hey Tobin, do you have a second?” – Alex asked as soon as she spotted the midfielder.

 

“Good Morning, Miss Morgan, of course…” – Tobin replied a little confused and made her way to the teacher, she could feel Kelley’s stare.

 

“Tobin, I just wanted to say that I see a lot of potential in you. Yesterday I was reviewing the essays all of you guys submitted and yours really got my attention, especially the part about leadership and soccer. I think I can help you improve one or two things, so how do you feel about having tutoring lessons with me after soccer practice?” – Alex asked in a sweet voice hating herself.

 

“What?!” – Tobin asked back, confused and taken aback by Alex’s suggestion.

 

“You and Me, one on one after soccer practice…” – Alex answered.

 

“Ye..s, yes of course I’ll love to.” – Tobin replied with a smile.

 

“Awesome, can’t wait.” – Alex responded and winked at Tobin.

 

Speechless and still in shock Tobin made her way to her desk.

 

“Dude, what was that?”- Kelley asked.

 

“Well, she just asked me if she could tutor me, she wants to help me improve a thing or two.” – Tobin responded still in awe.

 

“Awesome!!!! This is your chance, go for it…it doesn’t matter, she is your teacher she won’t be soon.” – Kelley encouraged.

 

“Oh of course I’m going for it, here comes the Heath.” – Tobin replied.

 

Both girls giggled out loud gaining a glare from Alex.

 

"Girls please be quiet, class is about to start." - Alex demanded.

 

* * *

 

Tobin couldn’t wait for the day to be over so she could have her first tutoring session with Alex, she really didn’t know what to expect, but she didn’t care as long as she was alone with her.

 

After practice Tobin didn’t say anything she just grabbed a ball and took some shots while she waited for Alex to make the first move. Nerves were getting to her, as she saw everyone leave the field.

 

“Hey there.” – Alex greeted sweetly.

 

“Hey.” – Tobin replied, still nervous.

 

“I was thinking why don’t we use this first session to talk about you.” – Alex suggested.

 

“Yes of course, it’s fine.” – Tobin replied.

 

Both girls sat in the middle of the field, Alex’s leg touching Tobin’s. Alex was trying to really get closer to the girl.

 

“So tell me about you Tobin, who are you?” – Alex asked smiling at the girl.

 

“Well, I’m Tobin, I love soccer…I hope one day I’ll get to play with the USWNT. I got some call ups for the inferior categories team, hopefully I’ll get the call for the major team next camp which should be soon. That is why I’ve been training harder, this game we have next Friday will probably be seen by the coaches. I can’t fail, this is my dream.” – Tobin answered while she brought her knees to her chest to hug them.

 

Alex could sense the distress and pressure Tobin was suffering at that moment. Without thinking she placed her hand on the midfielder’s shoulder. Tobin relaxed once she felt Alex's hand on her.

 

“Miss Morgan, why did you want this session?” – Tobin asked confused.

 

"I read your essay Tobin, yours stood out from the rest of your classmates. I could feel all the stress and frustration when you described your soccer life. I've been in your situation, sometimes you love something so much that you give it your all. But even if you put so much effort into it you’ll find some road blocks along the way that makes you question yourself…Is this enough? What if this doesn’t work out? Am I capable of more?” – Alex answered.

 

 "It's just so frustrating, I work hard everyday, but yeah, I still think I'm missing something." - Tobin replied.

 

"First what I want you to help you do is identify what is that thing you feel it's missing or what do you think you can improve...Do you have an idea?" - Alex asked.

 

Tobin closed her eyes for a second to find an answer for Alex.

 

"Leadership..."- Tobin responded after a while.

 

"Okay, that's good. Why?"- Alex kept the questions going.

 

"I think that I'm a very laid back person and that gives the wrong message or impression. Sometimes people think I don't care or that I dont speak out at important moments during games." - Tobin responded.

 

"Okay, been laid back is not bad at all. We just need to find the way to fit your personality with on field leadership." - Alex stated.

 

Tobin was feeling better, Alex had a good way of expressing herself.

 

"What was your situation?"- Tobin asked.

 

"Well, long story short, I always want to help people, but sometimes it's hard to be taken seriously. I had a mentor who made me believe in myself and we worked together to determine why I wasn't taken seriously and how to attack it. It's really about finding the root cause and work from there." - Alex explained been a little vague since she couldn't bring her real job into the picture.

 

"I see, okay, I'm glad we are going to have this one on ones. Why do you want to help me?" - Tobin questioned.

 

“Tobin, I see you are a good person and I can see you have tons of potential. I’m sorry if I was cold before, I was pushing you away because I thought you only wanted to be nice to get better grades. I can see now that’s not the case…you don’t need the good grades you already have them. I want to help you be better, I want you to see me as a friend. I can help you with all you are going through…I’m here for you and please call me Alex” – Alex answered.

 

“Okay Alex, thank you. I feel that I can trust you.” – Tobin said sincerely.

 

Alex saw Tobin make eye contact with her and she couldn’t describe the funny feeling she had in her stomach. _Maybe it’s the nerves, I can’t mess this up._

 

“Enough for today...why don’t we get out of here, do you want to go for ice cream?” – Alex suggested trying to be smooth.

 

“Hell yeah!”- Tobin replied.

 

Tobin stood up in an instant and extended her hand towards Alex to help her. After showering and picking all their stuff the girls got the ice cream place.

 

“Thank you for the ice cream Alex, you shouldn’t have.” – Tobin stated while she tasted her cookies and cream ice cream.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” – Alex replied while she ate her own.

 

The girls spent almost two hours talking with each other, Alex couldn’t keep her hands away from Tobin...she was doing it without really thinking about it.

 

Tobin noticed how Alex touched her arm or grazed her hand every now and then, she loved it.

 

Tobin was excited, Alex was not only beautiful, but also cool. She was glad about this tutoring session. During their time together they also learned about each other, Alex even had to take a bathroom break just to make sure she didn’t spill out too many details of her life but she couldn’t help it.

 

“It’s getting late, we should get going, but I loved this, thanks again yo.” – Tobin stated.

 

“No, thank you Tobs.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin smiled, _did she just gave me a nickname… maybe she is interested_ Tobin thought.

 

 _That smile, she is really beautiful and nice…_ Alex thought then she grabbed Tobin’s arm as they walked back to her car. Alex drove Tobin back to the dorms, she really didn’t want to end the day.

 

“I hope all our tutoring sessions are like today. I really appreciate your company Lex.” – Tobin said while she grabbed the back of her neck dropping back a nickname.

 

Alex was mesmerized by Tobin, she got closer to the girl and whispered. “You haven’t seen nothing yet, they will get better.”

 

Tobin stood there with her jaw almost hitting the ground. Alex quickly kissed the midfielder’s cheek and made her way back to her car. Just when she was going to open the door to get in she looked back at Tobin and winked.

 

* * *

 

"Miss Heath and Miss O'Hara, please stop talking during class or I'm going to have to ask you two to leave."- Alex said in a serious tone.

 

Tobin glared at Kelley, she wouldnt shut up about Tobin's sessions with Miss Morgan.

 

"You two will face the wrath of Miss Morgan at practice for sure." - Ash whispered.

 

And oh boy did they suffer....

 

In practice, Coach Morgan made Tobin and Kelley do some laps, the worse part is for Tobin was that Kelley wouldn't shut up so she just ran, hearing her friend talk about how bad she wanted to find someone to share her life with.

 

"Kelley, you are a wonderful person, I'm sure one day someone will come and rock your world. Just try not to think about it too hard..." - Tobin said.

 

"Yeah, you are right, maybe I'm thinking too much about it." - Kelley replied.

 

"Good, now let's finish this lap." - Tobin stated.

 

Both girls ran a few more laps, when they finished Kelley dramatically dropped next to Coach Morgan.

 

"Coach I'm dying..."- Kelley blurred out.

 

"You are fine O'Hara now hit the showers." - Alex ordered.

 

Kelley grunted and made her way towards the locker room while Tobin stayed there with Alex.

 

"We totally deserve that....I'm tired." - Tobin breathed.

 

"Oh well, maybe we can postpone our session if you are too tired." - Alex said hoping Tobin wouldn't say yes.

 

"What?! Of course not, I'm fine plus I'm hungry. I know a pizza place that you'll love, do you mind going there?" - Tobin asked.

 

"I'll love to Tobs." - Alex replied.

 

"Great, let me get ready and we'll go." - Tobin stated then ran towards the showers.

* * *

 

"Ready?"- Tobin asked Alex.

 

"Yes, let's go." - Alex answered.

 

Tobin led Alex to her car and after noticing they were alone she opened the door for the teacher.

 

"Here you go..." - Tobin said.

 

"Wow Tobs, thanks..." - Alex responded trying to hide her blush.

 

Tobin closed the passenger door and hopped in behind the wheel.

 

The drive to the pizza place was short, it looked like a nice and quiet little restaurant. Alex noticed the pictures on the walls, they were photos from places all over Italy.

 

"I love the pictures." - Alex stated.

 

"They are great, you can bring yours and they'll frame it. Look in the corner it says who took it." - Tobin pointed out.

 

Alex took a closer look and notice what Tobin just mentioned.

 

"Awesome." - Alex whispered.

 

"Got our table, I'm going to order the usual. Will that be okay?"- Tobin asked.

 

"Yes, Tobin I trust you." - Alex answered while smiling at Tobin.

 

Alex was feeling more confident and content near Tobin, she really liked to spent time with her. She researched on how to help Tobin with her leadership online to be more prepared for the sessions.

 

After the girls settled and drinks were brought to them, Alex decided to start.

 

"Hey, I think I know how to help you out with your leadership skills." - Alex stated.

 

"Awesome, how?"- Tobin asked excited.

 

"You know, I think it's not your personality... or that people don't think you are serious. On the contrary I think people look up to you so they are waiting for you to maybe say or do something that will encourage them." - Alex responded.

 

"And how will I know what to say or when to say it?" - Tobin asked intrigued. _Maybe she is right._

 

"When you feel that you need to say something or when you are in a situation in which you wish someone said something to you. It doesnt really matter what you say since I'm sure it will be great, the challenge is to speak up." - Alex said.

 

"Got it, I can do that." - Tobin stated, Alex was really helping her been more confident and sure about herself.

 

"You can but just to be sure we are going to do an excercise...are you up for it?" - Alex asked.

 

"Sure..." - Tobin replied.

 

"Okay, let's start while our food gets here." - Alex said while she pulled out the bunch of cards she worked on the day before.

 

"What's that?" - Tobin asked corisoulsy.

 

"This are some cards I made for us. It's simple, im going to ready one out loud and you have to say the first think that comes to mind then for the second round I'll explain a situation and you'll do the same. They will be like fire questions so you need to be quick, dont think about it just say what you feel. Ready..." - Alex explained.

 

"Yes, ready." - Tobin said while she adjusted her seating position.

 

"Left side..." - Alex said.

 

"Strong Side." - Tobin replied.

 

"Teammates..." - Alex said.

 

"Family." - Tobin replied.

 

"World cup...Olympics...losing a game...glory...drinking...smoking...speeding...mruder...music" - Alex continued, she was nervous about the word she added on purpose.

 

Tobin responded one by one to Alex words.

 

"Dream...Gold...Learn from mistakes...Responsability...For fun...Bad...Not my thing...(Hesitates) Wrong...Best thing ever." - Tobin replied.

 

 _Why did she hesitated, is she keeping something hidden...._ Alex thought then continued.

 

"Love..." - Alex said.

 

"You." - Tobin replied without thinking then addded. "I'm sorry, i dont know what that come from that was totally inappropiate, next one."

 

Alex smiled, she didnt expect Tobin's answered but she really liked it. _Maybe soon love,_ _what? No okay next one._

 

"UNC..."-Alex mentioned.

 

"NCAA Champions" - Tobin replied.

 

"Okay that was the last one of the words, let me write my notes down then we'll proceed with the situations okay." - Alex said.

 

Alex was writting Tobin's responses down, while Tobin looked the other way still embaraced by the love response. The next round was about to start when the waiter brought their food.

 

"We can leave these ones for tomorrow don't worry." - Alex suggested.

 

"Sure, let's eat." - Tobin said while smiling at Alex.

 

After eating their pizza and spagetti both girls were full. Tobin paid the bill insisting that it was a small way to repay for Alex's help.

 

"The food was amazing, thank you Tobs." - Alex said while she walked next to Tobin, her arms linked together.

 

"You are welcome Lex, glad you like it." - Tobin stated enjoying the night.  

 

Tobin drove Alex back to the field since that was were her car was.

 

"Goodnight Alex, I really enjoyed your session today. Sorry if I said anything inappropiate." - Tobin apologized, the love answer still on her mind.

 

"Hey, look at me...it's okay. I had a great time too, I can't wait for tomorrow. Night Tobs." - Alex said then placed a small kiss on Tobin's cheek.

 

Tobin just stood there with a smile from ear to ear.

* * *

The next day Tobin was quiet, Alex noticed this during class and wanted to ask her but the opportunity never came.

 

Tobin walked towards the field ready to start today's training.

 

"Hey Tobin, you alright?" - Ash asked her friend.

 

"Yeah, just a little off today. How are Ali and you doing?" - Tobin asked.

 

"Great, i know it's just been a couple of months but we are amazing together." - Ash replied.

 

"Good, you deserve that." - Tobin said.

 

"Thank you dude." - Ash said then hugged her friend.

 

"Hey, were you talking about me?" - Ali asked approaching the paid.

 

"Maybe...maybe not." - Tobin replied.

 

Ali was about to say something when the girls got called to start practice.

 

Tobin did her best to avoid Alex, she wasnt sure hwo to deal with her feelings.

 

Alex noticed this and couldnt wait to ask her what's wrong. When practice was over, Tobin went straight to her car but she waited for Alex there, she didnt want to be rude.

 

"Hey I was looking for you."- Alex said.

 

"I'm sorry I dont know what's going on with me today." - Tobin replied.

 

Alex noticed the sadness in the midfielders voice and she didnt like it.

 

"Hey it's okay, you can talk to me you know." - Alex stated.

 

"I know Lex, thank you. Can we have or session somewhere else?" - Tobin asked.

 

"Sure, I know a lovely park by my apartment. Let's go." - Alex said.

 

The ride to the park was silent, Tobin was lost in her own world. Alex was thinking about her feeling for Tobin, _I definitely like Tobin..._ But this time Alex did something unpredictable, she grabbed Tobin's hand with her free hand.

 

Tobin was surprised but loved the feeling of Alex's hand on hers, she squeeze it tighter and held onto it for the rest of the ride.

 

Once the girls were settled on a bench, Alex started with the excercise again.

 

"Situation 1: Your team is playing against a team that you know is way better than you. Your teammates are freaking out even before the match starts...What will you do? Remember you see them as family. Go..." - Alex described.

 

Tobin held to Alex's hand letting out a sigh before responding.

 

"I honestly will be freaking out with them, but now that you gave me some perspective...I'll tell them that we need to give it our all. The outcome of the game is not yet written so we have a change to prove yourself...we have great players and we can compete with them if we really put our heart into it." - Tobin replied.

 

"Good one Tobs." - Alex said then added " Situation 2: The game is about to end, you need a goal. Their goalie is down which gives you time to gather your team. What will you tell them?"- Alex asked.

 

"To take control of the ball and not rush or force it, we need to be intelligent and find our opportunity. It's all or nothing." - Tobin answered.

 

"See you are doing great, your answers are great you just need to do that when the situation comes up and that's it." - Alex smiled looking directly into Tobin's eyes.

 

Tobin looked back and got lost in Alex's blue eyes, she notice some of Alex's hair on her face. Gently, she placed it behind her ear.

 

Alex felt how Tobin's touch burned her skin in a good way. Before Tobin dropped her hand, Alex placed her hand on top of Tobin's hand so it lay on her cheek.

 

The moment was perfect for Tobin, she leaned in and placed a small kiss on Alex's other cheek.

 

"Thank you." - Tobin whispered.

 

Alex closed her eyes and just smiled, she was enjoying the momement until she remember that she was undercover, she needed to break the moment.

 

"Hey why don't we take a walk." - Alex suggested while she quickly stood up.

 

"Sure..." - Tobin replied.

 

* * *

 

Today the gals had a game vs Penn State, Alex saw how hard the girls practiced during the week for this game especially Tobin. They got closer as they passed more time together, Alex could definitely see Tobin as friend in her life if she wasn’t undercover.

 

Every minute Tobin spent alone with Alex on their one on one just made her crush bigger. Tobin was now certain that she not just really liked her teacher but that she was falling for her. She wondered if Alex felt the same way but she still couldnt figure it out... But today was not the day to think about that, today was about the game…

 

“Okay girls, here we go. Let’s show those girls from Penn State what UNC is made off.” – Jill said inside the locker room after the girls did the warm up.

 

Alex took a glimpse of Tobin, she looked to be so into it which made her like her even more. _Wait, I really like Tobin that way, but I’m straight and undercover._ Alex thought having an internal debate. Soon the girls made their way out of towards the field pulling Alex out of her thoughts. Alex couldn’t help it she needed to say something to Tobin.

 

“Hey, good luck out there.” – Alex whispered to Tobin once she caught her by the arm and pulled her aside.

 

“Thanks Le…Miss Morgan, I’ll do my best.” – Tobin replied smiling at Alex then ran to join the team.

 

The game started and soon it became a battle field. Penn State girls were rough and took the game to a new level of intensity which was based on tackles.

 

Alex flinched every time she saw Tobin get hit, even though she just knew the girl for a short period of time she could see the frustration on her face. For Alex, Tobin was like an open book when it came to her emotions since she was usually a chill person.

 

After half time the game was tied 0-0, the stands were packed and everyone shouted once they saw the team come out the field again. Tobin was feeling the pressure, she needed to push the team everyone was doing great but they needed to be better, she needed to be better.

 

The girls gathered on the field making a circle while the girls from Penn State made their way. Tobin knew this was her opportunity to say something. “Hey, you know how I usually don’t say anything but we can do this, I believe in our team. They are rough let’s just keep our head in the game and not fall in their mind games. We got this!” – Tobin stated.

 

“Agree, let’s do this!” – Lauren added.

 

Alex knew that Tobin felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders, especially with the USWNT coaches aware of this game. When she saw the girl talk to the rest of the team she was proud, they have talked about Tobin speaking up when her teammates needed her the most.

 

Once she girls took their positions, Tobin looked at Alex and winked at her. Alex smiled at her, _come on Tobs you got this…you have my support. I don’t know how I could hate you before please do your best._ Alex thought.

 

Jill decided to exchange Pinoe and Tobin in the formation to fresh things up a little. Tobin now running on the right side was doing a better job. She received a ball from Kelley and ran towards the goal, she saw the defender coming towards her and passed it at the last moment but it was too late ....Penn State’s #4 already had hit her on her right ankle.

 

Tobin fell and immediately grabbed her throbbing ankle. Alex was infuriated on the side line screaming to the ref.

 

“Are you serious?! That’s a yellow!!” – Alex shouted almost losing it.

 

Syd looked at her friend’s reaction and was confused about it. Kelley and Ash also noticed it but they knew by now how Alex was really passionate about soccer so that could be the case but they were still curious.

 

Tobin just stayed there, she shed a few tears from the pain she was feeling. _Damn it, it hurts…I can get an injury right now, I need to play…_ Tobin thought.

 

The referee made the signal for the medic to come and attend Tobin. Lauren crouched next to Tobin’s face to push her hair back. While Kelley stood on the other side for support.

 

“I need to check her off the field.” – The medic stated.

 

“I’ll help you.” – Lauren said.

 

The medic and Lauren carried Tobin to the sideline, exactly to where Alex was standing. Alex looked at Tobin’s face and knew that something was not right.

 

Lauren ran back to the field as the ball was about to put into play again.

 

“Tobin what are you feeling?” – The medic asked.

 

“Pain, it twisted, I felt it but nothing cracked.” – Tobin answered.

 

For Alex, seeing Tobin in pain, brought a huge wave full of feeling that hit her hard. She dropped to her side and caressed her back while the medic checked on her.

 

“I think we need to sub you.” – The medic said.

 

“What?! No!!! Please, that is not an option. Tape it and let me continue.” – Tobin shouted.

 

The medic looked at Alex for help. Tobin noticed it and now Alex had two people staring at her. Tobin’s puppy eyes eventually won.

 

“Tape it and let’s see if that helps.” – Alex ordered.

 

The medic tapped Tobin, she quickly stood up and she felt her ankle was more secure. She did have pain but she could handle it.

 

“It’s alright, I need to be back.” – Tobin said then ran to midfield to get the ref’s attention.

 

Alex let out a sight, she was really worried about Tobin and for her it was a new feeling.

 

Tobin got back in and the game was back to its previous flow.

 

10 minutes before the game was over, Tobin got a ball from Ali but before she could turn around a girl from Penn State tackled her from the back. The ref marked the foul a few yards to the left a short distance from the box, he placed the ball then he counted the steps for the girls of Penn State to form the wall.

 

Tobin grabbed the ball and placed it down again, she looked directly at the goal. She knew she was going to take the shot especially when everybody expected her to send a cross.

 

The ref blew his whistle, Tobin ran and kicked the ball with her right foot. She kicked it hard, ignoring the pain the hit caused. The ball flew up the barrier with effect, in an instant it hit the back of the net and everyone shouted.

 

 _I did it! I scored!_ Tobin thought before she let emotions take over her. She screamed letting her frustration out, a second later her teammates got to her. Tobin looked at Alex and saw her smiling directly at her and mouthed a thank you to her.

 

Alex winked, if Tobin was happy with her goal now she was happier knowing that she in some way she had Alex.

 

Soon the whistle blew ending the game 1-0. Everyone cheered and celebrated the win.

 

After been hugged, slapped and shoved by her teammates Tobin made her way towards Alex. Everyone was busy still celebrating so she took the opportunity to grab Alex’s hand to pull her closer to hug her. Alex was shocked by Tobin’s boldness but she loved the feeling of their hands joined together but then when Tobin hugged her she decided that’ she liked that feeling even more.

 

“You were right, it will only be better.” – Tobin whispered then quickly placed a kiss on Alex’s cheek before letting go.

 

Now it was Alex’s turn to be in shock smiling from ear to ear was she watched Tobin joined her teammates again.

 

“You are doing a good job.” – Hope said behind Alex, scaring her.

 

“Shit, Hope you scared me. Ahm yeah I think I’m on the right track. What are you doing here?” – Alex asked nervous that she somehow screwed up and Hope was sent to do the damage control.

 

“I wanted to check on you rookies but you got it. Anyway who is that? Number 5.” – Hope asked a little distracted while she pointed at a little Irish freckled girl.

 

“That’s Kelley O’Hara.” – Alex answered trying to decipher the detective without success.

 

Alex was about to ask her why when she was interrupted by Megan’s shout.

 

“Party at the dorms! Everyone has to go.” – Megan shouted.

 

“I’ll bring the booze!” – Syd responded. _Game On._

 

 _Good one Syd, now how can I talk to this O’Hara…?_ Hope thought.

 


	6. Chapter 5: Party.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's me. (Sorry had to do it Obsessed with Adele) 
> 
> Here is the new chapter!
> 
> Hope you like it!

Chapter 5: Party.              

 

The party in the dorms was packed by the time Alex and Syd arrived.

 

“You made it, Awesome! Miss Morgan glad you decided to come please take anything you want from the drinks table.” – Pinoe said while she greeted the pair.

 

Alex wasn’t paying much attention to Pinoe, she was trying to spot Tobin.

 

“Come, let’s go get some drinks.” – Syd demanded while leading Alex to the drinks table interrupting her search for the midfielder.

 

“I’m not going to drink anything, I’m a teacher remember. I can be here with the excuse that I’m the assistant coach who wants to celebrate the win, but that’s it.” – Alex stated while she stood next to Syd.

 

“Okay, got you, more for me then.” – Syd shouted.

 

Alex saw how Syd took 2 shots and couldn’t help to laugh at her friend, the detectives did a good sorting of roles for this assignment. Then Alex continued to look for Tobin in a room full of girls.

 

This time she saw her, Tobin was wearing a white tank top, skinny jeans and a black snap back. Alex couldn’t stop looking at her… _her hair looks so long and those arms damn._

“Stop checking her out and just go talk to her.” – Syd suggested.

 

“I was not….” – Alex tried to reply, but was interrupted by a loud scream.

 

“OMG Tobin!! You were amazing tonight.” – A girl yelled.

 

Alex notices the girl hugging Tobin for a bit longer than what she would like. She clenched her fist when the girl kept touching Tobin’s bicep. _Stop touching her, her arms look great in that shirt…I don’t know why I didn’t notice before_ Alex thought.

 

“Hello girls, Miss Morgan…” – Amy greeted.

 

Alex said hi back and notice that while she was busy looking at the girl interaction with Tobin, Pinoe had joined the by the drinks table.

 

“I came for a drink since Tobin got pulled away by her fans.” – Amy added.

 

“Oh, poor Toby surrounded by girls. Here, let’s have a shot.” – Pinoe said while she prepared 3 shots.

 

Megan gave one to Amy and the other one to Syd.

 

“For Tobin, so that she can get lucky tonight.” – Amy whispered.

 

All the girls laughed except for Alex who wasn’t happy about Tobin been with a girl. She saw how the gals drank the shot, she was now pissed she didn’t know why but she needed to do something. Without really thinking she made her way towards Tobin.

 

“You were really great today, how’s your ankle? You know you can call me if you need help…” – A girl said to Tobin.

 

Alex wanted to make some gagging sounds after hearing the comment, but she was really close to the group already.

 

“You can call me too, Tobin.” – Another girl added.

 

“You’ll be alright, you are an amazing player soon you’ll win a world cup for us.” – A girl mentioned.

 

Alex almost sprinted after hearing that to reach Tobin faster.

 

“Hey Tobin.” – Alex said, trying to get the midfielder's attention.

 

Tobin turned around quickly and smiled at Alex. _Those blue eyes and her raspy voice will be the death of me_ Tobin thought, feeling her heart beating faster than before.

 

“Hey Miss Morgan, glad you made it.” – Tobin said while she touched the back of her neck.

 

“I’m glad too. Do you have a second?” – Alex asked sweetly getting glares from the girls.

 

“Sure.” – Tobin answered _For you always._

Alex let Tobin to a sofa in the common area, both girls sat.

 

“You look beautiful Lex. Mhm, sorry.” – Tobin said then apologized when she realized she slipped.

 

Alex felt something she didn’t know how to describe it, but she liked it. She finally did what she wanted…to touch Tobin.

 

“Thank you Tobin you look great. Love the snapback.” – Alex replied while she touched Tobin’s arm.

 

Both girls felt the electricity that the simple touch made them feel. Tobin smiled at her looking directly into her blue eyes.

 

“Hi Heath, here a brought you a drink.” – Another girl said while she gave Tobin a cup.

 

“Thanks.” – Tobin replied, not even looking at her.

 

Alex noticed this and cheered internally.

 

“Damn Tobin, poor girl.” – Ash stated while she approached the pair with Ali.

 

“I'm not interested, I don’t want to create false expectations.” – Tobin replied coldly.

 

“See…She is a good person, stop bugging her babe.” – Ali said while she hugged Ash’s side.

 

“Okay. Hi Miss Morgan hope Tobin isn’t killing you out of boredom.” – Ash teased.

 

“Not yet.” – Alex replied, then laughed out loud.

 

Tobin glared at Ash, who laughed even laughter than before.

 

“Dude…not cool.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Ash stop, come babe let’s get us a drink.” – Ali said while giving Ash a quick peck on the lips.

 

Ash didn’t say anything else she just followed Ali like a lost puppy to the drinks table where all the other gals were still taking shots.

 

“Sorry about that Lex, I hope I’m not boring you.” – Tobin said while smiling then drinking from the cup.

 

A second later, Tobin was coughing like crazy before Alex could reply anything.

 

“What the hell is this? Omg.” – Tobin complained once she got it under control.

 

Alex laughed out loud, Tobin loved seeing Alex laugh.

 

“Let me see.”- Alex said while she took the cup from Tobin.

 

Tobin saw how Alex smelled the cup first, then took a little sip smiling at the teacher’s facial expression once she swallowed the liquid.

 

“Argh, dang… I don’t know, but this is strong.” – Alex said while giving the cup back to Tobin.

 

“Wel,l I’ll stay away from it then.” – Tobin stated.

 

“You were great tonight Tobin. I’m so proud of you.” – Alex mentioned looking directly into Tobin’s honey brown eyes.

 

“Thank you, you really are making me find that leadership. Sometimes is hard to handle all the pressure but I really feel that our sessions are helping me with it, especially to believe in myself.” – Tobin sincerely stated.

 

Alex grabbed the midfielders hand without thinking about it.

 

“Hey, you are welcome, but you are making all this progress on your own. I like spending time with you Tobs.” – Alex replied.

 

“I like spending time with you too Alex, you have no idea.” – Tobin responded while she caressed Alex's hand with her thumb.

 

“I…I think I do.” – Alex whispered.

 

Tobin couldn’t believe what she just heard, _Did Alex just said that?…._ Tobin notice how close they were seated and that their faces were inches apart. She wanted nothing more but to placer her lips on Alex’s ones, but she knew how inappropriate that will be.

 

 _She is my teacher, she is my coach, she is my teacher, she is my coach…._ Tobin recited over and over again in her head.

 

Alex was also having her own inner battle, she didn’t know someone could make her feel this good by just talking to her. She saw how Tobin eyed her lips and she wanted her to do it, to kiss her. Alex saw how Tobin hesitated for a second and by impulse Alex leaned in.

 

Just when Alex was leaning on Tobin stood up, even if she wanted to she couldn’t kiss her in front of everybody.

 

“You…you want to dance?” – Tobin asked to make the moment less awkward.

 

“No, it’s okay, you go ahead.” – Alex answered, slightly disappointed, but she needed a minute for herself.

 

“Oh, we don’t have to dance if you don’t want to. Let me just go to the bathroom real quick and I’ll be right back. Is that okay?” – Tobin asked nervously showing all around.

 

“Yeah, I’ll be here.” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin made her way quickly to the bathroom, once there she splashed her face with cold water. Being next to Alex was intense and she didn’t know how to handle herself. She imagined that if she could she’ll kiss Alex with so much passion. A few seconds after she splashed her face once more to bring her back to reality. “I’m fucked…” – Tobin whispered to herself.

 

Alex just sat there waiting for Tobin to get back. _What was that? I don’t know what I'm feeling anymore, do I like her? I think I wanted her to kiss me hard on the lips while I play with her hair and pull her closer to me…_ Alex mind wandered.

 

Tobin spotted Alex at the same spot she left her, _great she didn’t run away…._ Tobin thought.

 

“Hey, I’m back…are you alright?” – Tobin asked when she noticed Alex was lost in her own little world.

 

“Yeah..I” –Alex replied, but was interrupted by one of the girls from earlier.

 

“Hey Tobin dance with me.” – The girl demanded.

 

“Naaaa, it’s okay.” – Tobin replied.

 

“You should dance Tobin, don’t be afraid.” – Alex encouraged her.

 

Tobin couldn’t even reply since after Alex’s words she was being pulled to the dance floor. The girl was all over her, she wasn’t even moving because her ankle was hurting more than she admitted. She closed her eyes to try and make it more endurable, but she couldn’t take it until she started thinking that the girl dancing with her was Alex and not some random college girl.

 

Alex was watching from the couch hating herself for throwing Tobin into that girl’s arms, but she just wanted to buy some time. _Maybe this wasn’t the best idea, omg look at her touching Tobin, all over, what did I do?_ – Alex thought.

 

Tobin was just swaying to the music until the girl almost kiss her then it was just too much.

 

“Hey, sorry my ankle hurts. I don’t think feeling fine, gotta go.” – Tobin said then quickly made her way towards her group of friends.

 

“Damn Tobin, get them girl.” – Pinoe slurred out.

 

“Shut up! It’s horrible, well, I see you gals are already drunk. Good for you…keep it up. I just wanted to let you know that I’m going back to my room.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Why?! No!” – Syd screamed.

 

“My ankle hurts for a little bit so I want to just rest.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Okay Tobito, rest away.” – Kelley shouted.

 

Tobin said goodbye to the gals and headed for her room, she didn’t even wanted to look for Alex…she just needed to get away.

 

Alex saw everything that happened, her heartbeat increased when the girl went for Tobin. She was glad the midfielder didnt let the kiss happen, after curiosity got the best of her and she decided to ask for Tobin.

 

“Hey girls, where did Tobin go?” – Alex asked.

 

“She wasn’t feeling well, she went back to her room.” – Syd answered her undercover friend.

 

“Oh, okay, well you girls have fun tonight and watch out for the hangovers tomorrow.” – Alex said.

 

Once she said goodbye to the girls, Alex instead of going back home she went to find Tobin. _What happened? Is she okay? I hope she is okay, maybe her ankle hurt…Why do I care so much?_

Alex got to Tobin’s dorm room and knocked several times until finally Tobin opened the door.

 

“Hey Tobs, are you okay?” – Alex asked sincerely.

 

“Hey Lex, yeah, just needed to get out of there.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Can I come in? Maybe I can be with you for a few minutes to make you feel better.” – Alex stated.

 

Tobin just nodded her head and stepped aside for Alex to walk in. Her dorm room was full of surf posters and soccer trophies.

 

“Ash is my roommate, we both love surfing.” – Tobin said, answering Alex’s silent question while she stood behind her.

 

Alex turned around and saw Tobin in the same tank top, but now she was wearing shorts. She couldn’t describe the feeling, she just knew that something in Tobin made her want to be closer.

 

Tobin caressed Alex’s face as she lost herself in those blue eyes that were starting to make her fall.

 

“Tobin…” – Alex whispered noticing the intensity of her stare and the fire Tobin’s touch ignites in her.

 

Tobin dropped her hands to her side, walked to her bed and sat there. Alex mind was all over the place, but one thing she wasn’t thinking about was that she was undercover, the mission was long gone from her mind. Right now the only thing that matter was Tobin, she needed her.

 

Alex walked towards Tobin and stood in front of her, she grabbed the midfielders face and pull it up a little so she could look directly into those hazel eyes that she has come to love in just a short period of time.

 

When she finally looked, she realized the sadness in them and she couldn’t help it. At that moment, Alex realized seeing Tobin suffering was one of the worst things ever and it brought pain to her heart. She needed to make the pain go away, she needed to do something about their connection and she needed to taste those lips…

 

Tobin noticed Alex lean in again, only this time she didn’t move, on the contrary she met her half way. When their lips touched it was like a firework just exploded inside them, Tobin had never felt something like that and Alex was trying to convince herself that this wasn’t a dream.

 

Alex deepened the kiss, which made Tobin moan and pulled her even closer. Alex straddled Tobin as their intense kissing continue, her hands went from Tobin’s face to her arms. Tobin was enjoying the moment, never in a million years will she have guessed she will end up with Alex on her bed…her teacher.

 

Tobin broke the kiss after that thought, she didn’t want to get Alex into trouble.

 

“Alex, wow, I mean damn. You are my teacher and right now I want to do things to you that probably go against all school policies.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Tobin, it doesn’t matter I want you. I’m can risk that, I’m only temporary, so that will come to an end soon.” – Alex replied placing small kisses on Tobin’s jaw and neck.

 

Tobin was trying to form words to reply, but Alex’s sexy attack to her neck was preventing her from doing so.

 

“Tobin look at me…I like you, you are an amazing person and during these sessions you’ve made me feel something I don’t know how to describe but it’s there and it’s huge. I think…I think I’m falling for you.” – Alex confessed, there was nothing in that phrase that was a lie.

 

“Alex, I liked you the moment I laid eyes on you. I think the one on one’s was the best thing ever because you didn’t hate me anymore and I realized that you are amazing in every aspect. You are about me, I think I’m falling for you too.” – Tobin responded.

 

Alex was so emotional that tears started falling down her cheeks, Tobin cleaned them using her thumb.

 

“Tobin, I'm scared.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Hey, me too, but it’s okay because I know I have you in my life.” – Tobin whispered back.

 

Alex couldn’t help it, she kissed Tobin fiercely, using her tongue, she traced Tobin’s upper lip asking for entrance. Tobin got the message and opened her mouth to let Alex’s in. Tobin lowers her hands and grabbed Alex’s thighs to pull her closer.

 

“Stay…” – Was all that Tobin could say.

 

“But your roommate?” – Alex replied, she didn’t want Ash to catch them yet.

 

“She never sleeps here on weekends, she will go over to Ali’s. I’ll text her to make sure. Please…” – Tobin pleaded.

 

“Okay, I’ll stay babe. Just know that now you are mine.” – Alex replied.

 

“I’m yours Lex and you are mine.” – Tobin stated then went back to attack Alex lips.

 

After a few more makeout sessions and late night chat, Tobin pulled the covers off her bed and laid down. Alex followed and placed her head on Tobin’s chest.

 

“Do you hear that?” – Tobin asked, referring to her heartbeat.

 

“Yes, here mine is the same.” – Alex said while she placed Tobin’s hand on her chest.

 

“Goodnight Lex, you did make me feel better.” – Tobin whispered softly.

 

“Night baby, guess you got lucky.” – Alex murmured back.

 

Sleep soon caught up with both girls, they fell asleep embracing each other.

 

**

“Dudeeeeee I had so many shots!!!” – Pinoe shouted.

 

By now Pinoe and Syd were the only gals in the common area. Syd stopped drinking a while ago just to be on her senses and take advantage of any information Pinoe wanted to share while she was in this state.

 

“Hey Pinoe, were you at the abandoned house the night of the screams?” – Syd asked, taking a risk.

 

“Yeah man, it was creeeeeepy! I mean we hated the girl she was horrible and we couldn’t wait for her to leave us alone, especially Tobin but seeing her like that was not pleasant.” – Megan blurred out.

 

 _So the girls hated the victim…._ Syd analyzed.

 

“Why did you hate her?” – Syd questioned.

 

“She was trying too hard, she wanted to be part of the team but she wasn’t good enough. There were rumors about her paying our former coach to keep her on the team. Plus, she had this massive stalker crush on Tobin that was getting out of hand.” – Megan confessed.

 

“What?! Seriously…” – Syd said.

 

“Yeah, but let’s talk about something else.” – Megan changed the subject right away, but it was too late Syd already had something to bring back to the detectives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to take sometime to go back and fix something before posting next chapter!


	7. Chapter 6: Strategy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, back from vacations! Short Chapter, just wanted to update asap, although lately it's been hard to write. I've been struggling with inspiration. 
> 
> I appreciate the feedback, I'm almost done checking everything again and correcting mistakes. I added some scenes to chapter 4... 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 6: Strategy

 

Alex woke up early in the morning, her face was inches away from Tobin's. Seeing Tobin asleep with her arms around her brought a warmth to Alex's heart. Alex realized how much she was enjoying being there in Tobin’s arms.

 

Tobin stirred a little bit, without opening her eyes, she hugged Alex tighter.

 

"Morning beautiful." - Tobin whispered.

 

"Good morning Tobs." - Alex replied.

 

Alex was feeling happy and safe in Tobin's arms, she closed the space between them to give Tobin a soft kiss.

 

"Alex, I like waking up like this." - Tobin stated, while looking directly into Alex’s eyes.

 

Alex was about to reply when her cell phone rang.

 

"Sorry, I have to get this." - Alex apologized, as she stood up to answer.

 

Tobin just watched Alex in awe, she was almost memorized the way Alex moved.

 

"Hello." - Alex said.

 

"Hey Morgan, are you busy?" - Abby asked.

 

"Yes." - Alex replied, aware that Tobin was listening.

 

"If you are with Tobin, say good to know." - Abby stated.

 

"Good to know." - Alex answered.

 

"Okay, we have an update from Syd. We need you at the precinct in an hour." - Abby demanded.

 

"I'll be there." - Alex responded.

 

"Is everything alright?" - Tobin asked while she sat upright.

 

"Yeah, I forgot I was helping a friend with something.” – Alex replied quickly.

 

“Oh, okay, can we see each other later today?” – Tobin asked.

 

“I’m not sure, I don’t know at what time I will be done with my friend.” – Alex answered.

 

Tobin’s face fell a little, Alex noticed…

 

“But I’ll call you when I’m done to see if you are free. Is that okay?” – Alex added.

 

“Yeah, sure, I wish you didn’t have to go though.” - Tobin replied, without looking at Alex.

 

Alex saw how Tobin avoided making eye contact with her, she got close to her and lifted her head up.

 

“Me neither, but I really have to do this.” – Alex said, then she placed a kiss on Tobin’s cheek.

 

Tobin stood up and accompanied Alex out.

 

“I’ll call you.” – Alex stated.

 

“Yes, sure.” – Tobin replied looking around to make sure no one was seeing Alex leave the dorm.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Alex” – Hope greeted, as soon as she saw Alex enter the conference room.

 

“Hi Hope, how are you?” – Alex asked.

 

“Good thanks and you?” – Hope asked back.

 

“Fine, ready for this.” – Alex answered.

 

A couple of minutes ago Carli, Abby and Syd joined Hope and Alex.

 

“Hello, let’s get it on with. Yesterday the girls had a party to celebrate the victory against Penn State. During the party, Syd was able to get some important information from Megan Rapinoe. It seems that the girls hated the victim, apparently she was trying to be part of the team. We don’t know exactly the extent of the hate, but it seems the girls didn’t want her near them.” – Abby stated.

 

“Wow, that might give us motive.” – Carli said.

 

“That’s not all, our victim had a huge crush on Tobin….” – Abby added.

 

Alex couldn’t believe it, the statement automatically made Tobin a primary person of interest. She was also feeling something else… _I’m I jealous?_ Alex thought.

 

“According to Megan, the crush was out of hand. Our victim was stalking Tobin, who hated her the most. With this information we can say that now Tobin Heath is our primary suspect.” – Abby mentioned.

 

Alex kept looking at her notebook on the table, she didn’t want to make eye contact with Abby. _How can Tobin do something like that, I don’t think it’s possible, but we need to explore all the possibilities. Damn Tobin, what did you get yourself into…_ Alex thought.

 

“Do you have an update on Tobin, Alex?” – Carli asked.

 

“Yes, yesterday I spent the night with her. We didn’t do anything, just talked for a bit, I think I got her to trust me.” – Alex answered, she hated every word of that sentence since for her it was more than that.

 

“Good, keep it up. We need her to trust you, especially since we are planning on releasing the case update to the news.” – Abby said.

 

“What?! Why? I thought we were going to keep that hidden.” – Alex asked, a little bit shocked.

 

“We were going to do that, but with this new information we need to see the reaction of the girls. That might give us more than the body already told us. That is why is important for you to have Tobin’s trust, we need you to tell us her reactions and feelings once she knows about this.” – Abby revealed.

 

“I’m not sure how that is going to work.” – Alex spat out, involuntarily. _Will I be able to do that to Tobin? I don’t think this is the right way._ Alex thought, having an internal conflict.

 

“Alex, if you can’t do it, then probably we won’t get anywhere. I’m sure Tobin is a good lead to follow, we need to move forward.”- Carli stated.

 

“I will help you Alex, I’m going undercover also.” – Hope added.

 

“How?” – Syd asked.

 

“I’m going to be the new campus police.” – Hope mentioned.

 

“Mmm, I’ll do my best.” – Alex answered, not really convinced, but she knew she couldn’t back down and disappoint her team.

 

“Alex, Tobin adores you. I’m sure she will trust you, I’ve seen how you look at each other…its clear you are getting closer.” – Syd said, encouraging her friend.

 

 _That’s what I’m worried about…_ Alex thought.

 

“Okay, then we’ll announce the finding on tomorrow’s night news. Alex and Syd, make sure you are near the gals when the segment comes up.”- Abby ordered.

 

“Done.” – Alex replied coldly, she just wanted to get out of there.

 

“Perfect, we’ll meet again next week…bring updates.” – Abby said, ending the meeting.

 

Alex didn’t stand up, she just sat there. Her mind was racing with her thought about Tobin.

 

“Alex, I need your help.” – Hope whispered.

 

Alex was startled by Hope.

 

“Hey, yeah, sure…anything you need.” – Alex said.

 

“I need you to somehow get me close to Kelley.” – Hope whispered.

 

“Why?” – Alex asked, confused, this was out of character for Hope.

 

“I just want to get to know her.” - Hope answered, sincerely.

 

Alex didn’t want to question Hope, especially since it seems there was more to it than that.

 

“Count on it Hope.” – Alex replied, smiling at Hope.


	8. Chapter 7: Breaking News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration is back! 
> 
> Tell me what you think pleaseeeeeee :)

Chapter 7: Breaking News

 

After Alex left, Tobin went back to bed. Her mind was all over the place. _What was that? Maybe we are going too fast and I scared her away…It looked like she just wanted to be out of here. She is my teacher, she is my coach, get it together Tobin, but her lips…_ Tobin wondered.

 

After a while Tobin decided to relax a little and not think about it too much. When she stood up, she felt a hard pain in her ankle.

“Oh, great, it’s definitely swollen.” – Tobin grunted.

 

Quickly, she sent a text to Kelley. A few minutes later, Kelley was checking Tobin’s ankle.

 

“I think it doesn’t look good, we might need to tell Jill.” – Kelley suggested.

 

“I don’t want to.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I know Tobin, but it can be serious. I’m sorry.” – Kelley apologized as she dialed Jill’s phone number.

 

Tobin felt defeated, she didn’t want to miss any games because of her injury.

 

“Okay…got it. We’ll be right there.” – Kelly said, hanging up.

 

“Jill wants us to go to the hospital to evaluate you, she is busy but she’ll try to be there. She gave me the instructions of what to do, let’s go.” – Kelley added.

 

Tobin just complained while she changes, soon the girls were on their way.

 

* * *

 

 

“Alex’s your phone has been ringing for a while now.” – Syd said, giving Alex her phone.

 

“Oh, I was wondering where I left it.” – Alex replied.

 

“It was on your desk, I notice it on my way back from my 5th coffee trip.” – Syd replied.

 

“Thank you, oh I have 4 missed calls from Jill.” – Alex said, she stood up and called Jill back while she walked around the table in the conference room.

 

“Jill, hello, sorry I didn’t have my phone on me.” – Alex apologized, as soon as Jill answered.

 

“It is okay, Alex, I just needed a favor. I’m stuck with something and Tobin is in the hospital.” – Jill stated.

 

Alex felt a tremor through her whole body.

 

“What?! What happened?! Is she okay?!”- Alex shouted.

 

Syd looked up and saw her friend losing it. Alex noticed Syd’s was concerned also, she put Jill on speaker.

 

“Yeah, she is okay, her ankle was worse this morning though. Kelley called me saying that Tobin couldn’t even stand up, her ankle was swollen and I told them to go to the hospital to check it out. But I can’t be there, I was wondering if you could go just to make sure everything is alright.” – Jill said.

 

“Of course, I’ll be there in 5 min.” – Alex responded, grabbing her things.

 

“Thank you Alex, please call me if anything comes up.” – Jill stated.

 

“Of course, bye Jill.” – Alex responded, as she grabbed her car keys.

 

“No, wait, I’ll drop you off. It will be faster…” – Syd said, jingling her keys in front of Alex.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well, Miss Heath, it seems you have a sprained right ankle. You need to wear this for at least two weeks, no playing in the meantime. I’m sorry.” – The doctor explained, while he showed Tobin a big black boot.

 

Tobin couldn’t even look at him, she will miss at least two weeks of soccer and she hated it.

 

“Thank you Doc.” – Kelley said.

 

The doctor placed the boot on Tobin’s ankle and wrote something on his chart.

 

“Okay Tobin, I’m giving you some meds for the pain. I’ll be right back with the paperwork.” – The doctor said.

 

“Tobin, it’s just two weeks…you’ll be playing in no time.” – Kelley stated, trying to cheer up her friend.

 

Tobin didn’t say anything back, she had too many things on her mind.

 

“Hey Tobin.” – Alex greeted, as soon as she saw Tobin and Kelley.

 

Immediately Alex noticed two things…that Tobin didn’t even look at her and the boot on Tobin’s ankle.

 

“Hey Coach, what are you doing here?” – Kelley asked, she was intrigued about Alex and Tobin’s recent interaction.

 

“Jill called me, she can’t make it and sent me instead. What did the doctor say?” – Alex questioned.

 

Tobin didn’t reply, she was sure that if she opened her mouth, she’ll break and she didn’t want Alex to see her that way.

 

“It’s sprained, she’ll be out at least for two weeks.” – Kelley replied, with a worried look on her face.

 

“She needs to take it easy. Are you the coach?” – The Doctor asked, looking directly at Alex once he entered the room with the paperwork.

 

“Assistant Coach…”- Alex answered.

 

“Good, do you have a minute to review Tobin’s paperwork?” – The doctor questioned, while a smile on his face.

 

Tobin immediately lifted her head and looked at the doctor, she noticed the way he was looking at Alex and she didn’t like it one bit. Meanwhile, Alex never took her eyes off Tobin, her heart sank when she finally saw the midfielder’s hazel eyes full of sadness.

 

Kelley saw the two girls staring intensely at each other and decided to wait outside.

 

“Hey, I’m going to the bathroom be right back.” – Kelley said.

 

Alex knew this was her opportunity.

 

“Can you give me a second with Tobin please? I’ll find you right away to look at the paperwork.” – Alex asked.

 

The doctor smiled at her, Tobin noticed how smitten he was towards the assistant coach. He touched Alex’s arm on his way out and that made Tobin look away.

 

“Tobin, look at me please…” – Alex pleaded, approaching Tobin slowly.

 

Tobin looked at Alex once again, this time with a tear or two in her eyes.

 

“I can’t play…” – Tobin whispered.

 

Alex understood how much not being able to play affected Tobin. She held Tobin’s face and leaned in slowly, giving her a small kiss on the lips. Tobin kissed Alex back, letting the tears flow.

 

“Hey, don’t cry…it’s not that bad. I’ll be with you, we can do some other type of exercises. It will be fun.” – Alex stated.

 

Tobin laughed, _I’m falling for you Alex…_

 

“I need to talk to you…” – Tobin said.

 

“Okay, how about I’ll get everything ready so we can spend the day together, sounds good?” – Alex asked, pressing a kiss on Tobin’s cheek.

 

“Perfect, tell the doctor to watch it.” – Tobin answered, in a serious tone.

 

Alex just laughed, gave Tobin a quick kiss and left to find the doctor.

 

* * *

 

“Well, just sign here and you girls can be on your way.” – The doctor said.

 

“Good, thank you for your help. I’ll make sure Tobin follows the instructions.” – Alex stated.

 

“Here, this is my card please call me if anything comes up or if you want to do something.” – The doctor suggested, while he gave Alex his number.

 

“Thank you, I’m with someone though.” – Alex replied.

 

“Oh luck guy, have a great day.” – The doctor said.

Finally alone Alex let out a sigh, she liked saying she was unavailable. _Lucky guy, more like lucky girl… wait, what…this is an assignment or is it?_ Alex thought.

 

“Hey coach, is everything ready?” – Kelley asked, pulling Alex back to reality.

 

“Yes, we can go now. I didn’t bring my car though.” – Alex stated.

 

“Oh, I brought Tobin’s don’t worry about it.” – Kelley replied.

 

“Perfect, can you bring the car? I’ll help Tobin to the entrance.” – Alex asked.

 

“You got it!”- Kelley yelled.

 

Alex went back to Tobin.

 

“Hey Tobs, ready…Kelley is bringing her car.” – Alex said.

 

“Yeah, I got this.” – Tobin replied, she tried to stand up quickly but lost her balance.

 

Alex grabbed Tobin before she fell, both girls felt that spark that was present every time they touched.

 

“I don’t think you got this, let me help you.” – Alex replied, while she adjusted herself to help Tobin walk.

 

Tobin didn’t say anything back, she was enjoying the closeness between the two. The girls made it to the door, Kelley was already waiting in the car. Alex helped Tobin get in the front seat, once settled, she sat on the back.

Kelley drove back to the dorms, she was meeting some friends to study for her exam on Monday.

 

“Don’t get out.” – Alex whispered to Tobin.

 

“Why?”- Tobin replied, confused.

 

“I’m kidnapping you.”- Alex whispered, with a smirk on her face.

 

Alex got out of the car and said goodbye to Kelley then hopped in the driver’s seat.

 

“Ready?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’m scared.”- Tobin answered, then let out a huge laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex drove for a little bit, soon they were in front of her apartment.

 

“Well, this is my apartment, give me a few minutes to clean it up before I bring you in. Okay?” – Alex explained.

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll wait here.” – Tobin replied, her heart beating faster. _Don’t be nervous Tobin…_

Alex almost ran to her apartment, once inside she just grabbed everything that had to do with her real job as an NCPD officer. She threw pictures, diplomas, shirts, mugs, etc. inside a closet and closed it. Before making her way for Tobin, Alex did a quick inspection and realized she forgot a picture of her and Syd. After hiding that along with the other stuff, her place was ready.

 

“Sorry it took that long, I had a mess.” – Alex apologized.

 

“Don’t worry about it.” – Tobin replied, with her signature smile that made Alex melt.

 

Alex helped Tobin out the car and into her apartment.

 

“This is my place. Here seat, I have a fun afternoon of Netflix plus pizza for you. Do you want anything to drink?” – Alex asked.

 

“Naaa, I’m fine, thank you. You have a lovely place.” – Tobin replied, while she plopped down on the coach.

 

Alex turned on the TV and gave the control to Tobin.

 

“Choose a movie, I’m going to change into something more comfortable.” – Alex said, disappearing to her room.

 

Tobin looked everywhere around her, trying to find little pieces of Alex in the apartment. Soon Alex was back, sitting next to Tobin.

 

“So what are we watching?” – Alex asked.

 

“Harry Potter Marathon.” – Tobin answered, with a huge smile clearly proud of her selection.

 

“Love it, but first you need to keep your foot up. Here lay down.” – Alex demanded, she stood up and put a pillow under Tobin’s head.

 

“What about you?” – Tobin asked, she didn’t want to be alone on the coach.

 

Alex approached the tan girl and lifted her head along with the pillow to sit down. Slowly she lowered Tobin’s head to her lap.

 

“I like it.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Me too.” – Alex said, caressing Tobin’s soft hair.

 

When the second Harry Potter was about to finish, Alex realized that she wasn’t even paying attention to the TV. Her eyes were glued to the girl half asleep on her lap. Tobin moved a little bit, now Alex could see the girl’s face.

 

Alex’s heart started to beat faster, her right hand still caressing Tobin’s hair. _She is beautiful, why do I feel I belong to you? Am I gay? I don’t know what to think anymore… Don’t think Alex…_

After a few minutes, Alex saw the end credits rolled as darkness filled the room. Still the light from the TV made Tobin’s features stand out, keeping the same position Alex leaned in and kissed Tobin softly.

 

Tobin thought she was still dreaming about Alex when she felt her lips on her. When you opened her eyes, realized this was not a dream anymore. Alex was kissing her, Tobin was now turned on. She kissed Alex with more force and purpose than ever.

 

After the kiss ended, Alex and Tobin tried to catch their breaths.

 

“It’s your turn, stay please.” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Lex, I’m not going anywhere.” – Tobin answered, reaching for Alex’s lips.

 

Alex helped Tobin into her room, the boot was heavy and Tobin was slowly getting used to it. Alex got her bed ready and changed, Tobin took off the boot so she could sleep better.

 

“Tobin, I enjoy spending my time with you.” – Alex said, once both girls were laying on the bed.

 

“Me too Lex, I just don’t want to get you in trouble.” – Tobin replied.

 

 _Why? O yeah, that’s right, I’m a teacher…_ Alex thought, forgetting that everything was an assignment. She need to get closer to Tobin.

 

“You won’t get me in any trouble Tobin, as I said before, it’s only temporary.” – Alex stated, shifting so she now was on her side…Tobin’s face just inches away as they shared the same pillow.

 

“Are you sure of this?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes Tobin, I’m so sure of it that I want you to be my girlfriend, well, secret girlfriend.” - Alex let out, _omg what was that? Is that too much?_

Tobin beamed and smiled at Alex, which made her forget about her inner dialogue.

 

“I’ll love you to Lex.”- Tobin whispered, closing the distance between them.

 

Alex let herself get lost in Tobin’s kiss, when they parted she joined her lips with the midfielder’s once again. After a few more kisses both girls drifted off to sleep embracing each other.

 

* * *

 

“Alex, it’s hurting a lot.” – Tobin complained, it was early in the morning.

 

Alex was half asleep when she heard Tobin, she stood up and got Tobin’s medicine and a glass of water.

 

“Take this Tobs, they will make you feel better.” – Alex instructed.

 

Tobin swallowed the pills and laid back down.

 

“Close your eyes, I’m here for you.” – Alex whispered while she caressed Tobin’s hair.

* * *

 

Tobin woke up again, but this time she was alone in Alex’s bed. She grabbed her cell phone and notice it was already morning. After sending a quick text to Kelley and Ash, Tobin puts on the boot and limped into the living room trying to find Alex.

 

Alex was in the kitchen making breakfast. Tobin saw the girl dancing while she moved around with earphones on. Slowly Tobin walked towards Alex and embraced her from behind.

 

The undercover cop was startled and almost used one of her many self-defense techniques against Tobin but stopped once she realized who it was so instead she turned around to face her.

 

“Morning beautiful.” – Alex said.

 

“Morning Lex.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I’m almost done with breakfast.” – Alex stated.

 

“Mmm it smells delicious, just like you.” – Tobin said, while she pulled Alex towards her.

 

As soon as Tobin’s lips touched hers, Alex got lost in the feeling, her heart racing.

 

“Mmm, I like you babe.” – Alex murmured.

 

“I like you too baby.” – Tobin whispered.

 

During breakfast both girls talked about their lives, Tobin shared a few stories about her childhood and how soccer became a part of her life. Meanwhile, Alex told Tobin about her family, she spent a few minutes describing her cat that passed away.

 

The pair continued to watch Harry Potter, enjoying their time together. Alex felt her phone vibrate on the table. She picked it up and noticed a text from Abby: **News in 5 min on air.**

 

Alex flinched, she was having a great time with Tobin and the text was a reminder that she had a task to fulfill. But she didn’t know if the reason she asked Tobin to stay was because she really wanted her to or to assure she’ll be next to her to examine her reaction. Either way Alex had to do it.

 

“Tobin, can you please change the channel to the local news. I want to see the weather for tomorrow.” – Alex pleaded, looking the other way.

 

“Sure.” – Tobin responded, changing the channels until she got to the news one.

 

Alex got closer to Tobin and placed her head on the girl’s shoulder, waiting for the moment.

 

“Breaking News, we just got important information from NCPD. The body of UNC Alumni Susan Thompson was found…” – The anchor news lady explained.

 

Alex felt Tobin’s body shift, pushing her away.

 

“Tobin?”- Alex asked....

 

 


	9. Chapter 8: Hear me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Thanks for the comments :)

Chapter 8: Hear me.

 

Tobin was in shock, she couldn’t believe what she was seeing on TV. She could feel her heart pounding as she remembers that day, the day that haunted her on some nights.

 

“Tobin?” – Alex asked.

 

The girl didn’t respond, she couldn’t… her whole attention was on the TV and the new information about the case. Alex analyzed every inch of Tobin until she decided to try again.

 

“Tobin are you okay?” – Alex asked again.

 

This time Tobin reacted, the news segment long gone, she stood up and started pacing the room limping. Alex approached Tobin trying to calm the girl down.

 

As soon as Alex touched Tobin, she flinched and put some distance between them.

 

“Alex, take me home.” – Tobin demanded, without looking at her.

 

“Tobin what is going on?” – Alex questioned.

 

Tobin didn’t reply, she just stood there looking everywhere but at Alex. The tears now streamed down her face.

 

The look on Tobin’s face broke Alex’s heart, she hated seeing Tobin like this.

 

“Please don’t push me away, talk to me Tobin.” – Alex pleaded.

 

Tobin relaxed a little and finally looked at Alex, who slowly placed her hand on her back to try to reassure her that everything was okay.

“I’m sorry, I can’t right now. I really don’t know how to begin, but I will soon.” – Tobin confessed.

 

“Okay Tobin, that’s alright, take your time.” – Alex responded.

 

“Can we go please?” – Tobin pleaded with tears in her eyes.

 

Alex was driving back from the dorms after dropping Tobin. A million thoughts ran through her head, but the one that matter the most was that Tobin seemed to be sad and Alex didn’t like that.

 

* * *

 

 

“Tobin, are you okay? Did you see the news?” – Kelley asked, concerned since Tobin seemed to be out of it.

 

Ash noticed Tobin’s arrival and called Kelley right away. Soon all the girls were there ready to talk about what just happened.

 

“I’m glad they finally found her, all this time I thought that maybe we were crazy and what we saw was not real.” – Lauren stated.

 

“I know, but still I feel terrible, I mean we weren’t good to her.” – Pinoe added.

 

“Agree, I think the police will come back so be aware of that.” – Amy said.

 

“Why? We aren’t hiding anything.” – Ali let out.

 

“I know, but this finally gives them the opportunity to open the case and actually consider it a murder. If they want to talk to us then so be it, but I’m tired of them trying to make us the suspects when we didn’t do anything.” – Ash stated.

 

“I have a very bad feeling about this…” Tobin whispered, finally speaking up.

“It’ll be okay Tobs, don’t feel bad about it.” – Kelley said.

 

“What?! Of course I feel bad about it, I treated that girl horribly!!! Now she is dead.” – Tobin shouted, as she hopped out the room.

 

Syd was there waiting trying to hear something, she greeted Tobin as soon as she saw her but Tobin just ignored her.

 

Syd sent a text to Alex…

 

**The Kid: Just saw Tobin, she bolted out of their reunion. Doesn’t look good.**

**Baby Horse: I’ll try to contact her, thanks.**

 

* * *

 

Alex sent Tobin at least 10 messages and called every 15 minutes but she never got a reply.

 

That night Alex went to bed concerned about Tobin, she was trying to give her the space she needed but it was difficult for her.

 

The next day, Alex arrived extra early to the classroom. She wanted to make sure she had a chance to talk to Tobin as soon as possible. Alex waited and waited until the bell rang, Tobin was nowhere in sight.

 

After Alex ended to class, she decided to ask Kelley about Tobin.

 

“Hey Kelley, where is Tobin?” –Alex asked.

 

“She wasn’t feeling well, so she stayed in her room.” – Kelley answered.

 

“Okay, thank you.”- Alex said, she was even more worried now than before.

 

Still Alex kept trying to reach Tobin during the day, but no answer. Monday went by slowly for Alex, she decided to give Tobin, another day, but when she didn’t show up on Tuesday either she decided it was time to take matters into her own hands.

 

As soon as she was done with soccer practice, Alex went straight to Tobin’s dorm.

 

* * *

 

Tobin was sad, she felt horrible and was taking the news harder than everyone else. The boot didn’t let her walk around or run, which usually helped her in this situation in which emotions were too much. After she bolted, she sat down on a bench outside to think.

 

An hour later, Tobin returned to her dorm and stayed there for two days. She was trying to suppress the regret she was feeling at that moment. It wasn’t until Tuesday afternoon that she was startled by a loud knock on the door that she broke concentration and actually stood up.

 

When Tobin opened the door, she was met with a pair of blue eyes staring at her.

 

“Tobin…” –Alex whispered.

 

Tobin couldn’t help it anymore, she pulled Alex towards her to hug her as she closed the door.

 

“Alex, I’m sorry.” – Tobin whispered, back during the girls embrace.

 

“Tobin talk to me, please, I can help you.” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Alex, I’m ready…I want to let you in.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Why don’t we go somewhere else, it will help you.” – Alex suggested.

 

“Okay, give me five minutes.” –Tobin said, she immediately grabbed a hoodie and her stuff.

 

Alex waited for Tobin, once the girl was ready they made their way towards Alex’s car. The cop drove the student to the park by her apartment so they could talk freely.

 

Once they found an empty bench, Tobin started talking.

 

“Alex, everything I’m about to say to you, it’s something that it’s been haunting me for a while. Sometimes I can’t even sleep because of it and the nightmares that follow. Last year, we had a great start. We had a new coach, new team and we actually were really good at soccer. There was this one girl named Susan Thompson, she was good at soccer, but not great, you know. It’s not that she was bad, it’s just that we had a ton of other players that could bring more to the table. She had been trying to make the team for a while, she actually made it 2 years ago with our old coach, but once Jill came along she was cut.” – Tobin explained.

 

Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand to encourage her to continue.

 

“I was always uncomfortable being around her because she had a crush on me and was very forward. I didn’t like her at all but it was like she wasn’t taking no for an answer. Things got worse when she was cut, she went crazy stalker more and I couldn’t take it anymore. I started to react, I started to hate her and stopped trying to be nice to her. The team followed my lead and soon we probably bullied the girl. One night, I was practicing late at night alone in the field when she came to me. She said that she loved me back and that she didn’t want to be alive if I wasn’t with her. I didn’t say anything, I just looked away and moved when she tried to kiss me. Eventually I shoved her away and she got the message. Her last words to me were…You’ll regret this Heath.” – Tobin added.

 

“Then what happened?”- Alex asked, intrigued by all this new information.

 

“She stopped being all over us, all over me, then she just disappeared. I was worried, so I decided to look for her just to make sure she was okay. I went to her house and found her there, we talked for a few minutes, and then the next day she is dead. I saw her Alex, we saw her body there in a pool of blood, and we were so scared that we ran outside. When we came back with the police, the body was nowhere to be found and I don’t know…Alex…I just don’t know what the hell is going on. Yesterday, when the news came up I felt all this regret and emotions coming back, I should have done something more, I should have treated her better…” – Tobin described, tears now falling freely.

 

Alex hugged the girl and wiped away the tears from Tobin’s face using her thumb.

 

“Tobin, thank you for your trust.” – Alex said, then she leaned in to kiss Tobin.

 

After the kiss, Alex said what was on her heart.

 

“Tobin I don’t know what happen but I believe you. You are an amazing human being.” – Alex added.

 

“Thank you Alex, I think I’m falling for you.”- Tobin confessed.

 

Alex was in shock, not because of what Tobin just said, but because she realized that she was falling for Tobin too. The assignment was not an easy task, she knew the problems that lying to Tobin could bring but right now she didn’t want to think about that.

 

“I think I’m falling for you too Tobin, look at me, this is 100% true.” – Alex stated, making Tobin look directly into her eyes.

 

A statement that she needed Tobin to remember later whatever the case might be.

 

This time it was Tobin who leaned in and kiss Alex with passion and love. Alex smiled through the kiss because right now nothing else matter, it was just Tobin and her, so Alex let herself enjoy the moment.

 

The girls continued to talk for a while, they decided to go on a date the next day to make things better. Alex was going to skip soccer since Tobin couldn’t play.

 

* * *

 

Tobin couldn’t wait for her class to be over so she can go get ready for the date with Alex. As soon as class was done, she tried to get to her dorm quickly, but the boot didn’t help at all. When she finally got here, Tobin didn’t knew what to wear, she was so into it that she didn’t notice Kelley’s arrival.

 

“Hey Tobito, what’s up with you?”- Kelley asked.

 

Tobin flinched, she didn’t want to lie to Kelley, and she needed to tell her about her relationship with Alex.

 

“I don’t know what to wear, Alex and I are going to the movies.” – Tobin said, casually.

 

“TOBIN POWELL HEATH…why are you going out with teacher and assistant coach Mrs. Morgan.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“Shh, shut up, because she is my girlfriend.” – Tobin stated, proudly.

 

“What?!” – Kelley yelled.

 

“It’s been going on for a while, but we need to keep it a secret because of obvious reasons. Please don’t say anything.” – Tobin pleaded.

 

“Wow Tobin, you dog, you actually got the girl. Congratulations and don’t worry squirrely squirrel will not say a word, I’m so proud of my best friend.” – Kelly said.

 

“Now help me find something and I’ll tell you the details later.” – Tobin demanded.

 

Tobin was waiting for Alex downstairs with Kelley, she was wearing some skinny jeans, a black V neck shirt, and black snapback. Kelley laughed at the fact that Tobin only used one Nike because she had the boot on the other foot.

 

Alex saw the girls standing there waiting for her, she looked to her right to the person on the passenger seat.

 

“Look, you just got lucky.”- Alex stated.

 

“Yes! I did.” – Hope replied.

 

Alex parked in front of the girls and made her way out along with Hope.

 

“Hey Tobin, Kelley…this is my friend Hope. She is a cop and will be part of campus security for a while. I was just showing her around.” – Alex said, feeling content that she wasn’t lying.

 

“Nice to meet you.” – Tobin greeted.

 

“Kelley O’Hara…” – Kelley said, shaking Hope’s hand.

 

Hope looked directly into Kelley’s eyes as she shook her hand. _She is even prettier up close, I hope she can feel the spark I’m feeling right now…_ Hope thought.

 

“Hope Solo…Happy to meet you.”- Hope replied.

 

“Okay, good! Tobin we have to get going if we want to make it on time.” – Alex stated, she didn’t want to give details for Kelley to suspect.

 

“Alright, let’s go.” – Tobin responded.

 

Alex helped Tobin to the passenger seat and then turn around to talk to Hope.

 

“Sorry we had to cut the tour short.” – Alex apologized.

 

“Don’t worry Alex, I’ll just walk around for a bit.” – Hope replied.

 

“I can show you around, if you want to.” – Kelley added.

 

“It will be a pleasure.” – Hope said.

 

“Perfect! You girls have fun.” – Alex shouted, smiling as she got in the car.

 

Hope couldn’t stop looking at Kelley.

 

“So Solo, ready for an adventure…” – Kelley teased.

 

* * *

 

During the whole movie, Alex held onto Tobin. Luckily for them, they were practically alone at the movie because of the schedule.

 

Tobin bought popcorn and a huge soda for them to share. When the sappy romantic movie was over Alex leaned in and kissed Tobin. When the kiss ended Alex felt the happiness that being like this with Tobin made her feel. Even though she was undercover moments like this were real for her.

 

“Want to stay with me tonight and cuddle?”- Alex asked.

 

Tobin looked at Alex and she realized how much she loved her, but she wasn’t ready to say it out loud yet.

 

“Of course!” – Tobin said.

* * *

 

“And that’s how I became a soccer player…” – Kelley explained.

 

Hope and Kelley walked around campus for a while until Hope invited Kelley for ice cream. The girls had been talking for a while, Kelley even realized she missed practice but she didn’t care.

 

When the opportunity presented, Hope finally said what was on her mind.

 

“Kelley, I think you are interesting and beautiful. Can I get your number?” – Hope asked.

 

Kelley squealed loudly, which Hope took it as a good sign.

 

“Of course Hope Yolo, here…call me, I can’t wait to spend more time with you. You’ll love it.” – Kelley answered.

 

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” – Hope replied, flirting.

* * *

 

On Friday, Alex told the team about the information she got from Tobin.

 

“Thank you Alex, this is very useful. Now we know two things that are really important…Tobin Heath might be the last person to see our victim alive and the girls have motive, especially her.” – Abby stated.

 

Alex felt regret, she knew what the information meant… _Would I have covered for her?_ Alex thought.

 

“Also that might be the reason why we the girl wearing a UNC uniform. Maybe it was the girls proving a point…As of now, we need to consider all the suspects. Tobin Heath is our prime suspect in this case. Alex and Syd, keep up the good job. Try to find more, we need physical evidence…let’s see what you can find.” – Abby said.

 

Alex still hadn’t said a word, once the meeting was over she took her out her phone and opened the unread text message.

 

**Tobs <3: Hey beautiful, dinner tonight? My threat. **

The pain in Alex’s chest just got bigger as she replied with a quick “Yes” to Tobin.

* * *

 

Two weeks after the meeting, Syd and Alex hadn’t found anything related to the case. Alex and Hope were having a coffee right by the dorms talking about the situation. Hope’s addition to the situation on campus was a big plus for Alex since she now had someone to talk to.

 

Hope was talking about how ever since that Wednesday, she and Kelley had been hanging out a lot and that she enjoyed every minute of it. Alex felt jealous of Hope, she wasn’t pretending to be someone else, Kelley knew Hope was a cop which for Alex was a good thing but still they were trying to close the case. Hope also carry that burden now, she found that talking to her made things better.

 

Suddenly, they saw Lauren running like there was no tomorrow and instantly knew something was wrong.

* * *

 

Lauren arrived to her dorm after an exam, when she opened the door, she found a suspicious envelope on the floor. She picked it up and opened it quickly, inside there was a blank page with a number 1 on the corner, some red dots that seemed like blood and the words: **“All of you…”**

 

Holding the letter, Lauren ran out to find her friends.


	10. Chapter 9: The Letters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First of all, sorry for taking to long. 
> 
> As some of you know, I had an accident and injured my right hand so typing was not possible. It's fine now... I wrote this quickly just to give you guys something, I'll try to update asap (Already writting the next one). 
> 
> Hopefully you'll like it. 
> 
> Thanks!

Chapter 9: The Letters.

 

Lauren sent a text to the gals while she ran to Tobin’s room. Luckily for her, Tobin was there taking a nap.

 

“Tobin, Tobin, wake up.” – Lauren shouted.

 

“What?...Lauren?...”- Tobin murmured.

 

“Tobin I need to show you something important.” – Lauren stated.

 

The seriousness in Lauren’s voice made Tobin get up quikly and pay attention to her friend. Her ankle was way better and the boot was no longer needed.

 

“I found this in my room, someone must have slipped it under the door.”- Lauren said, while she gave the letter to Tobin.

 

Tobin studied the letter carefully, after a couple of minutes finally she speaks up.

 

“I don’t know what this is, but I think there are more to come.” – Tobin stated.

 

A few moments later all the gals were in Tobin’s room. Everyone analyzed the letter and provided a theory, they needed to figure out what they’ll do next.

 

“We can’t go to the police with this.” - Megan stated.

 

“I agree, Kelley why don't you try and get some information from Hope. Just to know what the police do in these cases.” - Lauren suggested.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.” - Kelley responded.

 

“Okay, in the meantime, let’s keep this to ourselves.” - Ash added.

 

* * *

 

 

Kelley sent a text to Hope after the meeting with the gals.

 

**KO: Hopey, coffee tomorrow?**

 

**Yolo: Of course, our place in the morning?**

 

**KO: It’s a date.**

 

The next day arrived soon. Kelley was there first, the words to formulate the question going through her head. She needed to carefully, asking Hope what do you if you receive a suspicious letter with blood on it without going to the police was tricky.

 

Hope spotted Kelley and immediately approached her.

 

“Hey squirrel.” - Hope greeted.

 

“Hey campus cop.” - Kelley greeted back.

 

They ordered their coffee and the conversation started to flow smoothly like it always did. Hope was telling Kelley about her first case, Kelley knew this was the perfect opportunity to ask her about it.

 

“That’s interesting. I have a question, what would happen if the girl you just mentioned found something with blood in it?” - Kelley asked.

 

“Well, that will immediately be considered evidence and it will be sent to trace, but of course that will bring more attention to her since more questions arise like why did she had it? Where did she get it from? How is it connected? Etc.” - Hope described.

 

“Got it, okay.” - Kelley said, her mind all over the place.

 

One thing was certain, they couldn't tell the police about the letter yet because it will just bring more attention to the gals.

 

Hope being a cop knew something was up, she was going to share the information with Alex to see if she could get something from Tobin.

 

* * *

 

After talking to Hope, Alex decided to pay Tobin a visit.

 

Tobin couldn't stop thinking about the letter, she was nervous and she had a bad feeling about this. A knock brought Tobin out of her thoughts.

 

“Come in.” - Tobin yelled.

 

Alex opened the door and greeted her girlfriend.

 

“Hey babe, you alright?” - Alex asked.

 

“Yes, yes, just thinking. Come here.” - Tobin said, while she pulled Alex towards her.

 

Tobin placed a soft kiss to Alex’s lips, then kissed her again, this time with more passion. Alex let go and got lost in Tobin. Tobin lifted Alex holding her close to her while Alex’s legs locked around Tobin’s waist.

 

Slowly, Tobin placed Alex on her bed and started kissing her all over. The moans and grunts from Alex only caused Tobin to keep it up. The midfielder stopped for a second to take a look at Alex, who opened her eyes which were darker.

 

Alex smiled and in a quick movement, she now was on top of Tobin, straddling her. Both girls were so caught up on their make out session that they didn’t notice someone entered the room.

 

“Get it Toby!” – Ash shouted.

 

Both girls stopped, Alex jumped off Tobin but she knew she was too late.

 

“Omg Tobin, you actually did it, you got Coach Morgan.” – Ash added, trying to contain her laughter.

 

Tobin was bright red and didn’t know what to say, luckily for her Alex did.

 

“Shut up Harris, yes, she got me and I got her alright. Now be quiet since we have to keep it a secret for obvious reasons.” – Alex demanded, glaring at Ash.

 

“Oh your secret is safe with me, but I recommend to be more careful.” – Ash stated.

 

Tobin was still in shock, she was glad her roommate knew about her relationship now.

 

“Thank you Ash.” – Tobin said, while she hugged Alex.

 

Alex looked directly into Tobin’s eyes and relax as soon as she felt the girl’s arms around her.

 

“You guys look so cute! It reminds me of when Ali and I started dating.” – Ash mentioned.

 

“We are way better than you guys.” – Tobin teased.

 

“Shut up!” – Ash shouted, while she checked her phone.

 

**Princess <3: Hi Love, meeting in Lauren’s room in an hour. Tell Tobin. ILY ;) **

Meanwhile Tobin and Alex continue kissing each other, lost in their own world. Ash notices this and knew she had to interrupt.

 

“Tobin, Ali just told me we need to be in Lauren’s room in an hour. I’ll let you gals continue, I’ll go hang out with Ali.” – Ash said, then she was out the door.

 

Alex took the opportunity to ask Tobin about the meeting.

 

“Hey babe, what’s going on in Lauren’s room?” – Alex asked.

 

“Don’t know, maybe she is having a crisis.” – Tobin answered, while kissing Alex’s neck.

 

“Did something happened to her? Or anyone recently?” – Alex questioned, trying to get information from Tobin.

 

Alex knew she needed to pressure Tobin, since Hope’s concern seemed to be real because of the meeting.

 

“Hmm nope, everything is fine.” – Tobin lied.

 

Alex was trained for this, she knew Tobin was lying so she asked once more.

 

“Are you sure? You know you can trust me.” – Alex asked, now it was her turn to kiss Tobin’s neck.

 

Tobin didn’t respond right away, she was lost in the feeling Alex’s lips left on her skin. After a moan, Tobin finally spoke.

 

“Yes, you don’t need to worry about it. I trust you Alex, more than you know. But now I really want to enjoy my time before I have to go with you” – Tobin stated, pulling Alex on top of her.

 

Alex and Tobin started right where they left off before Ash interrupted them.

 

Suddenly it was time for Tobin to join the gals.

 

“Wait for me? Please, remember we need to give the boot a proper goodbye so that means a celebration.” – Tobin asked.

 

“Sure, baby, I’ll wait for you here. Don’t take long.” – Alex answered.

 

“Cool! I’ll be right back Lex.” – Tobin said, then gave Alex a quick kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

“This better be good.” – Tobin said, entering Lauren’s room.

 

“Tobito, what happened to your hair?” – Amy asked.

 

“Nothing, come on, let’s do this.” – Tobin answered, she wanted to go back to Alex.

 

“Okay, since everyone is here, I’ll start…I asked Hope about it today. She basically said that it will become evidence and sent for analysis. Probably they’ll figure out whose blood is it and that kind of stuff. The thing that worried me is that she said that will only bring more questions and of course we’ll be the center of attention. They will question us again, so we cannot take this to the police.” – Kelley explained.

 

“Thank you Kelley, so we’ll keep this letter to ourselves and pretend nothing happened.” – Pinoe stated.

 

“All in favor, raise your hand.” – Lauren said.

 

All of the gals raised their hand.

 

“Perfect, it’s settled then…There is something else I want to tell you.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“What is it Tobin?” – Amy asked concerned.

 

“You are like sisters to me and I don’t want to hide this from you anymore especially since Ash caught us this morning. Alex and I are dating. We’ve been together for a while, it’s complicated since she is our teacher and coach, but I think…no wait, no... I’m sure I’m in love with her.” – Tobin confessed.

 

All the girls cheered and hugged Tobin, they were happy for her.

 

“Have you told her yet?” – Kelley asked.

 

“No, I will soon. I just want the moment to be perfect you know, so I don’t scare her away.” – Tobin explained.

 

“Awwww Tobito.” – Ali said.

 

Tobin was feeling nervous and wanted to go back to Alex.

 

“Well, if that’s all, my woman is waiting for me.” – Tobin said, while almost running out the door.

 

* * *

 

 

While Alex waited for Tobin, she scanned her surroundings. She smiled when she noticed bits of Tobin’s personality everywhere. She loved the way the girl made her feel, she loved how she treated her, and she loved her kisses…. That was the moment Alex realized she was in love with this girl.

 

“I love you, Tobin Heath.” – Alex whispered to no one.

 

Alex needed to feel Tobin closer after saying those words so she opened one of the midfielder’s drawers to pull out a hoodie she could wear that had her scent on it while she waited.

 

Looking through the bunch of hoodies, avoiding all the UNC ones, Alex found the perfect one…it was a Nike Black Hoodie that screamed Tobin to her. When she pulled it out of the drawer something fell on the floor. After putting the hoodie on, she tried to arrange everything the way it was, that's when she noticed that the thing that fell out was a piece of clothing.

 

Alex picked it up and gasped, she extended the shirt to take a better look. It was one of Tobin’s light blue UNC jerseys, it had the #17 and, unfortunately for Alex, blood all over it. Quickly she took a picture with her cell phone and placed it back.

 

 _What did you do Tobin? Are you a killer?_ Alex thought, eventually it was too much for her. She needed some space, therefore she made her way back to her apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

When Tobin arrived, she notices that Alex was missing, but spotted a note on her bed.

 

 

**Tobin, something came up. Text you later – A.**

Tobin sat on her bed and read the note over and over again. She was trying to read between the lines when Ash and Ali arrived.

 

“Hey Tobs, you alright?” – Ali asked, as she sat next to Tobin.

 

“Yeah, Alex left me this. We agreed she’ll wait for me.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Don’t worry about it, maybe it was an emergency. Send her a text.” – Ali suggested.

 

“You are right, let me do that.” – Tobin replied, grabbing her phone.

 

“You guys…” – Ash said, waving an envelope just like the one Lauren got.

 

“Is that the same as Lauren?” – Tobin asked.

 

“It seems like it is, this wasn’t here this morning. Did you see it when you got here?” – Ash questioned.

 

“No, but I went straight to Alex’s note.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Where was it?” – Ali asked.

 

“On my desk.” – Ash replied, sitting next to Ali on Tobin’s bed.

 

“Let’s open it.” – Tobin stated.

 

Ash slowly pulled out the piece of paper, just like Lauren’s it had the blood stains and a number on top. This time, it was number 7 and the message said: **“you'll regret it.”**

 

The girls look at each other, there was definitely something going on.


	11. Chapter 10: I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this one. Tumblr: http://chilltobsheath17.tumblr.com/
> 
> WARNING...SMUTT!!! 
> 
> (Feedback appreciated)

**Chapter 10: I love you.**

 

Alex was a mess when she arrived to her apartment, she was having an internal battle with her feelings. Finally, her job and emotions collided. She realized that Tobin was not just a job anymore, she was in love with her.

 

 _Tobin, what will you do when I tell you the truth?_ Alex thought.

 

She ignored all the text and calls from Tobin, right now she needed to be alone.

 

First, she decided to admit that she was emotionally compromised. Being undercover was not an easy task and she let emotions take over.

 

Second, the shirt that she found in Tobin’s room was something that was definitely linked to the case. _Will I be capable of share the information without harming Tobin?_

Alex grabbed her phone and opened the picture she took, her cop instinct told her Tobin was guilty or there was something that she was not telling Alex. Her mind was telling her to share the picture with the team, but her heart was telling her to believe in her now girlfriend.

 

_When I asked you to be my girlfriend, did I mean it or was it to get closer to you? What is going to happen to us? Will I be strong enough to be by your side if you are guilty? Will you be with me once you find out about me?_

All the mixed emotions took a toll on Alex, who couldn’t stop crying. Eventually, she fell asleep with a huge pain in her chest.

 

When she woke up, the pain was still there, she didn’t knew what to do to end it. She was not at peace with herself, she was conflicted. For the first time in many years, Alex Morgan didn’t know what to do afterward.

 

The next morning, Alex was still dealing with her emotions, but she had to go to campus. She was grateful that she didn’t have to see Tobin in class that day and she did her best to evade the midfielder.

 

Every once in a while she checked her phone and saw brand new messages/missed calls from Tobin but she didn’t reply.

 

Syd noticed something odd in Alex and decided to approach her friend after she finished her last class.

 

“Alex, what’s going on with you? You look terrible.” – Syd asked.

 

“I messed up Syd.” – Alex answered.

“What? Why?” – Syd questioned.

 

“I’m emotionally compromised, I fell in love with Tobin.” – Alex confessed.

 

“Alex, are you serious? You knew you couldn’t do that, it could compromise the whole investigation.” – Syd replied.

 

“You think I don’t know that… That is why I messed up. I don’t know what to do.” – Alex said.

 

“You need to keep going, the sooner this ends, the better. Once this is over you can deal with your feelings without putting anything in danger. You can do it, Alex, I believe in you, you are a great cop. You can’t let this ruin you.” - Syd encouraged.

 

“You are right, I need to finish this so this assignment can be over.”- Alex replied.

 

“Are you going to practice? Because if you are, then we should get going.” – Syd asked.

 

“No, I talked to Jill. I’m going home and rest, I’m not feeling very good.” – Alex answered.

 

“Okay then, remember…this is an assignment, we need to find who killed Susan.” – Syd stated.

 

“I know, talk to you later.” – Alex said, as she walked away.

 

_Why didn’t I tell her about the bloody jersey? What will I do with that information?_

* * *

 

 

Tobin had been trying to reach Alex for a day without luck. She was hoping to see her on campus or at practice, but it was clear that Alex was nowhere to be found.

 

Ali and Ash walked hand in hand towards Tobin.

 

“Hey, you alright?” – Ash asked.

 

“Honestly, no, I haven’t heard from Alex since she left the note yesterday. I’ve been trying to reach her and nothing. Plus, I can’t stop thinking about the letters.” – Tobin confessed.

 

“Why don’t you go find her, you can’t do much here since they just took the boot off. I’m sure Jill will let you go. And the letters, we need to wait and see if there is another one today to confirm our theory.” – Ali said.

 

The theory Ash, Ali and Tobin came up with is that the each gal will receive one. They decided to wait for another letter to show up before they let the other know. They didn’t want to worry them for nothing.

“You are right, I’ll talk to Jill and wait to see if someone gets a letter today.” – Tobin stated, walking towards Jill.

 

“Good luck.” – Ash shouted.

 

10 minutes later, Tobin was in front of Alex’s door. She hesitated, but eventually found the courage to knock.

 

Alex was lying on her bed thinking about everything when she heard the soft knock on the door.

 

Without really thinking about it, she stood up to open the door. Once she did, she came face to face with the girl that was on her mind.

 

“Alex, what is going on? Are you okay?”- Tobin asked, concerned.

 

Alex just stood there letting Tobin caress her face.

 

“Lex, please, why are you crying?” – Tobin asked again, pushing Alex into the apartment and closing the door with her foot.

 

The look on Tobin’s face was enough to break Alex, all the insecurity and inner conflict she was having long gone. Right now, the thing that matters is that Tobin was here in front of her concerned.

 

“I’m sorry Tobs.” – Alex whimpered, the tears now falling freely.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I’m here for you.” – Tobin replied, while she caressed Alex’s back.

 

Alex led Tobin to the couch and curled up with her. Tobin holds onto Alex as if her life depended on it.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it, just hold me.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Of course Lex, I’ll do anything you need.” – Tobin said.

 

Alex continued to cry and after a while she stopped, she realized that the only way to be at peace and to get to the bottom of this was to tell Tobin the truth right now even if it costs her job.

 

“Tobin, look at me. I need to tell you something.” - -Alex whispered, but the words didn’t come out.

 

Tobin notice Alex was nervous, so she decided to do something about it, _this is it._

 

“Alex, I need to tell you something too. Okay, well meeting you was the best thing that could happen to me. You are amazing, beautiful, and just perfect. I’m so grateful that God put you in my way and that i can call you my girlfriend. What I’m trying to say is that I’ve fallen in love with you, Alex I love you.” - Tobin let out.

 

Alex melted, when she heard Tobin said those words. The ache in her heart was long gone, right now she needed to tell Tobin how she really felt.

 

“Tobin, I love you too. No matter what happens, please remember that I do love you with all my heart. I can’t be thankful enough for having you.” – Alex whimpered, while closing the space between them.

 

Soon both girls were showing how much they loved each other. The kiss started slowly, but then it was so passionate that Alex and Tobin took a moment to breathe.

 

Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand and led her to her room. Tobin couldn’t stop looking at Alex, once they got there Tobin pulled Alex to her and kissed her jaw, neck and lips. Alex could feel Tobin, all over, the sensation left by every touch made her happy and wanted.

 

The cop realized that she belongs with Tobin and this passionate moment only proves that they were made for each other. With new found desire Alex took control and started kissing Tobin back with all she got.

 

A few minutes later, Alex lifted Tobin’s shirt and discarded it. Tobin did the same, she wanted to see all of Alex, so she started removing all of the clothing she could from Alex.

 

Once done, Tobin pulled back to look at Alex’s eyes for a moment, then move to scan her girlfriend’s bare skin.

 

Alex notices Tobin stares at her as her breath tremors as she takes her in.

 

“Tobin, take me to bed.” – Alex whispered.

 

Tobin was speechless, she didn’t know what exactly to do next so she just lets instinct take over. Tobin carried Alex, bridal style, to the bed. Slowly, she laid Alex on it while she hovers on top of her, letting her hands roam through the cop’s body.

 

Alex is trying to pull it together, by then Tobin started kissing her neck, jaw, shoulders, etc…she almost lost it as goosebumps invaded her body leaving a tickling sensation all over. Distracted, Alex didn’t notice Tobin moving down until she brushed her lips over her heart.

 

Tobin’s warm breath makes Alex aware of the passionate love she has for this girl. Tobin noticed how Alex’s eyes are darker than usual. Alex gives a small nod, then Tobin’s warm breath move from her chest to her breast.

 

A fire ignites inside of Alex as her hips involuntarily push off the bed. Tobin moved quickly to the other breast causing Alex to let out a moan and just turns Tobin on.

 

Alex pushed Tobin off her, but before Tobin could protest, Alex removes Tobin’s clothes in a desperate way. The anticipation starts to get Tobin even more turned on than before. This time, instead of pulling Tobin on top of her, Alex pushed Tobin towards the bed and straddles her.

 

Tobin’s heart is beating faster as Alex is on top of her kissing her lips, she feels intoxicated by Alex’s warm bare skin touching hers. After Alex, returns the love Tobin showed her before, Tobin in a swift motion shifts so she could be on top again.

 

As if asking for permission, Tobin looked directly into Alex eyes.

 

“Tobin, I need you, please.” – Alex murmured.

 

“I love you.” – Tobin whispered, as she lowers her hand.

 

Alex can sense Tobin’s fingers searching between their joined bodies. Suddenly, Alex feels Tobin were she needed her the most and lets out a loud groan, not caring about who could have heard her.

 

The noises coming out of Alex only motivate Tobin as she moves her hand faster as she stares reading her reactions. Taking Alex by surprise, Tobin pushes a finger inside her. Alex goes wild and looks back at Tobin who now has a glassy glow on her hazel eyes.

 

Tobin sensed that Alex wanted more, she added another finger, then slides back and thrusts them in again. Soon Alex started shaking as she screamed ‘Tobin’ at the top of her lungs with a few ‘I love you’ were added.

 

When Alex finally let go, all the emotions she was feeling during the day came pouring out. No more uncertainly, no more doubts, here in Tobin’s arms was where she belong. No one had ever made her feel this way, Alex was exhausted, and she was no longer emotionally compromised but full of pleasure.

 

Tobin noticed Alex started to drift off, she moved to get up, but Alex pulled her back to her.

 

“Stay.” – Alex demanded.

 

“Always” – Tobin replied.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning, Alex woke up with an arm around her. When she turned around she noticed Tobin was lying face down next to her, the bed sheets stopped on her lower back leaving her back exposed.

 

Slowly, without waking Tobin up and moving her arm, Alex adjusted her position so she could lay sideways to face Tobin.

 

The small ray of light illuminated Tobin, making Alex, appreciate the girl next to her. Alex didn’t regret last night, but she couldn’t ignore the guilt she was feeling because she couldn’t tell Tobin the truth.

 

Alex wanted to forget that feeling so she leaned in and place a gently kiss on Tobin’s lips. Tobin woke up at the contact and responded sleepily at first, then with more intensity to let Alex know she was fully awake.

 

Once again, Alex, forgot about her emotions, giving into Tobin but this time she returned the favor.

 

* * *

 

After breakfast, both girls got ready for the day, they couldn’t be away from each other. It’s like a new part of their relationship blossom and they were living in the bliss from it.

When Tobin arrived to her dorm, her huge smile disappeared when she realized that the gals were all together in her room.

 

“What’s going on?” – Tobin asked.

 

“We got a third one, this was in my room in the morning.” – Kelley stated, giving the letter to Tobin.

 

As the other two, this one had the number 5 on the corner. The message: **“for answers…”** written down.

 

“We are getting one per day, we’re guessing there will be 7 of this so we need to be ready for that.” – Lauren stated.

 

“We are going to wait for tomorrow to see if there is another one so start putting the message together.” – Amy stated.

 

“Okay, let’s wait and try to think about what we are going to do.”- Ash stated.

 

* * *

 

Alex arrived after her long day at the precinct since Abby wanted an update. She gathered her phone and hide it from everyone, she knew the picture of Tobin’s bloody jersey will make Abbyy go pick Tobin up right now and she needed time to figure out what to do.

 

The guilt from this morning still was there, she hated that she shared wonderful moments with Tobin without being truthful.

 

Alex was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn’t even realized the whole team was in the room now. Before the meeting started, Alex felt her phone vibrate and she picked it up to check it, it was a message from Tobin.

 

**Tobs <3: Hey babe, missed you at practice. Been daydreaming about you all day, especially your soft skin. I love you, let me know when you are free. Can’t wait to see you. :***

 

Alex decided to send a quick response.

 

**Lex: I have been thinking about you all day, I’ll call you soon. Love you, hon.**

 

Alex smiled to herself, there wasn’t a piece of lie in that message. She could still feel Tobin’s touch on her skin and it drove her wild.

 

“Okay, what do we have?” – Abby asked.

 

“There is something definitely going on, the gals are having meeting after meeting. They don’t let me in but I heard them once through the door. They were talking about a letter.” – Syd stated.

 

“The other day Kelley asked me about what will happen if there was something with blood on it. I think it’s related because I noticed that after my response, she was quiet and lost in her thoughts.” – Hope explained.

 

Alex assumed that it was Tobin’s bloody shirt what Kelley was talking about… _The gals most know about this, Are they trying to protect Tobin? Tobin did you do it? I wish I knew what was going on…._

“Alex? Hello? Do you have an update?” – Carli asked, while she waved her hand in front of Alex’s face.

 

“No, nothing, I have been trying to get closer to Tobin but nothing new.”- Alex said, defeated.

 

“Come on Alex, we need more from you. You are the one that is closer to Tobin which is our prime suspect. We need you to step it up, maybe you and Hope can inspect her room… I don’t know, do something. You know I hate to be like this, but you need to give us something ASAP.” – Abby demanded.

 

Alex was not used to failure, she was not going to fail. She will deliver the piece of clothing, but not yet, first she needed to tell Tobin the truth.

 

“I have an idea.” – Syd said.

 

“Go on…” – Carli replied.

 

“Why don’t you suggest a double date with Ali and Ash to make sure the gals are not in the room, then Hope and I can search for anything related to the case or the letter. In the meantime we’ll try to get more info.” – Syd added.

 

“I like that, set it for the weekend.” – Abby stated.

 

 _Damn, they are going to find the jersey… I need to do something….._ Alex thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?


	12. Chapter 11: The Message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this is fine, i was going through some writer's block. This was very hard to write, I dont think this is great.... but oh well here it is.

Chapter 11: The Message.

 

As the days passed, Alex and Tobin only became more inseparable.

 

Keeping their distance while they were in class and soccer was hard, but other than that they were attached to the hip.

 

Even when they were not together, Alex constantly sent messages to Tobin to let her know how much she missed her. Tobin, on the other hand, called Alex at any given opportunity just to hear her raspy voice.

 

After the soccer practice, Alex took the opportunity to suggest the double date to Tobin.

 

“Hey Heath, got a sec?” – Alex asked, keeping her distance.

 

“Of course, Coach.” – Tobin answered, smiling at the girl.

 

The other girls hit the showers, leaving Tobin and Alex alone on the field.

 

“I have an idea I want to run by you.” – Alex stated.

 

“Okay, Lex, What’s your idea?” – Tobin asked, intrigued.

 

“Well, I was thinking if we could have a double date with Ali and Ash. I want to get to know your friends better because I know how important they are for you.” – Alex described.

 

“Seriously?! That will be awesome! I think they’ll love the idea.” – Tobin replied.

 

Tobin was thrilled when Alex suggested a double date with Ash and Ali, it was a step forward in their relationship plus she was happy that she could let her friends since she had to hide her feelings almost all the time because of Alex’s school/coach role.

 

“You go ask them, I need to help Jill with some stuff out here.” – Alex suggested.

 

“I want to kiss you right now.” – Tobin said.

 

“Me too, you owe me a kiss later.” – Alex replied, with a wink.

 

Tobin ran to the locker room and pulled Ash aside to tell her about Alex’s idea.

 

When Tobin told Ash, she jumped excited as she agreed and soon the dinner was set for Friday at 7pm.

 

Tobin couldn’t wait for their double date

 

* * *

 

“I’m completely in love with her, Kelley.” – Tobin confessed, to Kelley.

 

The rest of the girls just left for the night, Ash left them alone to walk Ali back to her room giving Tobin the opportunity to share her feelings with her best friend.

 

“I know how you feel, I’m falling for Hope Solo.” – Kelley responded.

 

“Seriously?! I’m happy for you.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Yeah, I’m happy for both of us, but I’ll be happier if these letters go away.” – Kelley said, holding the bunch.

 

As the girls predicted, each one of them received one per day. The day after Kelley found her letter, Pinoe received one with the number 6 on the corner. The message: “about Susan…” written down.

 

They now knew what it was all about and they were prepared to face it together. They figured out that the numbers were how they should arrange the letters to form a sentence when Ali got hers, which had the number 4 and the message: “In the Brady House.”

 

But it wasn’t until Amy got her letter that the girls got an idea of where this was going.

 

All of you (1 Lauren), (2 Tobin)_________, at 11pm (3 Amy) in the Brady House (4 Ali) for answers (5 Kelley) about Susan or (6 Pinoe) you'll regret it (7 Ash).

 

Someone wanted to lure them to the place where it all started. The only detail missing was in Tobin’s letter, they had the place, the time, the subject, the threat…just the when was missing.

 

Tobin knew that her letter was coming tomorrow and that it finally will give them the date. That night after Kelley left, she talked to Alex on the phone until it was time to call it a day.

 

Tobin couldn’t sleep at all, the anticipation was too much. Instead of dreaming she was thinking and reliving all the moments she had with Susan. She hated herself for being indifferent towards her in the end.

 

Lost in her own world, Tobin was still thinking about the situation when she noticed a white envelop sliding on her floor.

 

Quickly, she stood up and ran to the door, when she opened it no one was there. She did a quick walk to try and spot someone, but it was clear that whomever slid it was gone.

 

When she got back to her room, she picked the envelope and wake up Ash.

 

“Ash, wake up, I got my letter.” – Tobin stated.

 

“What?! Oh, okay, open it dude.” – Ash commanded.

 

Tobin did what Ash told her, she opened the envelope and pulled out the white piece of paper with blood stains.

 

The number 2 was in the corner, the message finally completed the sentence.

 

**All of you, met me FRIDAY NIGHT at 11pm in the Brady House, for answers about Susan or you'll regret it.**

 

Ash sent a text to the girl’s message group with the complete sentence while Tobin kept reading it.

 

“Should we cancel dinner?”- Ash asked.

 

“No, I don’t want Alex to be suspicious about this, plus we can have dinner early then go to the Brady House. We need to keep this to ourselves, I have a feeling we shouldn’t involve the cops…the letter already has a warning, we don’t know the consequences of the cops finding out.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Agree, let’s think of a plan then.” – Ash suggested.

 

* * *

 

Alex had been trying to tell Tobin the truth for the last few days, but something was always on the way.

 

The opportunity was never present, especially after Alex sensed not being her usual chill self.

 

“Are you alright?” – Alex asked, she was on top of Tobin, straddling her while she sat on the couch.

 

“Yes, sorry, I’m just nervous for tomorrow.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Why? The double date?” – Alex questioned, placing small kissed on Tobin’s neck.

 

“Y..Yes, I don’t know what stories Ash might tell you.” – Tobin lied, she was nervous about the events after dinner.

 

“Oh, that reminds me, I have to go help a friend with her thesis after dinner, but I’ll call you after to see if you want to come over and stay the night.” – Alex stated, giving her a lame excuse so she could meet her team later to discuss the search.

 

“Yeah, I’m helping Kelley and Ash with a project so that’s perfect.” – Tobin lied, again.

 

Tobin closed the space between them and gave Alex a passionate kiss.

* * *

 

“Okay, here is the plan for tomorrow.” – Lauren stated.

 

The girls gathered that night to figure out what they will do tomorrow.

 

“We met here then go to the house. Ali, Ash and Tobin will be joining us there since they will be having dinner with Alex.” – Lauren added.

 

“We decided to go since I don’t want Alex to get suspicious or worried about all of these.” – Tobin said.

 

“Okay, we’ll that’s settle then. Get ready.” – Ash added.

 

* * *

 

Alex knew that Tobin will be with her friends so she decided to surprise her girlfriend by visiting her. In reality, Alex wanted to hide the jersey she found the other day.

 

Once she got to the dorms, Alex quickly got into Tobin’s room, she knew that the midfielder didn’t lock the door. She went straight to the drawer, she pulled all the sweatshirts out and was really surprised that she couldn’t find the jersey.

 

 

After another careful search, she gave up, the jersey was not where she left it.

 

Alex heard someone by the door so she immediately placed everything back to the way it was.

 

* * *

 

Tobin entered her room and saw Alex sitting on her bed.

 

“Hey Tobs, I was waiting for you.” – Alex said.

 

“Hey babe, I like the surprise.” – Tobin replied, walking towards Alex.

 

Alex grabbed Tobin’s shirt and pulled her to close the distance between them. They shared a passionate kiss, then things were starting to get heated.

 

*Cough* “Sorry guys.” – Ash yelled, breaking the moment.

 

Alex and Tobin just laughed, their foreheads pressed together.

 

“Ready for tomorrow?” – Alex asked Ash.

 

“Yes, we even selected our outfits. What about you?”- Ash asked back.

 

Alex realized she hasn’t picked anything yet. Tobin saw the panic in her girlfriends face.

 

“Hey, you’ll look beautiful in whatever you wear.” – Tobin stated.

 

“Awww, you two are gross.” – Ash teased.

 

“Shut up!” – Tobin yelled, keeping Alex close.

 

“Hey babe, let’s just ignore her.” – Alex said, while pulling Tobin towards her.

 

“Forget it, I’m out of here.” – Ash yelled, as she sprinted out the room.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday was finally here, Tobin was uneasy and nervous. She even skipped classes to have time to think of her strategy and get ready for the date.

 

Tobin and Ash decided to wear all black just in case it was needed for later. A snapback, skinny jeans, V-Neck shirt and Nikes was her outfit for the day. Ash went with the same just a button up and doc martens.

 

Ash went to get Ali while Tobin waited for Alex outside.

 

Ten minutes after, Alex was there wearing some jeans and a nice blue top.

 

“You look beautiful, I wish I could kiss you now.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Me too, but that’ll happen as soon as we are out of here.” – Alex replied.

 

“Ready! Let’s go!” – Ash shouted, when she noticed Alex was there.

 

The girls then hopped in Tobin’s car to make their way to the nice little Mexican restaurant that Ali chose.

 

“You are cool Alex, sorry it is really hard to see you as our teacher and not our friend.” – Ash said.

 

“It’s only temporary, I’m almost done. I think it’s just two more weeks or so.” – Alex replied.

 

“Really? That’s great!”- Tobin yelled, excited.

 

“Damn Tobs, chill, you already got the girl.” – Ash added.

 

“She did…”- Alex said, giving Tobin a small peck.

 

“You are awesome babe.” – Tobin replied.

 

The girls continued with their dinner until it was time to leave.

**

Meanwhile, Syd and Hope waited for the girls to drive away. Once see the car disappear, the cops moved quickly into the dorms.

 

They were about to enter the room when they saw the other gals outside the hall. In a sudden move, both Hope and Syd hide behind a long couch.

 

“What are we waiting for?”- Amy asked.

 

“Pinoe, she said she’ll be out in a minute.” – Lauren replied

 

While the girls waited for her friend they talked about unimportant stuff, Syd and Hope couldn’t move from their spot without being seen.

 

“Sorry! I was caught up with an assignment that I needed to hand in today. Let me go change…” – Pinoe shouted, as she ran to her room.

 

“Argh! She better be quick.” – Kelley said.

 

Hope smiled, she could imagine Kelley’s annoyed face while saying this. Syd elbowed Hope to bring her back to reality.

 

“Ready! Let’s go.” – Pinoe said, while she made her way back.

 

The girls nodded, then made their way out the dorms to their destination, the Brady House.

* * *

 

Hope and Syd waited for a little bit, just to be sure they weren’t coming back. At that moment, Syd felt her phone vibrate.

 

“It’s Alex, they are almost done at the restaurant. We need to be quick.” – Syd said.

 

“Well, we lost a lot of time hiding behind the coach…it was at least 45 min. So let’s do this.” – Hope replied.

 

Both cops used their tactics to raid the room, after a detailed search they didn’t find anything.

 

“What else is missing for us to check?” – Hope asked.

 

Syd took a moment to reply, since she was reading another text from Alex.

 

“They are almost here, quick search the beds.” – Syd answered.

 

Hope lifted Ash’s mattress, then Tobin’s.

 

“Wait! Don’t move, hold it…”- Syd yelled.

 

“Tell me when you are ready.” – Hope said, holding the mattress up.

 

Syd pulled out 7 pieces of papers, when she notices the blood stains on them, she told Hope to lower the mattress.

 

“We need to get out now.” – Hope added, when Syd showed her the finding.

 

Both cops made their way back to their first hiding place while they waited for Alex. Syd tried to inspect the letters, but she was distracted by the 4 girls making their way towards the dorms.

 

They saw Alex and Tobin get out of the car.

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go and that you could come with us for ice cream.”- Tobin said.

 

“I know, but I promise I’ll do this, but I’ll see you later okay?” – Alex whispered.

 

“Okay, I love you.” – Tobin stated, taking a step forward.

 

“I love you too.” – Alex replied, for just Tobin to hear.

 

“You owe me another kiss.” –Tobin said.

 

“You can collect later, babe.” – Alex responded, seductively.

 

“Be careful.” – Tobin demanded.

 

“Always.” – Alex replied, while she hopped in her car.

Alex drove away waving at Tobin, who then drove away with Ali and Ash.

 

Syd called Alex right away…

 

“Go to the precinct, we have something huge.” – Syd stated.

 

Alex heart sank, _did they find the jersey…I don’t think so since I couldn’t find it myself…. Damn Tobin, what do they have on you?_

Hope and Syd stare at the letters, after reading them, they knew exactly where the girls headed to.

 

“Turn on the siren, we need to get the others and go to the house.” – Hope demanded.

 

“On it!”- Syd said, she placed the siren on the top of the car and speed up while Hope made the needed phone calls.


	13. Chapter 12: Brady House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving.
> 
> I'm thankful for the time you dedicate to reading this.
> 
> This is an interesting chapter, i'll update the next one tomorrow or saturday at the most. 
> 
> Hope you like it!
> 
> Thanks for your comments and kudos....

Chapter 12: Brady House.

 

“We found this underneath Tobin Heath’s bed.” – Syd stated, showing the letters to the rest of the detectives.

 

“This meeting is happening right now?”-  Abby asked.

 

“Yes, we have to move out now.” – Hope said.

 

“Suit up, we are out in five.” – Carli instructed.

 

“Is that the only thing you found?” – Alex asked, curious.

 

“Yes, now let’s go.” – Hope answered.

 

Alex was relieved they didn’t find the jersey but still the letters seemed to be bad news. What is this Tobin? Why didn’t you tell me about them? Please don’t be involved in this….

 

The team along with a few patrol cars rushed towards the house on Brady Street.

* * *

 

The rest of the girls waited for Ash, Ali and Tobin outside, when they saw Tobin’s car approaching they got ready.

 

With the team complete, the girls made their way towards the house.

 

“Where to?” – Amy asked.

 

“I think we should go directly to the basement, which is where everything happened.” – Ash suggested.

 

“Agreed, ready? Turn on the flashlights.” – Lauren stated.

“I’ll go first.” – Tobin demanded, making her way to the front of the group.

 

The gals entered the house, Tobin was followed closely by Ash and Ali with Amy and Lauren behind them, at the end of the group Pinoe and Kelly trailed the others.

 

Tobin descended the familiar stairs to the basement, she tried to turn the lights on but it didn’t work. Using her flashlight she scanned the room, she noticed the dried pool of blood they had seen before. By that time, all the girls were right next to it.

 

“What’s that?” – Kelley asked, pointing her flashlights towards the thing.

 

Ash and Ali pointed their flashlights towards the spot Kelley pointed.  

 

A big brown box was on the other side of the huge blood stain on the floor that said “UNC Women’s Soccer Team” on one side written in black.  Slowly, Tobin walked towards it with Kelley following her, surrounding the stain.

 

“Omg…”- Kelley whispered.

 

“What?”- Pinoe shouted.

 

Tobin kneeled down and grabbed the first thing in the box, she extended the familiar jersey for the others to see.

 

“Tobin, is that your jersey? Why is it covered in blood?” – Amy asked, as Tobin holds the UNC light blue jersey with blood spattered on it.

 

“I…I don’t know. Who's blood is it?” - Tobin asked, back.

“Wait, there is more.” - Kelley said, pulling out the yellow dress they saw Susan wearing.

“I’m not liking this at all.” - Lauren stated.

Ash made her way towards the box and pulled some polaroids.

“Check this out, there are a bunch of pictures from Susan.”- Ash said, shocked.

“Omg, these are horrible, who would do this to her and take pictures?” - Ali questioned, seeing the photographs.

“I don’t know, but we need to get the police involved. This is too much, maybe the one that sent us the message wanted us to find this and bring it to them.” - Amy assumed.

Right after Amy’s words, the light turned on, illuminating the whole basement. Quickly they all got together behind Tobin and Ash who were facing the stairs.

“We are not alone.” - Ash stated.

Tobin saw a baseball bat a few feet from the box and in a sudden move, picked it up. She noticed the blood stains it had but still grabbed it hard, ready to attack if that was the case.

The gals heard footsteps on the upper level, it was clear that whomever that was approaching them.

A few minutes later, they saw someone dressed in black walking down the stairs.

“Who are you? What do you want?” - Ash yelled.

The figure, who seemed to be a man, laughed... his face completely covered by a mask.

“Glad you made it, I’m proud of you gals.” - The man said, the voice sounded altered almost robotic.

“I'm not going to ask you again, who are you?”- Ash asked again.

“Let’s just say I’m someone looking for a revenge and finally I’m going to get it.” - The man stated.

“We haven’t done anything.” - Kelley shouted, towards him.

“Not directly, but still...I’m going to use you for my revenge.” - The man explained.

Tobin was taking none of it, she took a few steps forward but stopped when the man pulled out a gun from his back.

“Don’t move! Get back! Now!” - The man yelled.

Tobin did what he asked and slowly returned to the group.

“You think you are so clever, don’t you, Tobin Heath, let me tell you something you are not. You are a fool, but don’t worry, you’ll get yours. You all made it too easy, Susan’s death was not in the books but it won't be in vain, actually it will help the purpose of all of it.”- The man added.

“What are you talking about? What do you want from us?”- Lauren asked.

“I want you to go down for the murder of Susan, well not all of you. Soon you’ll all be dead by the hands of your teammate who went crazy...Tobin and finally the team will be over, which is my goal.” - The man said, laughing.

Tobin froze at the statement, she will never let anything happen to her friends.

“Shut up! You’ll have to go through my dead body to do that.” - Tobin shouted, furious.

“I plan on it, you’ll be the poor girl who realized what she did and ends up killing herself.” - The man stated.

The gals just look at each other, who was this man and why did he want to bring the team down?

“Now, all of you on your knees.” - The man demanded.

The girls did exactly that, they all knelt holding hands.

* * *

 

Alex adjusted her bullet proof vest with the word POLICE in the front, then got in the car with Abby and Syd.

“You two stay by the cars, we don’t want the girls to see you.” - Abby instructed, while placing the siren on the hood.

Abby gave a signal and the entourage speeded through the streets towards their destination.

As they approached the house, Alex noticed Tobin’s car parked outside. At that moment, she felt a shiver through her whole body as she feared for Tobin’s well being.

* * *

 

Meanwhile the girls were still kneeling in front of the guy, he was making sure all of them touched the stuff that was inside the box.

“Why is he doing this?”- Ali asked, Ash in a low voice.

“He wants our prints on them, he is framing us Ali.” - Ash answered.

“Be quiet! Not another word or one of you will die soon.” - The man stated.

When it was Tobin’s turn the man was a little bit more rough which brought a fire in Tobin.

“Why have we don’t to you?! Hell! What I have done to you?”- Tobin yelled.

The man hit Tobin in the face hard, then kneeled to be at her eye level.

“To me nothing, but you broke Susan’s heart. When I told her about my plan, she was in on it immediately, she was the one who suggested you to take the blame. She wanted her revenge as much as I want mine.” - The man explained.

He was about to pull Tobin’s hand towards her jersey when the loud noise of the police sirens filled the room.

“You called the cops?!” - The man yelled, punching Tobin once more.

“We didn't call them, stop!”- Kelley shouted, trying to protect her best friend.

“I don't believe you, I need to do this faster.” - The man stated.

Tobin saw an opportunity when he turned for a second to stand back up. With all the force she had in her she pushed him, causing him to fall backwards, then she quickly grabbed the bat and swing it towards the light bulb.

As soon as it made contact, the light bulb shattered into pieces, leaving the room pitch black.

“Run!” - Tobin yelled, the song of the sirens loud and clear now.

The girls did just that, but as they were about to go up the stairs they heard a shot. They froze, but screamed as fear took over.

“Nobody leaves!”- The man yelled, at them.

* * *

 

The cops arrived at the house, quickly everyone got out of the car. Abby, Hope, Carli and some blue collars surrounded the house.

Syd and Alex waited impatiently by the patrol cars, Alex tried to calm herself down. She just wanted Tobin to be okay.

They saw the detectives go in the front of the house, but just as they crossed the door they all heard the shot.

Alex and Syd didn't even think about it, they ran as fast as they could to get inside the house.

* * *

 

In the pitch dark of the basement, the girls were scattered across the big room. The man didn't even know where to point his gun at, he was clearly outnumbered and the girls knew it.

Tobin noticed how nervous the man was getting, like he didn't plan this to go like this.

“You’ll regret this, I’ll come back for you….Enjoy your life while it last.” - The man shouted, then made a run for it, breaking the small window in the basement.

An instant later the girls heard the door front door open loudly, followed by steps. Soon the door of the basement opened as well…

“Freeze! Police nobody move!” - Abby shouted.

The detectives, plus the police came running down the stairs, Alex and Syd right behind them.

“Get some light in here.” - Abby added.

All the girls froze, they couldn't see anything other than the light coming from the flashlights of the police, but soon the room was all light up.

Kelley was the first to notice Hope there, who immediately made her way towards her.

“Are you alright?” - Hope asked.

“Yes...yes...Oh Hope.” - Kelley answered, throwing herself into Hope’s arms.

Hope hugged her girlfriend, not caring what Abby or Carli said. Kelley seemed to be really scared and she needed her in that moment.

Tobin lifted her head to take a look at her surroundings, her right side of her face was throbbing, in that moment she came in contact with a pair of beautiful blue eyes… Alex!

“Alex! What are you doing here? Get out, it’s not safe!” - Tobin yelled, walking towards her.

Tobin took a few steps before Abby reacted, the detective had just noticed the room and the items scattered all around.

“Police! Don’t move.” - Abby screamed, towards Tobin pointing the gun at her.

Tobin stopped moving, the police officers invaded the basement and picked some of the items.

The gals started to panic about everything, nobody dared to move. Tobin couldn't take her eyes off Alex.

A policeman substitutes Abby as she does a quick search around the room, she looks at the pictures, the bat, the jersey, the yellow dress, all with blood on it….

“It seems we just got a bunch of new evidence for our case, take them to the precinct guys as suspects.” - Abby instructed.

In that moment, a policeman goes directly towards Tobin. Tobin tries to fight him off, she wanted to be near Alex.

“Hands behind your back, now!”- The police said, grabbing Tobin roughly and hard.

“Wait! Please don’t hurt her.” - Alex pleaded.

The other girls, who were now in the same position as Tobin, finally realized that Alex and Syd were there with them wearing a black vest with the work “Police” on them.

“Alex, what’s going on?” - Tobin asked, confused, as the policeman cuffed her.

Alex couldn't answer, she just realized her cover was blown. Hope notice and decided to do something.

“Everyone calm down.” - Hope yelled.

The girls calm down a little bit when they saw Hope, they knew she was part of the police and that probably she’ll help them in this situation. Alex saw Tobin slowly putting two and two together and involuntarily walked towards the midfielder.

Abby noticed that all the girls were now cuffed but Kelley.

“Everyone lower your weapons, Hope…”- Abby ordered.

“I’m sorry baby, it's protocol, I love you. I’ll take care of you, you’ll be fine. Look at me, I’m here for you.” - Hope whispered.

Kelley had tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked at Hope and realized that she was telling the truth so she placed her hands behind her back for her to put the cuffs on.

“Alex, Carli...tell the officers to lock down the perimeter. Also call CSU, they need to get down here asap. Great job Officer Leroux and Morgan.” - Abby said, on purpose, she knew the cover was blown and that Alex needed to let go.

“What did you say?” - Tobin asked, her voice breaking...almost a whisper.

Alex looked straight at Tobin.

“Tobin, I’m so sorry, let me ex..”- Alex said, before she was interrupted.

“What?!”- Tobin shouted.

Alex closed the space between them, but Tobin flinched when Alex tried to touch her.

All of the girls were shocked and speechless, all looking directly at Tobin and Alex.

Tobin expression changes from scared and shocked to angry.

“You were undercover...” - Pinoe said, to Syd.

When Syd looks away, Tobin knew that was why Alex got close to her. She couldn't even look at her now, _This was all a job, she just used me, how could you do that to me?..._ Tobin thought, a huge pain invaded her chest.

“What is going to happen to us?” - Tobin asked Abby.

“You are suspects in Susan Thompson’s murder case. Especially you Tobin, we are taking you in for questioning.” - Abby explained.

Tobin nodded, she could feel her heart breaking as all her world comes down. Finally, she looks up towards Alex with a disappointed look trying to suppress her tears.

Alex saw the pain in Tobin’s eyes, which now were glassy. She can’t take it, she moved again to try and touch her.

This time, Tobin moves away frantically and aggressively just to avoid her touch. The police officer next to her looses his grip on Tobin for a second and then in an attempt to control the girl, he shoves her to the ground.

“Wait! Stop.” - Alex yelled.

 

“Sorry Officer Morgan.” - The policeman apologized, while pulling Tobin up.

Tobin does not struggle anymore, she keeps her head down and lets the police grab her again. She could feel Alex standing right in front of her.

“How could you?”- Tobin let out.

“Tobin, I’m sorry, this is not how I planned it.” - Alex shuttered, as she tried to explain the situation to Tobin but she doesn't let her finish.

“Everything was a lie, you just wanted information, you used me, I …. I thought you loved me.” - Tobin said, still looking down, fighting her the tears, the pain still intense in her chest.

Alex is speechless, she can see the pain she caused Tobin. After her words, Alex and everyone else witness Tobin’s heartbreak and effort to keep it together as she shakes, breathing heavier.

“Enough! Take them downtown.” - Abby demanded.

The police officer leads Tobin, all the way towards a patrol car, he is half carrying her since she lost all her strength. Alex followed them, closely, she needed to be with Tobin, she needed to make it right.

When Tobin is about to enter the patrol car, a new sensation hits her….rage. She battles the policeman, but another one accidentally hits her on the stomach as he tried to calm and control her.

On the ground, Tobin tries to breathe again. Alex kneeled next to her to help her, but Tobin moved away.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” - Tobin demanded, roughly.

 

“Tobin, please, I…”- Alex tried once again to explain.

“Save it officer.” - Tobin replied, coldly while the policeman helped her up.

The policeman leads her towards the back of the patrol car, Tobin hops in and just sits there. She closed her eyes, as she tried to shut everything out and embrace the pain in her chest.

“I’m coming.” - Alex said, to the policeman.

“No, you are not. We need to talk.” - Abby stated.

Alex nods and closes the patrol’s door, she stands there watching the car finally drive away towards the precinct as she silently cries.

 


	14. Chapter 13: Guilty or Not Guilty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments, Next update will be tomorrow :)

Chapter 13: Guilty or Not Guilty.

 

The gals were brought to the precinct and locked up in a cell. Everyone just stared at Tobin but no one wanted to say anything.

 

Tobin just sat down on the floor, her back against the cold wall as she hugged her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

 

One by one they were taking for questioning, leaving Kelley and Tobin at the end.

 

The rest of the girls told the cops everything that happened, how they received the letters and their interactions with the man all covered in black.

 

Hope came to get Kelley, it was her turn to be questioned and once she was ready Hope started.

 

“Kelley, tell me what happened?” – Hope asked.

 

“You knew right? You knew that Alex was undercover… were you with me just to get information too?” – Kelley asked, back, her voice breaking.

 

“Yes, I knew Alex was undercover but I couldn’t say anything. And no, I’m not with you to get information. Actually, after I saw you I asked to be assigned to the field so I could get to know you. I never lied to you, I’m Detective Hope Solo who provides campus security for UNC when needed. I’m your girlfriend and I’m in love with you.” – Hope answered.

 

Kelley started crying furiously, she knew Hope never lied to her, but still she was mad that her best friend was hurting. Carli, who was watching from behind the glass window, decided to join her friend since Abby seemed to be getting angry at the situation.

 

As soon as Carli entered the room, Hope knew what her friend was trying to do.

 

“Kelley, please just tell me what happened. That is all you have to do, it’s just a statement. I can leave if you want to.” – Hope pleaded.

 

“No! Stay, I trust you’ll help us. Tobin is innocent we all are…”- Kelley said, then proceed to explain the events just as the other girls did.

 

* * *

 

Alex was leaning on a wall, her hands covering her face.

“Hey, are you okay?” - Syd asked.

“No, I screwed it up. I love her Syd, I can't bare the sadness and pain I know I caused her.” - Alex answered, letting the tears out.   

“Alex, we need to talk, come here.” - Abby stated, gesturing Alex to follow her to the kitchen.

Alex followed her without saying a word.

“What’s going on?”- Abby asked once inside.

“I messed up Abby, I’m in love with Tobin Heath.” - Alex whimpered.

“Oh Alex, you shouldn’t have gotten involved. You need to learn to keep your feeling aside when you are on a mission. I hope this will serve as a lesson.” - Abby stated.

“I know, but this is different Abby, I’ve never felt this way about anyone. She makes me whole, there is nothing I want in the world right now, but her…”- Alex explained.

“Wow Alex, I don’t even know what to tell you. I have to take you off the case, stating conflict of interests. You can’t contact Tobin until this case is dismissed, you know that.” - Abby said.

 

“I know Abby, I’m sorry.”- Alex whispered.

“Alex, I’m going to ask you something really important and I want you to answer with honesty. If you have to choose between your job or Tobin, what will you pick?”- Abby asked, intrigued.

“Tobin…” - Alex answered, immediately.

“Thank you, don’t worry Alex everything will be fine. I asked you because i needed to know where you stand in this mess. Don’t think about the case anymore, we got it, think about what Tobin means to you...okay? You know you can tell me anything, I’m not only your mentor but your friend Alex. I will always protect you.”- Abby explained.

“Thank you Abby.” - Alex whispered, as she hugged the detective.

“Now, let’s go to the precinct.”- Abby demanded.

* * *

 

Tobin waited patiently for her turn, she finally let the tears out as Kelley was out of view.

 

How could I not see it? I’m so stupid, she never loved me… Tobin thought.

Time passed by but Tobin was so lost in her thoughts to really care. It wasn’t until she noticed Abby walking towards her that she was brought back to reality.

“Miss Heath, your turn. This way.” - Abby said, opening the cell.

Tobin followed Abby into the interrogation room, she remembered how scared she was the last time she was here. Now it was different, now she couldn't care less, she was heartbroken.

“I'm not talking, I want a lawyer.” - Tobin stated, as soon as she sat on the chair.

“Why Tobin? Do you have something to hide?”- Abby teased.

Tobin didn't answer, she just stayed quiet.

Abby tried again, she pressed and pressed Tobin without success. After a while she gave up and sent Hope instead.

“Hi Hope, I'm still not talking.”- Tobin said.

Tobin put her arms on the table, then lower her head to rest her forehead on them, shutting everyone out.

A few minutes later, Tobin heard the door open and close again leaving her alone.

* * *

 

“We won’t get anything from her.” - Hope said.

“I know, Alex you need to go in.”- Abby instructed.

“I don't want to.” - Alex stated.

“I know, but we need her statement to rule her out or she might spend a few days in lockdown.”- Carli added.

“Fine.”- Alex whispered, then made her way towards the girl with the broken heart.

* * *

 

Tobin heard the door open and close again, but she didn't move, she kept her head down.

“Tobin…” - Alex whispered, as she sat across the girl.

“What are you doing here?”- Tobin asked.

“Tobin, I’m sorry. I’ve never intended this to happen.” - Alex answered.

“Yeah, right, I don’t believe a word you say. It all makes sense now, you never loved me, you just wanted to get information which I gave you. I’m so stupid, I don't know how I couldn't see it. I mean a beautiful girl like you interested in someone like me...I get it now.” - Tobin stated.

 

“Tobin, is not what…”- Alex said, but Tobin interrupted.

“What Alex?! Is not what?! You didn’t get enough from me, is that it... I’m just a job for you so I’m going to do exactly that.” - Tobin rasped, as she stood up.

Alex was trying to get her emotions in check, but seeing Tobin like this was not easy.

Tobin walked towards the glass and she punched it three times while she shouted.

“Hey! You back there... I did it okay? I killed Susan and I wanted to kill all of my friends as well. I’m guilty of murder, now get me out of here.” - Tobin shouted.

“Tobin! What are you doing?”- Alex asked, standing up to be next to Tobin.

“Don’t... stay away from me.” - Tobin yelled, losing it.

Alex was scared because she had never seen Tobin act like this. Tobin grabbed her arms, then she started backing her towards the door.

Abby saw the interaction from the other side of the glass window, when she saw Tobin grab Alex she ran towards the girls.

Tobin continued to lead Alex to the door when she saw Abby open it.

“Here, your job is done... I’m going down for this, I’m guilty, now take her away from me.” - Tobin said, pushing Alex a little towards Abby.

Alex turned around and ran out of the room crying.

“What have I done?” - Alex asked, when she felt a pair of arms hugged her.

“Shh, It’s okay, Alex... She’ll come around, she is just mad and angry. Maybe it wasn’t the best way for her to find out, but it happened and she is hurting.” - Hope said, trying to calm down her friend.

“What will happen now that she is pleading guilty?” - Alex questioned.

“We will take her confession and wait for CSU’s statement, if that matches the evidence, then she is going to trial for the murder of Susan.” - Hope explained.

“OMG Hope, that can happen…”- Alex whispered.

“Let’s see what she is going to tell Abby.” - Hope stated, guiding Alex towards the hearing room.

* * *

 

“I did it, I hit her on the head with the bat. I was just done with her, she was a stalker, she wanted to be with me, but I was not interested okay.” - Tobin stated.

“What about the letters?” - Abby asked.

“I wrote them because I wanted to lure my friends back to the house and harm them.” - Tobin said.

“What is these Tobin?” - Abby asked, showing Tobin pictures of the bat, the yellow dress, the jersey and the Polaroids.

“I have no idea, that night was the first time I saw them. Oh wait, no, I put them there... Souvenirs you know ” - Tobin answered, sincerely then lied.

“Tobin, you can’t lie about this kind of thing. This is very serious, you can go to jail for many, many years.” - Abby explained.

“I don’t care, I’m just doing what you guys wanted me to do. You decided we were guilty, that is why you send Alex to trick me, you win... I fell in love with her and I just want the pain to go away. I don’t want to fight, I don’t want to argue, if you want me to be guilty I’ll be... Just don’t trick me anymore, don’t play with my feelings, just let me go die in a cell, I don’t care anymore.” - Tobin whimpered.

Alex heart broke at the sighting, What did I do? I don’t deserve her.

“Tobin, I don’t believe you did this... Not anymore, we have the statements from the other girls and two of our guys saw a man in black running out the back. The statements will probably match the evidence Tobin, but I don’t need those now to know you didn't do it and that there is something else behind all of these. Anyway, we need to keep you here until we receive the results…”- Abby let out.

Tobin didn't say anything she just kept crying never lifting her head up.

* * *

 

Hours and hours passed, Tobin still waited for news trying to suppress the huge pain she felt. Meanwhile, Alex did the same, but from the other side of the glass. At some point Tobin with her cheek on the table just stared at the window, giving Alex a good look into her pain, before falling asleep.

“Got the results.” - Abby said.

The group of detectives straightens up and put their whole attention towards Abby.

“The blood on the items is a match with our victim. There are fingerprints on all the items, some are from the girls, but that was expected since they all stated that the man made them touch the items. Kelley mentioned that Tobin didn’t touch them when he ordered because that’s when we arrived and she slammed the bulb, that is why there are no prints on the yellow dress from Tobin Heath. The blood pattern on the jersey was placed post mortem, there is no epithelial or DNA from Tobin, just the finger prints when she held it up as her friends described. Therefore, in conclusion, the evidence consist with the girls' statements and Tobin’s confession has no foundations to consider it real. On another note, we found unknown fingerprints and DNA trace…. Male, there is no information in our system. Our focus on the investigation has changed, the girls are no longer suspects, we need to get all the resources to get on the new items and find this man.” - Abby described.

“Great news! See Alex, Tobin is innocent.” - Syd said.

“Thank god.” - Alex whispered.

“I’m going to tell Tobin and guide her out.” - Hope stated, as she sent a quick message to Kelley to let her know that Tobin was free.

* * *

 

“And with that you can go Tobin.” - Hope explained.

“Okay, thank you Hope.” - Tobin replied.

“She does love you, you know... Alex, she fell in love with you.” - Hope said.

“How do you know?” - Tobin asked, curious.

“She has been crying her heart out because of the way you found out. Alex tried to tell you, but she didn't get the chance. I heard her talking to Abby, she told her she’ll pick you over her job... She is not longer working the case. I know what we did was wrong, I knew about it too, but it’s part of a job... Falling in love was not, that was all Alex.” - Hope stated.

“Thank you Hope.” - Tobin said, picking her stuff from a tray.

“There you are! Finally…”- Kelley shouted, running to hug her friend.

“Thanks for picking me up KO.”- Tobin whispered.

“You are welcome Toby, now let’s go.” - Kelley said, while winking at Hope.

The three girls made their way towards the exit when Alex joined them.

“Tobin, can we talk for a second? Please.” - Alex pleaded.

Tobin looked at Kelley, who gave her a small nod.

“Yes.” - Tobin whispered.

Kelley and Hope stayed there watching their friends go into a meeting room.

“So... Detective Solo, I just wanted to let you know that I’ve been having fantasies about you cuffing me all day long.” - Kelley teased.

“Really?”- Hope asked, with a smirk.

“Yes, I think that maybe you should bring those next time you come over, if you know what I mean.”- Kelley said, seductively.

“Oh, I will Miss O’Hara.” - Hope replied.

* * *

 

“Tobin again, I’m sorry, I tried to tell you the truth, but I didn't get the opportunity. I never lied about my feelings, I’m in love with you.” - Alex said.

Tobin couldn’t help it anymore, she closed the space and kissed Alex roughly.

Alex was in shock at first, but then kissed the midfielder back, there was nothing more that she wanted at the moment.

“Sorry, I needed to do that. I love you Alex, I wish I could hate you and just erase you from my life but I can’t. I’m not strong enough, but I also can't forget it. It hurts so much, you lied to me… While I was waiting in the cell, I remembered all our moments together and the only thing I could think about was if those were real or not real.” - Tobin stated.

“Tobin, I feel terrible because I know that the pain you are feeling is my doing. I will make this up to you, please forgive me.” - Alex pleaded.

“I...I don’t know Alex, sorry I can’t do this now.” - Tobin whimpered, the pain in her chest intensified.

Quickly, she made her way out of the meeting room towards the exit.  

Kelley followed her friend quickly, while Hope went towards Alex.

“I lost her, I hurt her so bad.” - Alex said, between sobs.

“Hey, give her some time. Fight for her Alex, she loves you.” - Hope encouraged.

“I will.”- Alex whispered.

* * *

 

“What took you so long?!” - Ash complained, when she saw her friends making their way towards Tobin’s car.

“Slow process, now let’s get home so Tobin can take a shower and sleep.” - Kelley replied.

“No...I don’t want to go home, let’s go to a bar.” - Tobin suggested.

“Tobin is past 11 in the morning, we’ve been through so much, let’s take it easy.” - Ash replied.

“I was locked up for more than 10 hours, the police thought I killed someone and the person I was in love with used me….I need some drinks now. I just want the pain to go away for a bit, please.” - Tobin pleaded.

“Okay Tobin, bar it is.” - Kelley said.

 

* * *

 

 

Alex used all her strength to not call Tobin and give her some space while she cried. 

 

It was late at night on Saturday night when Alex sent her a text saying how much she loved her. 

 

Two hours later there was a knock on the door, Alex jumped out of her bed and ran towards the door. 

 

"Tobin... I." - Alex said, as she opened the door, but stopped when she realized it wasn't Tobin who stood there but Hope Solo with puffy eyes.

 

"Hope, are you okay? What are you doing here this late?" - Alex asked, concerned. 

 

"Alex... It's Kelley and Tobin, something happened." - Hope let out, tears falling down her cheeks. 

 

"What?!... What happened?"- Alex shouted, her heart beating faster. 

 

"They were kidnapped along with Ash, we need you at the station now." - Hope said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorryyyyyyyy, i'll update tomorrow I promise.


	15. Chapter 14: The Search Part 1.

Chapter 14: The Search Part 1. 

 

“What are we doing at the dorms?! I thought we agreed on going to a bar.”- Tobin yelled.

“We are, just go take a quick shower and we’ll take an Uber.” - Ash replied.

“Oh, okay, I’ll be right back.”- Tobin said.

About 20 minutes after, Tobin joined Kelley and Ash outside, who was on her phone.

“I’ll order the Uber, Ash called Ali to see if she wanted to join us, but she is still tired from last night.” - Kelley explained.

“Oh got it, thank you for coming with me.” - Tobin said.

“Awww, you are welcome Tobito, look, here comes our car.” - Kelley responded, pointing at the car coming their way.

“Ash, we gotta go!”- Tobin shouted.

“I love you babe, talk to you in a bit... Okay, I’m ready.”- Ash stated.

“What’s the plan?”- Kelley asked, Tobin.

“Let’s just bar hop for a while.” - Tobin suggested.

“Alright then.” - Kelley said.

A few hours later Kelley and Tobin were tipsy, they had already visited 3 bars and the tap beers were helping with Tobin’s pain. Soon she started talking.

“Yo, I don’t know why she did it… She could have just told me.” - Tobin let out.

“Maybe she tried, let her explain it to you. Maybe you won’t want to be with her, but at least it will bring some peace of mind.” - Ash suggested.

“I loved her…”- Tobin whispered.

“Loved or Love, Tobin…?”- Kelley questioned.

“Love... I love Officer, Alexandra Morgan with all my life.”- Tobin answered.

“Then let her in, talk to her Tobin, she loves you too.” - Ash replied.

“She loved me, but just to get information. It hurts that the cops thought we did it... Especially her.” - Tobin said.

“Tobin, they were just following the evidence... it’s clear that the man wanted to frame us, Hope knows that. They saw the man fleeing the scene, but they didn’t catch him, it’s just a matter of time before they do.” - Kelley explained.

“I know, Ales is off the case so she will not longer be involved.” - Tobin shared.

“Oh, then you two can talk about this Tobin…” - Ash suggested.

“Yeah, I don’t want to talk about it anymore. Let’s get some shots.” - Tobin responded.

When the girls decided to change bars for the last time, the sun already setting down. Kelley and Tobin were clearly drunk, therefore Ash stopped drinking to take care of her friends.

They walked for a few blocks and spotted another bar, this time they decided to sit in one of the small tables they had outside. Ali decided to call Ali and let her know about their whereabouts.

“One more beer and I’ll bring these goons to the dorms.” - Ash said.

Tobin and Kelley put, they didn’t want it to end, but they’ve been drinking for hours.

“Okay, yeah, no don’t worry baby... I’ll see you soon. Love you, bye.” - Ash added.

“We don’t want to go, we want another beer...please….” - Tobin pleaded.

“The only way I’m letting you drink another one is if you order some food.” - Ash demanded.

“Okay, we’ll do the burgers.” - Kelley replied.

After the burgers and the two beers, the girls paid their bill and waited outside the bar for their Uber. They saw a van approaching them, making signals with the lights to them.

“Mmm, that’s not our Uber…”- Kelley whispered, drunk.

Tobin didn’t even reply, she just holds onto Ash to not fall down.

The van stopped in front of them, someone got out, but the girls couldn’t see who it was until he was standing in front of them.

“Coach Tom? What are you doing here?” - Ash asked, watching the man who was dressed all in black wearing a cap.

“Get in, now... Don’t make a sound or I’ll kill you.”- Coach Tom said, pointing the familiar gun towards the girls.

The girls nodded and got into the van, once inside Coach Tom bound their hands and placed a dark cloth over their heads and drove away.

* * *

 

Abby entered the meeting room. Hope, Syd, Carli and a few officers were already seated waiting for her.

“Okay, here we go. Our suspect is male, he was last seen at the Brady House. According to the girls, he had a gun and hot it once. We were able to recover the shell and the bullet, both of them are now in ballistics. We didn't find the gun, therefore he took it with him. Right now, our priority is to find who is this man.”- Abby stated.

 

“Here, this is all the evidence we have.” - Carli said, pointing to the board and the papers on the table.

“We all need to go through this from another angle, we need new leads... We’ll be here all day if we need to.” - Abby added.

* * *

 

The team was still analyzing all the information before them when they heard someone yelling outside.

Hope stood up to take care of it.

“Please, I need the police. I need to talk to Detective Solo.”- Ali shouted towards a police officer.

“Hugo, it’s okay, let her in.” - Hope ordered.

Ali almost ran to Hope, she had been crying.

“Ali, what happened?”- Hope asked, intrigued.

“Ashlyn, Kelley and Tobin... I don’t know where they are, Ash said they were at Thorn’s having their last beer. That was almost three hours ago, Ash is not picking up and I went to the bar, they are not longer there. The waitress said they paid their bill and mentioned that they were going home, but they never made it Hope. I have a bad feeling about this, Ash is not like this at all... Please Hope, help me out.” - Ali explained, in between sobs.

Hope’s heart skipped a beat because of the shock she felt go through her whole body, she feared for Kelley’s well being.

“What?! Tell me everything Ash told you.” - Hope demanded.

“They went bar hopping….”- Ali described.

When Ali finished the story, Hope told her to wait for her as she went running to tell the other about it.

Syd and Carli go to the bar and get more information, check if there are any cameras. Officer Smith, check the transit cameras on that block to see if anything comes up. Quickly!” - Abby shouted.

* * *

 

Carli and Syd got the surveillance footage from the bar and brought it to the precinct. Once everything was settle, they watched the videos from around the time Ali said Ash called her last.

“There they are!” - Hope yelled when the girls appeared on the video, sitting down in one of the tables outside the bar.

“Fast forward the video.” - Abby instructed to the tech guy.

The guy did just that, the girls' interaction went on in quick motion.

“There! Wait.” - Abby added, when the girls started to stand up.

Everyone was paying attention to the video, just to see if they could catch something, but a few minutes later it was clear that they had been kidnapped.

“Use traffic cams to track the van, enhance the images of the man to see if we can have a proper ID on this guy. Now move!” - Abby shouted.

Hope hadn’t said a word after she saw how scared Kelley looked when she got in the van. Carli noticed her friend in shock and gently patted her back which made Hope finally let the tears out.

Once she calmed down, she stood up and went to let Ali know what happened. Both girls cried together until Hope remembered something.

“Alex…” - Hope whispered.

* * *

 

Alex arrived at the station and ran towards the meeting room.

“I need to see it!” - Alex demanded.

“Alex... calm down, we are doing everything in our power. We have some images that can give us a lead, tech is trying to clean them up and we are even getting reflections shots to get more details.” - Abby replied.

“Let me see it.”- Alex said, again.

“Syd, show it to her.”- Abby ordered.

Syd played the video for Alex, when she saw it nothing mattered but Tobin. She noticed how she was having trouble walking and how her brown eyes were red. She wished she could be there to hold her and kiss her pain away.

When the man got the gun out she noticed the change in Tobin’s posture but still she couldn’t stand up by herself.

“I’m coming for you Tobin, I promise.” - Alex whispered. 

* * *

 

Tobin, Kelley and Ash felt that they were in the van for hours, even though that was really not the case. The only thing that it was certain is that the road was bumpy and that they reached their destination when the van came to a complete stop.

Tobin quickly got her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it on, she silenced it and waited for her moment.

Coach Tom got out the van and opened the door, he pulled Ash out then Kelley. When he went for Tobin, she faked being drunk, causing her to fall on the van, quickly she shoved the phone underneath the seat.

“Come here you fool.” - Coach Tom said, pulling Tobin out.

The Coach removed the cloth from their heads and they finally saw where he took them, they were surrounded by trees and right in front of them was a big cabin.

“Get in!” - Coach Tom yelled, then sat each girl on a chair.

He took his time and bound them to the chair, Tobin couldn’t take it any longer.

“Why are you doing this?”- Tobin asked.

“Because you cost me my job, you know how many years of my life I dedicated to UNC’s soccer program? A lot, it cost me my family, my life then one day they just let me go like it’s not a big deal... No, I’m not going to accept that.” - Coach Tom answered.

“But why us?” - Kelley asked.

“You didn’t support me, on the contrary... Susan told me all about how you talked to the director of the program about my coaching abilities and the rumors that I was taking money from students to make the team, which were true. Susan paid me a lot just so she could be next to you, Tobin. She was in on it, we both wanted to bring the UNC female soccer team down and cause a big disgrace towards it.”- Coach Tom replied.

“If she was with you, why did you hurt her?”- Ash asked.

“Haha simple, it was an accident... I told her about my plan and she didn’t like it. She was going to run away and tell everybody, so I had to shut her up, that bitch backing out at the last second. I think she really didn’t want to hurt you Tobin after all. But once again, you all ruin it, you interrupted me. I had to act quick, I took some pictures and carried the body out the back just so I could create a better plan and that you couldn't sleep at night. When I left the body, in the woods, I knew someone would find it sooner or later, so I dressed her in a UNC soccer uniform to link her back to you. Then I figure a way to lure you all back to where it all started with brand new evidence, but with you all be death that way you couldn't defend yourselves.” - Coach Tom stated.

**"** That's just sick, you stupid bastard!" - Tobin replied,  _I saw her last... I showed her that I cared, will that be the reason that she backed down?  
_

 

"It was a great plan until the fucking cops got involved, tell me Tobin how does it feel to be used? I knew Officer Morgan was undercover, it was so easy and let me tell you, I enjoyed seeing you fell for it. You are such a fool, but she is too. Did you know I planted the bloody jersey in your drawer? No... I didn't think so, I was hoping that Alex would find it and arrest you, but when she found it she just put it back. I don't know her reason, but then it was easier just to plant it with everything else." - Coach Tom said.

 

"What?!"- Tobin yelled. 

 

"Yes, the rookie messed up... She really cared for you. She tried to protect you by not saying say anything. You see, I hid it in a very specific position knowing she'll find it sooner or later. I was constantly watching you Tobin and when Alex was out of character I went to check if she took it, the jersey was still there, but in a different position that is how I confirmed she knew about it so I just took it back." - Coach Tom explained. 

 

“What’s going to happen to us?” - Tobin questioned,  _she really loves me..._

“Well, I’m going to kill you, of course, you ruined my plan when the police got involved. You should have gone down for the murder of Susan, now you are not longer suspects but I will be... Soon. Now, you are going to die so I can have my revenge fulfilled, oh and I might bring this baby to our little game.” - Coach Tom answered, pointing to a homemade bomb.

“So don’t do anything foolish.” - Coach Tom added.

Tobin, Ash and Kelley looked at each other... _Fuck._

 

 ****  



	16. Chapter 15: The Search Part 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, first of all sorry for all the cliffhangers... I know I'm horrible, it just helps me keep things interesting and actually write faster cause I know exactly what I need to write next plus I dont want to leave you hanging long. 
> 
> It will only get more intense since we are in the final chapters. 
> 
> On another note, I just want to say thanks for reading this. I loooove reading your comments, I do read them all. So tell me what you think pleaseeeeee
> 
> PS sorry for causing all the feels but that's my goal, I'll try to update asap.

Chapter 15: The Search Part 2.

 

Hope, Ali and Alex waited for news in one of the meeting rooms of the precinct.

 

Ali called Ash's phone just to try and see if somehow she’ll pick up even though she knew that was not going to happen.

 

“Weird... It’s sending me straight to voice mail. It rang before…”- Ali let out.

 

“Let me try Kelley’s… Voice mail too.”- Hope stated as she dialed and got straight to voice mail.

 

“Tobin’s phone was turned off, Ash told me before they started bar hopping.” – Ali said.

 

Alex stared at the contact in her phone… Tobs <3, involuntarily she pressed the call button.

 

“It’s ringing!”- Alex shouted, surprised that the call actually went through.

 

Alex placed the phone on speaker for Hope and Ali to hear as well. After a few rings, the call was forwarded to voice mail…”Yo Tobin here, I’ll call you back asap. Thanks.” *Beep*

 

“Alex, you know what this means, right?” – Hope asked.

 

“Yes! We can try and track it.” – Alex answered.

 

“Be right back.” – Hope said, as she ran towards the other detectives.

* * *

 

“Alright, tell us what you got Frank.” – Abby demanded.

 

“I was able to take some photographs of the video, but still it’s not a clear image. I’m working on enhancing it, the system it’s still on it. ” – Frank the tech guy replied, showing the detectives some images.

 

“Okay, from this we can say we are looking for a man around 50-60 years old with gray hair. This gives us nothing… we need to figure something else out. Where are we on the plates?” – Abby asked, impatiently.

 

“We didn’t get a hit, the plates are stolen so that’s a dead end. The only thing we know that the van was last seeing heading North through Mission Street.” – Carli answered.

 

“This is just great…”- Abby let out.

 

“Abby! We might have something!”- Hope yelled, entering the room.

 

“What do you have Hope?”- Carli asked.

 

“I’ve been trying to call Kelley but it goes straight to voicemail, same with Ashlyn, but Alex just called Tobin and it rang meaning her phone it’s on. We can trace it.” – Hope responded.

 

“Frank!”- Abby shouted.

 

“On it!”- Frank replied, working on his computer.

 

“What happened, is it going to work?” – Alex asked, entering the room with Ali.

 

“Alex, you can’t be here.” – Abby said.

 

“I know Abby, but it’s just too much to just stay put while Tobin is in danger. Please I love…” – Alex replied, but was interrupted by Ali.

 

“I know who that is!” – Ali shouted, when she noticed the pictures of the suspect on the board.

 

“What? Who?”- Hope asked.

 

“Well, I don’t know it might be… he looks like him, our former coach Tom.” – Ali explained.

 

“Pull out the profile Frank.” – Abby ordered.

 

Frank did what he was told and soon up on the screen they got the image of former UNC Coach Tom.

 

“Wasn’t he fired?”- Carli asked.

 

“Yes, he was our coach before Jill but he didn’t do a good job. They asked for our opinion and we stated that he was not great, plus there were a lot of rumors stating that he took money from players to give them a spot on the roster. Actually, all of us came forward and suggested that we needed a change.” – Ali said.

 

“I’ll be damned, everything adds up…he has motive and matches the suspect descriptions. Carli, send two cops to his home to bring him in. Syd, get everything you can from him, there most be a lot more we can match with him. Go!”- Abby ordered.

 

Carli left the room in a hurry and Syd started browsing in her laptop.

 

“Can we stay? We already proved that we can help…” – Hope asked.

 

“Yes, just stay out of the way Solo.” – Abby replied, trying to maintain her authority.

 

The girls sat down, Alex next to Syd to try and help her with the search. Syd was taking a lot of time and Alex needed to do something, she had great skills and one of her abilities was her speed when doing things.

 

“Abby, can I help Syd? You know I can help her and find information quickly…please….” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Yes, do it.” – Abby said, she knew that the window was narrowing down and they needed to find the girls.

 

Alex got on it right away, Ali was impressed at Alex’s concentration.

 

“How are we on trace, Frank?”- Abby asked.

 

“We are going through cellular towers to find a signal, I’ve narrow it down to these three. We’ll get a location soon.” – Frank answered.

 

“Got something, Coach Tom owes a van that matches the one in the video. Also, it says that he owes a 9mm which matches the type of bullet found in the basement.” – Alex stated, proudly.

 

“He is our guy, I can feel it. Send his information to CSU so they can do match DNA and prints, make sure that…” – Abby said but was interrupted by a loud beep.

 

“Trace got a hit, the signal is coming from Brookfield Woods.” – Frank said.

 

“Everyone listen up, get your gear we are out now. Frank send the location to our phones and keep us updated. Syd you stay here to find more about Tom.”- Abby ordered, as she stormed the room.

 

“We are definitely going, move.” – Hope said, towards Ali and Alex.

 

* * *

 

Tobin, Kelley and Ash were still seated on the chairs. Kelley and Ash looked towards the table were their phones were smashed to pieces.

 

“Where is yours?!” – Coach Tom shouted, to Tobin.

 

“I left it in the dorms, don’t you get it… I didn’t want to talk to anyone especially Alex.” – Tobin answered.

 

“I don’t believe you.” – Coach Tom said.

 

“I don’t care.” – Tobin replied.

 

Coach Tom slapped Tobin on her left cheek.

 

“That is not going to make my phone fly from my dorm to here yo.” – Tobin added.

 

“You think you are something else, right Tobin? Well, let me tell you, you are not. And soon you’ll be dead.” – Coach Tom replied.

 

Tobin just glared at him as he left the cabin.

 

“What are we gonna do?” – Ash asked.

 

“I don’t know Ash, hopefully Abby and her team find us in time.” – Tobin answered.

 

“I know Hope, she won’t give up.”- Kelley said.

 

“Yeah, neither do Alex.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“I know Ali is with them right now too.” – Ash replied.

 

“Okay, they’ll get us out of here. If anything happens promise me one thing… Promise that if you see the opportunity you’ll get out of here. Run, fast, get the cops…” – Tobin stated.

 

“No, we are not leaving you here alone.” – Kelley replied, quickly.

 

“If it comes to that do it, I’ll distract him enough for the detectives to get him. I just don’t want you to get hurt.” – Tobin added.

 

“Okay, but it goes vice versa, if you have the chance…run.” – Ash said.

 

“Deal” – Tobin replied.

 

“Can you move at all?”- Ash asked.

 

“No, my bindings are too tight.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I think I can, mine is loose.” – Kelley said.

 

“Quickly try to free your hand, he should be back here soon.” – Ash ordered.

 

Kelley tried to pass her hand underneath the rope that pressured her wrist. After a few attempts, she was able to get one hand free.

 

“Yes!” Kelley shouted, then loosened up the binding on her other hand.

 

Once freed, she stood up and helped Ash who was next to her. Once Ash was also free both helped Tobin.

 

“Here he comes, quickly get back to your places.” – Tobin let out.

 

Kelley and Ash sat back on the chair and put their hands as they were before only this time the bindings were not really restraining them, it just looked like they did.

 

“Look what I found in my van.” – Tom said, waiving Tobin’s phone as soon as he entered the cabin.

 

Tobin felt a shock go through her body…  _No!_

 

“You think you are so smart Heath… you are going to pay for this!”- Tom shouted crashing the phone.

 

Tom approached Tobin and placed the gun underneath her jaw.

 

“Don’t do it!”- Kelley yelled.

 

“Tell me a good reason not to kill her right now?”- Tom asked.

 

“Because you are going to make a mess and I figure you have a plan for us don’t you? You wouldn’t like the same situation you had with Susan all over again right?”- Kelley questioned.

 

“You are right, but still…”- Tom replied, hitting Tobin with his gun.

 

“Tobin!”- Ash yelled.

 

Tobin’s head remained down, but Ash could see the trail of blood on the side of her face from the fresh open cut on top of her eyebrow.

 

“I’m okay…” – Tobin whimpered.

 

“You won’t get away with this.” – Kelley let out.

 

“Oh, I will. I’ll make sure of that this time.” – Tom replied.

 

* * *

 

“Frank, what’s the update?”- Abby asked.

 

“The phone is moving, not a lot, but a few yards.”- Frank answered.

 

“Okay, send us the new location.”- Abby ordered.

 

“Detective, the signal just went out…”- Frank added.

 

Alex heart froze, she was in the passenger seat while Hope drove, Ali was in the back. The girls were listening to the assigned frequency, the sirens roared through the traffic.

 

“Hope… he found it, Tobin is in danger.” – Alex let out.

 

“We already know where they are Alex, we’ll get to them soon.”- Hope replied.

 

“Detectives, I got something…”- Syd said through the frequency.

 

“What is it Syd?”- Carli asked.

 

“I’ve searched all I could on Tom, he doesn’t have properties in his name other than his house but I searched his ex-wife. She has a cabin up in Brookfield Woods, it’s really close to the last location of the phone.” – Syd described.

 

“Great! That’s exactly what we need, see what else you can find. Send the location.”- Abby demanded.

 

Hope looked at Alex and offered her a small smile to reassure their girlfriends will be fine.

 

“Speed up, turn down the sirens as soon as we get to the woods.” – Abby added.

 

* * *

 

Tom was busy working on his homemade bomb, the girls just stayed there watching his every move waiting for the perfect opportunity.

 

Tobin who seemed to recover a little bit after the hit decided to get into his head.

 

“Are you sure that you know what you are doing? I mean I’ve seen your work before and you are not great at it, just want to be sure that you don’t blow us all up. I don’t think that is your plan.” – Tobin teased.

 

“For your information, I know exactly what I’m doing. I changed my plan a little, since you gave our location, I’m sure your girlfriend or whatever she is to you is on her way here with all her cop friends. So this is my chance to create a bang, I bet your girl wouldn’t even know what hit her.” – Tom replied.

 

“Don’t touch her you idiot!”- Tobin yelled.

 

“Yes, that’s the Tobin I want to see.”- Tom replied, laughing.

 

Tobin looked towards Kelley, she knew Hope will be coming for her too.

 

“All done, now where can I hide this baby so the cops don’t see it when they come in here…” – Tom added.

 

* * *

 

The cops spotted the cabin and quickly surrounded it.

 

"See, the lights on and the van is there." - Hope said, pointing it out to Alex and Ali. 

 

"Hope, do you copy?"- Abby asked, via radio. 

 

"Yes, we are here detective."- Hope replied. 

 

"Stay there, do not move, especially with the civilian. That's an order." - Abby ordered. 

 

"Ali, Alex... You heard the boss, especially you Ali. We got this." - Hope added. 

 

"What's the next move?" - Ali asked. 

 

"We are going to try and get closer to the cabin. I know Abby, she'll divide her team and use some tactical techniques to approach the front door." - Hope described. 

 

"Oh, okay... Alex where are you going?!" - Ali asked, when she noticed Alex almost ran towards Abby.

 

"Well, to be honest, I thought she'll disobey me faster. Leave her, she'll be alright. You and I need to stay here though." - Hope answered. 

 

Alex increased her pace to reach Abby, once she got to her, she decided to speak up. 

 

"Abby, you are my mentor, you know I can do this. There is no one here that aside from Hope and Ali that wants to end this in a good way. Please, you know I'm good and that you can use me." - Alex pleaded. 

 

"Alex, I know what you are capable of but you are not acting with your head, but your heart." - Abby replied. 

 

"Isn't that the point, caring for others and helping them out... Please Abby, we are running out of time." - Alex said, trying again to convince Abby.

 

"Okay, just stay next to me like in the academy." - Abby instructed. 

 

Once in position outside the cabin, the team was ready to move forward. Abby's team will try to approach the front door while Carli will go towards the back door.

 

"Ready? Let's move." - Abby ordered.  

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	17. Chapter 16: The Rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well fic is coming to and end soon. 
> 
> What do you think? Do you like this fics?
> 
> I dont know if im doing another one yet so I'll appreciate your feedback.

Chapter 16: The Rescue.

 

“Look, here they come….fools.” – Tom said, playing with something in his hand.

 

“What’s that?”- Kelley asked.

 

“This, you stupid soccer players, is the remote to set off the bomb. Think about it this way, when I press this button, all of you along with your cop girlfriends will die.” – Tom said, waving the device.

 

“Where is the bomb?”- Tobin asked.

 

“I’m not telling you that, I’ve already said too much, but since you are going to die I figure it didn’t matter. Anyway, it’s in a place where it definitely will take all the cops and you.”- Tom answered.

 

Tom turned his attention back to the window holding the device in one hand and the gun on the other.

 

Tobin took this time to glance at her friends, this is it…

 

“Come on, a little bit closer.” – Tom whispered while starting to walk backwards.

 

Tobin knew what he was doing, he was going to make a run for it through the back room and she was not going to let him.

 

“Oh Tobin, your girlfriend looks so hot on that Police vest. Too bad she’ll die soon.” – Tom teased, laughing out loud.

 

Kelley and Ash looked towards each other, they knew what Tobin was going to do next and what was going to happen.

 

Tobin stood up and launched towards Tom, Ash and Kelley took the opportunity to run towards the back door.

 

Tobin and Tom fell, the gun and the device forgotten on the floor out of immediate reach.. Tobin realized that one of her hands was still attached to the chair, quickly she untied the binding and use the chair to hit Tom while he was down.

 

Seeing that her friends were already out the cabin, Tobin sprinted towards the front door towards the cops.

 

* * *

 

“Keep walking, slowly.” – Abby ordered to group, Alex right next beside her.

 

The entourage walked towards the door of the cabin, which was still a few yards away when suddenly the door burst open.

 

“Hold it!”- Abby shouted, as she noticed Tobin Heath descend the few steps of the small front porch of the cabin.

 

“Tobin, don’t move! You’ll regret it.” – Tom yelled.

 

Tobin looked back and saw Tom holding once again the device and the gun, pointing it straight to her. She was about to move forward when she noticed Alex staring at her, she was so close yet so far. Tobin froze and stopped running as Tom demanded, Alex could be harmed by the bomb.

 

“Tobin what are you doing?! Keep walking.” – Alex yelled, scared, walking forward.

 

“Alex, No! Don’t move he has a bomb, it will blow everything.”- Tobin shouted.

 

Alex stopped moving to process what Tobin just said, she took a look at her girlfriend and notice the blood on her face.

 

“You fool! You always ruin my plans, I’m so done with you!” – Tom shouted, running towards Tobin to use her as a shield.

 

Tom held the gun to her back while he grabbed her by the neck with the other arm, the trigger on his hand.

 

“Tobin!” – Alex yelled and got closer, pointing her gun to Tom.

 

“Ah! Officer Morgan, nice for you to join us. See that Tobin, look at her, she played you. You are useless to her, she just wants to save you because she feels bad about it, but not because she loves you.” – Tom said.

 

“Tobin, don’t listen to him.” – Alex said, walking closer.

 

“Enough! Don’t move.” – Tom instructed, backing up until he was on the porch steps.

 

“Alex, get back. Please.” – Tobin whispered.

 

“No Tobin, I’m not going anywhere without you.” – Alex replied, Abby flanked her a few steps behind.

 

“Why? You don’t care Alex, come on… It’s easier if I kill her, that way you can just forget about it.” – Tom responded.

 

Tobin’s mind was a mess, she didn’t know what was real when it came to Alex. Alex noticed Tobin hesitation and pain, she needed to reassure her she loved her.

 

“Tobin, I love you. Remember all those times we spent together, remember the time when I said I love you no matter what… Believe me Tobin, please.” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Hahaha, that’s the most stupid thing I’ve heard all day, I saw you Alex, you didn’t care.” – Tom said.

 

“Tobin?”- Alex asked.

 

Tobin closed her eyes, she was trying really hard to get her emotions in check. When Tom pressed the gun harder to her back, she suddenly realized how hard it was going to be to get out of this one alive. This might be her last chance.

 

“Alex, I forgive you. Those moments we spent together were the best ones of my life. I don’t regret letting you in, I don’t regret falling in love with you… You are an extraordinary loving person Alex and I might be a fool but I’m not fool enough to know that is true. I’m sure you’ll find someone who will bring the best out of you and love you like you deserve.” –Tobin said, between sobs.

 

“Tobin, why are you saying that?” – Alex questioned, as she also let the tears out.

 

Tom kept walking backwards, pulling Tobin with him, he was almost at the door. Alex followed his every step, not wanting to be far from Tobin.

 

“Alex, please don’t get any closer. The bomb …” – Tobin let out, but was interrupted by a loud shot.

 

“Who did that?! Did anyone get hit?” – Abby yelled.

 

Everyone looked around so see where the shot came from, no one could tell because of how pitch dark the night was.

 

“Alex…” – Tobin whispered.

 

Alex looked at Abby then turned around and saw the small smoke coming from behind Tobin then noticed the hole on the girl’s black hoodie.

 

“Tobin!” Alex yelled, getting closer to Tom.

 

“You were getting on my nerves, plus I gave her the chance to say goodbye. Now back off or I’ll blow us all up.” – Tom demanded.

 

Alex saw how Tobin was barely awake, her breathing getting slower with every passing second but suddenly she saw something in Tobin’s eyes.

 

No Tobin, don’t do it… Alex thought, her body moving forward involuntarily.

* * *

 

Kelley and Ash ran out the back where they ran into Detective Carlie Lloyd.

 

“Hey, are you alright?” – Carli asked.

 

“Yes, Tobin is still there… there is a bomb.” – Ash said.

 

“Fall back! Everyone, now! Officer Smith, take them to Detective Solo.” – Carli ordered.

* * *

 

“Hope, we got Ash and Kelley unharmed. They are going your way.” – Carli explained.

 

Carli’s message was loud and clear, Hope and Ali sighted and high fived each other. Hope waited impatiently for Kelley to get there.

 

“Hope!”- Kelley yelled, running to her.

 

Hope opened her arms and embraced Kelley.

 

“I love you, I love you, I was so scared Kelley.” – Hope said.

 

In the meantime, Ash followed Kelly, she wanted to have a chance to call Ali to tell her she was fine, but she was pulled out of her thoughts when someone just launched into her.

 

“Ali? What are you doing here?”- Ash asked, when she recognized her girlfriend.

 

“Oh Ash, I was so worried. I knew something had happened to you when you didn’t answer me so I told the police. Hope was very supportive.” – Ali answered.

 

“You are amazing babe, I love you.” – Ash replied.

 

“I love you Ash, don’t scare me like that again.” – Ali said.

 

A loud shot startled both couples, Hope turned around quickly to see what happened. They were far behind, but they could still spot Tobin.

 

“What happened?!” – Kelley yelled.

 

That’s when Hope saw Alex’s reaction and noticed Tobin was bleeding.

 

“I think Tobin is in danger, how did you get out?” – Hope asked, in panic.

 

“Through the back door, oh Hope, please let Tobin be okay.” – Kelley said, her voice breaking.

 

Hope couldn’t help seeing her friend and her girlfriend suffering, she needed to do something.

 

“Kelley, wait for me here, don’t move. I need to go help Alex and Tobin okay?” – Hope asked.

 

“Okay, be careful, I love you.” – Kelley answered.

 

“I love you too, I’ll be right back.” – Hope said, then ran towards the back of the cabin.

 

* * *

 

Tom pulled Tobin, all the way until he was inside the cabin, Tobin noticed Alex was really close to them. When Tom hand moved for a split second to hit the button to trigger the bomb, Tobin used what was left of her strength to knock the trigger of from Tom and fight him off. Unfortunately for her, he holds onto the gun.

 

The device slide off through the floor, landing next to them. Tobin could barely breathe, but she managed to kick it farther away.

 

“You fool!” – Tom yelled while she pushed Tobin to a wall.

 

Tobin couldn’t even see straight and just leaned on it for support.

 

“Goodbye Tobin.” – Tom said, pointing the gun towards Tobin then pulled the trigger.

 

At that moment, Alex rushed towards Tobin…the loud bang was the only noise in the cabin. Tobin noticed Alex running to her and standing in the way. Tobin tried to move her, but it was too late, the bullet hit Alex straight on the chest sending her backwards towards Tobin’s arms.

 

“Alex?” – Tobin whispered, concerned.

 

“Th… The vest.” – Alex answered, between breaths.

 

Tom noticed exactly where it hit Alex, so he lifted the gun once more to take another shot, but before he could do it…Hope appeared from the back door and shot him twice.

 

“Alex, you alright?” – Hope asked, running to stand next to her.

 

“Ye…yes…” – Alex replied.

 

Tobin on the other hand felt a rush of adrenaline go through her when she saw Alex take the hit. She was alert and fury ran through her veins, she didn’t take her eyes off Tom who now laid on the floor.

 

Abby entered the room and took the gun off him quickly while Alex tried to compose herself and Tobin stood there frozen.

 

In a split second, Alex followed Tobin’s gaze and saw how Tom moved and reached for something underneath him.

 

 _The device_ …. Alex remembered.

 

“Run get out.” – Alex yelled.

 

Hope, Abby and Tobin realized what was happening. Abby ran out the front door, Tobin couldn’t move, she was still frozen in her place until she felt Alex pull her to her while Hope pulled Alex towards the back.

 

Then boom….

 

The bomb exploded just as the three girls got out the back door, the force of the bomb still made the girls drop forward, landing in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tomorrow will be the next update.


	18. Chapter 17: The aftermath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long but i must rewrote this one at least 3 times becuase i felt something was missing, hopefully this one is okay haha

Chapter 17: The aftermath.

 

Alex landed on top of Tobin after they both fell because of the blast, Alex tried using her body to protect the midfielder.

 

Disoriented, Alex checked on the girl that lay still underneath her. The cabin was in flames and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Carli helping Hope.

 

“Tobin? Baby?” – Alex asked, almost as a whisper, but Tobin didn’t say anything back.

 

Alex adjusted herself a little for her not to be fully on top of Tobin, then she placed her hand on the midfielder’s back and shook her a little.

 

“Tobin, please baby… Are you okay? Tobin?”- Alex asked, gently moving Tobin.

 

Again, she didn’t get a response from Tobin. This time, she tried to turn her around, but stopped when she noticed the red stain on the hand that was touching Tobin’s back previously.

 

“Oh no, Oh no… Tobin…”- Alex said, slowly checking Tobin.

 

Tobin’s black Nike hoodie was drench in blood, gently Alex turned Tobin around so she could lay face up.

 

“Tobin, baby, please wake up.” – Alex pleaded, while in tears, caressing her face.

 

Hope and Carli quickly made her way towards the girls.

 

“Alex, are you okay? Tobin?”- Carli asked.

 

“She’s not responding.” – Alex whimpered.

 

“I’ll call the medics, Hope stay here.” – Carli demanded.

 

Hope sat next to Tobin, she was still shaken by the blast and the fall.

 

“Tobin, baby, please, I love you. I’m sorry, I need you.” – Alex said, still caressing Tobin’s face.

 

After a couple of minutes, the paramedics came rushing towards Tobin. Alex didn’t move at all but Hope gently pulled her so they could have the space they needed to help Tobin.

 

“Ouch...” – Alex whispered, grabbing her left side.

 

“Are you hurt?”- Hope asked, checking out her friend.

 

“I think so, but it doesn’t matter, I need her to be fine Hope, I need for her to be…” – Alex stated, still clutching her side, before she was interrupted.

 

“Pulse is weak, we are losing her.” – One paramedic, Louis, shouted.

 

Alex saw how the two paramedics worked on Tobin, as Louis cut Tobin’s hoodie off Alex noticed the real damage… the midfielder t-shirt was soaked in blood.

 

“She is not responding…quickly, place a breathing mask on her.” – Scott, the other paramedic, instructed.

 

Louis did what was ordered, he placed the breathing mask while Scott introduced an IV into Tobin’s arm and placed something else on her body. After that, he quickly turned on a monitor which signal Tobin’s heart rate.

 

Alex noticed the beep slowing down, until it was constant and the line went flat. At that moment, Alex heart skipped a bit. All the chaos from the fire, the police, the fireman and the loud piercing sound of the sirens were forgotten in the background.

 

“We got no pulse, she is going into V fib! Start CPR!!!” – Scott called out.

 

As both paramedics work on Tobin, Alex felt her knees weakend. She kneeled and watch the scene before her. Come on Tobin, I can’t lose you, you are my life….Alex thought. Hope noticed her friend breaking down so she did the only thing she could, she kneeled beside her and hold her as if her life depended on it.

 

Louis began CPR as Scott put gel on the paddles of the defibrillator that they just pulled out. Once done, he rubbed the paddles together and hit a few buttons on the equipment. The machine roared to life, displaying numbers and making sounds.

 

“Here we go, One…Two…Three…Four.” – Louis shouted while alternating pushing into Tobin’s chest and blowing air through the mask.

 

“We are ready…. Clear!” – Scott yelled, causing his partner to back down.

 

Scott then placed the paddles into Tobin’s chest and side, then click a button that made the girl’s whole body moved but still the monitor showed a flat line.

 

Alex was losing it, she held onto Hope harder…

 

“Hope, I can’t lose her.” – Alex whispered.

 

“Nothing!” – Louis said.

 

Both paramedics looked at each other.

 

“Let’s push one of epi and do it again.” – Louis added.

 

Scott quickly injected the fluid then placed the paddled on Tobin again while Louis continued with CPR.

 

“Clear!”- Scott shouted.

 

“Still nothing.” – Louis said.

 

“Again, Clear!” – Scott shouted.

 

The monitor still showed a flat line, this time when the paramedics looked at each other Alex knew what it meant. She lunged forward so she could be as close to Tobin as possible.

 

“No!!! Tobin come on, don’t give up on this… on us, please…Tobin.” – Alex said to Tobin.

 

Hope tried to pull her away without luck while giving an apology to the paramedics.

 

“Can we try again, please, I’m begging you…” – Alex sobbed.

 

“Push another epi…” – Louis instructed, while he continued with CPR.

 

“Thank you, thank you…” – Alex whispered, while she backed up a little.

 

“Clear!” – Scott yelled, after he pushed the epi.

 

Scott quickly placed the paddles on Tobin again and hit the button, Tobin’s body convulse once more.

 

Alex held her breath… _Please God, let me have her for a little longer…_

 

The monitor started beeping again showing a slow but steady heartbeat. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Tobin came back to them, barely.

  

“We need to move, now.” – Scott said.

 

They placed Tobin on a plastic gurney and called some cops to help them carry it to the ambulance that was up front. Scott placed the heart monitor on the gurney as Louis held up the IV bag. Alex rushed behind them, still holding her side while Hope limped, but that wasn’t going to slow them down.

 

Once they reach the ambulance, the paramedics carefully moved Tobin from the plastic gurney to the one that was inside the ambulance making sure everything was perfect.

 

“Let’s get going.” – Scott said while he went to the driver’s seat.

 

In the meantime, Kelley saw the paramedics followed by Alex and her girlfriend. Involuntarily, she ran towards them followed by Ali and Ash.

 

“Hope, OMG! Are you alright? What happened to my best friend?”- Kelley asked, in shock as soon as she reached them.

 

“Yeah, just a little shaken up from the blast, landed badly….I’m sorry Kelley, Tobin is in bad shape but she is a fighter.” – Hope answered.

 

Kelley, Ash and Ali took a glimpse towards the inside of the ambulance and saw the paramedics getting Tobin ready for the ride.

 

“Alex…Alex…are you there?” – Abby asked, noticing how out of it Alex was.

 

“I’m coming with her…” – Alex stated, moving quickly, but slowed down when she felt a sharp pain in her side.

 

“You don’t seem to be fine. Louis, check on her too.” – Abby ordered, while she helped Alex up to the back of the ambulance.

 

“I’ll follow you in the car.” – Hope shouted, but Alex was not paying attention, she was looking at Tobin.

 

Alex noticed how Tobin’s usual tan color was now pale, she looked like a ghost. Her light blue shirt was now red and a few wires came from underneath it which were attached to her chest. She grabbed one of her hands to assure she was with her in this moment even if she was unconscious.

 

“I love you Tobin, I’m sorry about everything. You are the love of my life, please stay with me.” – Alex whispered, her heart breaking at every passing second.

 

Alex felt Tobin squeeze her hand slowly…

 

“Always...” – Tobin shuttered, before passing out again.

 

Alex lost it, she let the tears fall freely, Louis tried to calm her down, but she didn’t even let him touch her. She brought Tobin’s hand to her lips and placed small kisses while they reach the hospital.

 

* * *

 

“What do we have?” – A doctor asked, running to the gurney.

 

“Female. GSW on the back, the bullet went through and through. Excessive bleeding, we did CPR and shocked her 4 times. We gave her two of epi.”- Scott described.

 

“To the OR now.” – The doctor ordered to everyone once he was inspecting Tobin.

 

Alex tried to run to keep up, but the pain increased making her vision go blurry. The last thing she remembers is seeing Tobin rushed on the stretcher through some doors before everything went completely black.

 

* * *

 

 _The sunset at the beach was perfect, Alex was sitting in between Tobin's legs with her back resting on the midifielder's chest as they both stare towards the ocean...taking in the sun._ **  
**

 

_"I wish we could have more sunsets like this Tobs." - Alex said._

 

_"Alex, we can have them...as many as you want as long as we are together. I mean this is beautiful, but they got nothing on you." - Tobin replied._

 

_"Tobin, where have you been all my life?" - Alex asked._

 

_"Waiting for you..."- Tobin answered._

 

_"I love you with all my heart, you are the one and only babe."- Alex stated._

 

_Tobin pulled Alex closer by wrapping her arms around her._

 

_"I love you, Lex, I never knew I could feel something like this for someone. I don't think those three words describe what I feel about you, it's just so much more than that. You are my best friend, my soulmate, my partner, my lover... My everything." - Tobin said._

 

_Alex let the tears out as soon as Tobin started speaking. Once Tobin was done, she pulled her and gave Tobin a long lasting passionate kiss._

 

_After a while, Tobin broke the kiss and stood up and started walking towards the water._

 

_"Tobin, where are you going?"- Alex asked._

 

_"I don't know, but it seems like I need to go somewhere." - Tobin answered._

 

_"Don't go." - Alex whispered._

 

_Tobin turned around and looked at Alex, who was still sitting down on the blankets._

 

_"I don't want to." - Tobin replied._

 

_"Then don't, stay with me please..." - Alex pleaded._

 

_"Always..." - Tobin whispered, making her way back to Alex._

 

_Alex pulled her even closer than before as she stood up to embrace Tobin._

 

_"Don't give up on us, on this, I love you Tobs." - Alex stated._

 

_"I won't, I'm yours Lex." - Tobin replied._

 

_"And I'm yours babe." - Alex responded, closing the space between their lips._

 

"Alex..." - Abby shouted, trying to wake the girl up after hearing her say Tobin for several times in her sleep.

 

Alex was slowly gaining consciousness, once she felt not so out of it, she tried to open her eyes. She noticed she was in a white room with bright light, she was on a bed with an IV hooked into her arm. 

 

"Abby...what happened?" - Alex asked, still taking all in. 

 

"You passed out in the hallway, some nurses and doctors helped you out. You have 2 broken ribs and a huge laceration on your side. Try not to move so much, the IV is just for meds and fluids, you are a little banged up." - Abby explained. 

 

Alex moved and felt the huge pain again on her side, as she touched her side she felt some bandages. 

 

"Told you not to move." - Abby added.

 

"Tobin?" - Alex asked, that was the only thing in her mind realizing that the beach scene she just lived was nothing but a dream. 

 

"Still in surgery Alex, we are waiting for an update." - Abby said. 

 

"I need her to be okay, Abby, I love her. I'm sorry that I failed the assignment but I just... I want her." - Alex whimpered. 

 

"I know Alex, it's okay. I'm here for you, I'm not going to lie it seemed Tobin was in bad shape but she is a fighter Alex. She'll fight her way back to you." - Abby encouraged. 

 

Before Alex could respond, there a small knock on the door. 

 

"Come in." - Abby shouted. 

 

A nurse opened the door and made her way towards Alex's bed. 

 

"Hey Officer Morgan, it's time for the painkillers." - The nurse explained. 

 

"No, please. I want to be awake." - Alex responded. 

 

"Alex, it's fine. They will make you feel better and it might be a while before we have news regarding Tobin. I'll wake you up." - Abby said, holding Alex's hand. 

 

Alex defeated, gave the nurse a small nod, then closed her eyes to continue dreaming about Tobin and the sunset at the beach. 

 

 


	19. Chapter 18: Waiting for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, so I wrote this really quick to not keep you waiting long. 
> 
> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Thank you for your comments and everything!

Chapter 18: Waiting for you.

Hope, Kelley, Ash and Ali were seated in the waiting room for any update regarding Tobin or Alex.

 

“Are you sure you are okay?” – Kelley asked Hope, for the 20th time in the past hour.

 

“Yes, babe, you were there with the doctor. I’m okay, my ankle is fine, just need to ice it.” – Hope answered.

 

‘I’ll take care of you Hope, I’ll make you some soup and bring you the ice.”- Kelley assured.

 

“I’ll love for you to be my nurse.” – Hope said.

 

Meanwhile, Ash and Ali were distracted with their own conversation.

 

“Thank you for going to the police that show’s not only that you care, but you know how I am and when something doesn’t add up.” – Ash stated.

 

“Of course Ash, I know you like an open book. You are a sap, you always answer your phone and tell me where you are…. I wasn’t ready to let you go just yet.” – Ali replied.

 

“I love you Ali, with all my heart.” – Ash whispered.

 

“Me too babe.” – Ali responded.

 

A few minutes later, the group saw Abby walking towards them.

 

“Well, Alex went back to sleep, she has two broken ribs and a huge bruise on her side but she’ll be fine. She is worried sick about Tobin, I don’t know what we are going to do if we don’t give her good news.” – Abby explained.

 

“Tobin will be fine, I believe that she will be okay. I know my best friend, she is not going to give up, not without a fight.” – Kelley replied.

Time passed by slowly, a nurse told the group that Tobin was still and surgery and that it will probably be a while.

 

“I’ll go check on Alex again.” – Abby said, then made her way back to the officer’s room.

 

* * *

 

Alex woke up for the second time and noticed that she was all alone. With Tobin still in her mind, she pulled out the IV and slowly stood up. She found some stuff in a bag on one of the chairs which contained NCPD fresh sweats, her tennis shoes and personal items. Alex took the bag and scattered the stuff on the bed, then she tried her best to change.

 

“Alex, what are you doing?!” – Abby yelled, surprised.

 

“I can’t stay here, I need to be with Tobin. Please Abby, I’m fine.” – Alex replied.

 

“You are not fine Alex, you need to take it easy.” – Abby said.

 

“I know and I will, I just need to know. This uncertainty is killing me… I need to be there or I’ll lose my mind. Pleaseeeee.” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Alright, just with one condition…” – Abby stated.

 

“Thank you Abby, yes, whatever condition. Which is it?” – Alex asked, intrigued.

 

“You will not walk around, I’ll bring you a wheelchair and take you to the waiting room with Hope, Kelley, Ash and Ali.” – Abby ordered.

 

“Yes, sure, as long as I’m there. Could you help me get dressed please, I’ve been trying, but it’s hard.” – Alex asked.

 

“Of course…” – Abby responded.

 

Once Alex was ready, Abby went to get a wheelchair and true to her word she wheeled Alex towards the other girls.

 

“OMG Alex! What are you doing here?” – Hope asked.

 

“I just need to be here and wait for news.” – Alex whispered, almost breaking down again.

 

“Hey, it's okay.. Alex, Tobin will be fine.” – Kelley said.

 

“Yeah, she will rise from this.” – Ash added.

 

“Alex if there is someone who can survive this, that one is Tobin.” – Ali stated.

 

“Are you guys not mad at me?” – Alex asked, she was shocked that the girls were giving her moral support after she fooled them and her friend.

 

“No, I mean we were but then we realized you really did love Tobin. We tried to tell her, but she was just so hurt and right now being mad about that seems so stupid. Especially when our best friend is battling between life and death. So come here.” – Kelley explained, while walking towards Alex to give her a hug.

 

When Alex felt Kelley’s arms around her, she cried as Kelley did. Kelley wheeled Alex next to her chair and hold each other while they waited for news.

 

A couple of hours later, a doctor finally came through the doors Alex saw Tobin disappear too.

 

“Tobin Heath’s family?”- The doctor asked.

 

Alex tried to stand up quickly but the pain caused her to sit back on the wheelchair.

 

“Yes, doctor, Detective Abby Wambach and Tobin’s friends. Her family was notified and is coming from New Jersey.” – Abby answered.

 

Alex just grabbed Kelley’s hand as if her life depended on it, but Kelley was gripping Alex with the same force as they brace themselves for the update.

 

“Alright then, Miss Heath suffered a through and through gunshot wound that caused some internal damage. The bullet hit the lung causing it to collapse and also a lot of  intense internal bleeding. We did everything we could, but unfortunately she went into cardiac arrest again.” – The doctor explained.

 

“What?! No, please don’t tell me she died.” – Alex shouted, quickly Hope tried to calm her down.

 

“I’m sorry, we did everything we could…” – The doctor added but was interrupted by Alex.

 

“Don’t tell me you did everything you could when m….”- Alex continued shouting, but this time she was interrupted by Abby.

 

“Alex, let the doctor finish what he needs to say.” – Abby ordered, giving a nod towards the doctor.

 

Alex noticed how Kelley was white and Ash held a crying Ali as close as she could.

 

“She went into cardiac arrest, it took us 8 minutes to bring her back. We were able to repair all the damage, but her heart was too weak by then due to it stopping twice and the amount of blood, she lost…. I’m sorry but Miss Heath is in a coma. We don’t know when she’ll be waking up, she is in the ICU and we are monitoring closely. We need her heart to be strong…” – The doctor described.

The doctor paused for a second to let the information in before he continued.

“We just need to wait, right now she is in a state of profound unconsciousness caused by the lack of oxygen she had from the punctured lung and the cardiac arrest. In other words, Miss Heath is in a coma yet alive… we just need her to wake up. We are helping her breathe and we’ll remove it once she seems stronger. Do you have any questions?” - The doctor asked.

“When will she wake up? Is she out of danger?” - Alex asked, tears falling freely down her cheeks.

“We don’t know for sure, it can be a couple of days or longer, but we have high hopes that she’ll wake up soon. She lost a lot of blood her body, just needs to recover from that and the injuries she sustained.” - The doctor answered.

“Can I see her?”- Alex questioned.

“Yes, but just one at a time. A nurse will come to you in just a bit.” - The doctor responded.

“Thank you, for saving my friend.” - Kelley said.

“That’s what we are here for.” - The doctor replied, giving a smile to all the girls.

“Alex you go, we will be here waiting.” - Ash said.

“Yes, Alex...go.” - Kelley added.

“Are you sure?”- Alex asked.

“Yes, Alex, you love her...go.” - Ali answered.

A few moments later, the nurse came over to bring Alex to Tobin’s room. Alex was wheeled by the nurse through various halls until they stopped in front of room 137. The nurse opened the door a little bit for Alex then pushed her in, Alex closed her eyes.

“Here you go dear, just let me know if something comes up. I’ll be over at that station just press the red button and I’ll be here.” - The nurse instructed,  pointing towards the station.

“Thank you.” - Alex replied, not opening her eyes.

Alex took a deep breath, then she opened them, her heartache once she saw the girl she was in love with.

In the room, a still pale Tobin was laying in a hospital bed hooked to many machines. She had a tube to help her breathe and a big bandage over her eyebrow.

“Oh Tobin…” - Alex whimpered, breaking down.

Alex gently grabbed Tobin’s hand, then she placed a small kiss on it before letting it go for a few seconds so she could adjust the wheelchair to be closer to the bed.

“I love you, thank you for not giving up. I know it’s still a long way to go, but it’s a start, you are alive and here. Fight Tobin, you can do it. I believe you can get through this.” - Alex said, between sobs.

****  
  


When Alex thought she drained all of her tears, she just stared at Tobin while she just caressed the top of her head.

“Please wake up babe, take your time, heal yourself, but come back to me.” - Alex whispered, feeling a little bit calmer.

Eventually, Alex lost the battle against sleep and surrendered to it never letting go of Tobin’s hand.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Alex woke up and noticed the time. She called the nurse so the girls could visit Tobin too. The nurse wheeled her back to the group which now included Amy, Lauren, Megan, Carli and Syd.

One by one the girls visited Tobin, while Alex was forced to eat something by Carli and Abby. Of course, Alex wasn’t hungry, but she didn’t want the wrath of both hardcore detectives.

* * *

 

As the days passed by, Tobin got better. During the third day the doctor removed the tube from Tobin who was now breathing on her own.

“It’s just a matter of time before she wakes up, but that should be soon.” - The doctor said.

“Thank you, for everything.” - Alex said, sitting on a chair holding Tobin’s hand.

“You are welcome, she’ll be fine Officer Morgan.” - The doctor replied, giving her a small smile before leaving.

After that Alex, didn’t move from her spot. Since Tobin was getting better, the staff let more people to be in the room but not too many. That’s how Kelley’s and Alex’s friendship really took off, they both shared stories and hold each other when they cried...all while waiting for Tobin.

“Hey Alex, I’m going to get us some coffee. I’ll be right back.” - Kelley said.

“Thank you KO.” - Alex replied.

When Kelley left, Alex resumed the little habit she took while she was alone with Tobin which was to talk to her like if she was awake.

“Hey baby, you were out for four days now, but you can breath on your own and your color is coming back. You’ll be here soon with us again.” - Alex said, caressing her head.

Alex was telling her about the she has back home looking straight into Tobin’s closed eyes. When she finished, she stood up and give her a small peck on the lips, before letting herself cry once more.

The officer lowered her head and placed her hands on her face as she sobbed.

“Alex?”- Tobin whispered, almost inaudible, but enough for Alex to hear it.

  
“Tobin?” - Alex asked back, her head shoots straight up towards the midfielder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you guys liked it?


	20. Chapter 19: What are we?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, just one or two more chapters!
> 
> Sorry for taking so long, a couple of stuff came up and I had to deal with that :) 
> 
> Oh if you want to suggest anything for the next fic let me know here or at my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chilltobsheath17.

Chapter 19: What are we?

 

Slowly Tobin opened her eyes, the lights were too bright that she closed them again before opening them once more. This time she was met with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen, those she fell in love with, _Alex…_

 

Meanwhile, Alex was in shock, she wanted to scream, but it was stuck in her throat so she just stood there trying to convince herself that this was real and not a dream. Tobin finally woke up and was staring at her with her favorite pair of brown eyes.

 

“Tobin, omg!” - Alex almost shouted, crying harder than before.

 

“Alex? What...Where am I?”- Tobin asked, confused and disoriented.

 

“Tobin you are in the hospital, you were hurt. I need to tell the nurse you are awake okay? I don’t want anything to happen to you, I can’t lose you again.” - Alex said, while she pressed the red button and called the nurse.

 

Tobin just kept looking at Alex, slowly she remembered bits of what happened that night in which she was sure she was going to die. When she did put two and two together she started to cry.

 

Alex quickly told the nurse what was going on, getting distracted for a second. When she looked at Tobin again, she saw the tears falling out of the midfielder’s eyes. Alex grabbed Tobin’s hand for reassurance, but just when she was about to say something there someone opened the door.

 

The nurse made her way into the room and quickly checked Tobin’s vitals and asked a few questions before she left again to go find the doctor.

 

“Tobin, it’s okay, you are okay…You are here, alive.” – Alex stated, caressing the girl’s face as soon as the nurse was out the door.

 

“I…I…died Alex.” – Tobin sobbed.

 

“Oh baby, you are alive… that’s what matter.” – Alex whispered.

 

“I was about to give up.” – Tobin added, between cries.

 

“Why?”- Alex asked.

 

“Because the pain was too much, I thought it was easier to just let go. Everyone would have moved on and be safe.” – Tobin answered.

 

“I’m glad you didn’t, I wouldn’t be able to move on Tobin… I love you so much. I would have died if you were no longer here, I don’t want to live in a world in which Tobin Heath doesn’t exist. Tell me about it Tobin?” – Alex stated.

 

“I don’t remember things very well, just that when I was about to give up, I had a dream. We were on the beach watching the sunset. I wanted to live that moment forever, but something was pulling me away from you. I saw a bright light and I walked towards it, I was about to touch it when I heard your voice. You told me not to go, to stay…it was then that I questioned myself… What if this was my future? What if you really love me? Do I have a chance with you?  Then an idea crossed my mind, I needed to find out if that was real, if there was a possibility of being as happy as I was with you sitting with your back against my chest in between my legs… I decided to walk back to you, then everything went black again.” – Tobin described, slowly having a hard time talking.

 

After hearing this, Alex started crying harder than before. She couldn’t believe what Tobin just told her, she had the exact same dream.

 

“Alex? Are you okay?” – Tobin asked, concerned.

 

“Y..es, oh Tobin, I had the same dream. The beach, the sunset, everything…. I…can’t lose you, please forgive me Tobin. I love you very much and I hate that I put you through so much pain. Please.” – Alex pleaded.

 

“Alex…”- Tobin said, but was interrupted when the door open again.

 

Kelley expected to see her friend unconscious, but when she realized that Tobin was awake, she let out a loud squeal and almost jumped on her.

 

“Tobin!!!!!!! You are awake, omg I was so worried you dork.” – Kelley shouted.

 

“KO…not too loud.” – Tobin responded.

 

“Sorry dude, I just missed you.” – Kelley said.

 

“I missed you too, you won’t get rid of me that easily.”- Tobin replied.

 

“I’ll text the girls, your family arrived yesterday. They were here with you while we forced Alex to go and take a shower. They told me they were on their way from the hotel.” – Kelley stated.

 

As in queue, a small knock was heard and afterwards Tobin’s mom and sister were alongside Tobin. Alex moved back to give the Heath’s some space.

 

“Tobin, thank god you woke up. I was so worried.” – Tobin’s mom said, while kissing Tobin’s cheek.

 

“We tried to be here before, but it was complicated. Thank god, you are alright.” – Per added.

 

Alex watched the interaction with tears in her eyes, Kelley noticed and walked towards Alex.

 

“Are you okay?”- Kelley asked.

 

“Yes, I just need some air. I’ll be right back.” – Alex answered, then stormed out the room.

 

* * *

 

Alex ended up in one of hospital gardens, she sat on a bench and just let the tears out. She didn’t know how long she cried until she felt a hand on her back.

 

“Hope?”- Alex questioned.

 

“Hey rookie, Kelley told me you needed some air and after a while I decided to come look for you. I know you’ve been asked this many times, but are you okay?” – Hope asked.

 

“No, she almost died Hope. I put her there, I caused her so much pain. Seeing her with her family it’s just…she is a good person and I lied to her. I used her to get information, I don’t deserve her.” – Alex explained.

 

“Alex, don’t say that. Sure, it all started as a job, but we know it was more than that. You need to talk to her and just clarify things. You can start over, life gave her and you another chance…”- Hope encouraged.

 

“I don’t know Hope…” – Alex let out.

 

“Don’t think about it right now, let’s go inside and be there for Tobin.” – Hope suggested.

 

Alex just offered her a small smile and stood up.

 

* * *

 

 

Tobin was glad that her family was there with her, it’s been a while since she had seen them. But she still felt confused and out of it, when she saw Alex left quickly she knew she had to make things right, she wanted to talk to her and be able to clear things up.

 

The doctor arrived a while later to explain Tobin what happened to her, and what were the next steps. Unfortunately, she needed to stay there a couple more days to make sure she was alright, but I was a good thing that she was going to be able to play again.

 

After the doctor left, her mom and sister started making small talk with Kelley, who basically explained all that happened leaving out Alex’s part in the story. Tobin was barely paying attention, she could feel herself drifting off, but as soon as she saw that Alex was back in the room she was wide awake.

 

* * *

 

Alex got back into the room with Hope.

 

“Hello, nice to meet you I’m Alex.” – Alex said, while she greeted Tobin’s family.

 

Tobin noticed that Alex was wearing a sling… _How didn’t I notice it before?_ Tobin thought.

 

“And I’m Hope.” – Hope added, greeting them as well.

 

“Nice to meet you girls, are you Tobin’s friends?” – Tobin’s mom asked.

 

Alex and Hope just stood there looking at each other, neither of them knew what do say. Thankfully Tobin noticed the awkward moment and decided to do something about it.

 

“Mom, Alex is my girlfriend.” – Tobin stated, lifting her hand towards Alex who immediately hold it.

 

“Tobin! Why didn’t you mention Alex before? I’m so happy for you sis!” – Per screamed.

 

“I don’t know, I just… a lot of things were going on.” – Tobin answered.

 

“Hey, it’s okay. I love you.” – Alex whispered, getting closer to Tobin.

 

“Alex, honey, so nice to meet you. I can’t wait to hear more about you.” – Tobin’s mom said.

 

“Thank you Mrs. Heath.” – Alex responded.

 

The group made small talk, some went in and out the room as the day passed never leaving Tobin alone. All the gals came to visit Tobin for a bit, then left.

 

It was getting late and just about they were calling it a night Abby knocked and walked into the room.

 

“Ladies, good night.” – Abby said.

 

“Hey Abby.” – Alex greeted.

 

“How are you girls doing?” – Abby asked.

 

“My ribs don’t hurt that much and Tobin is finally awake.” - Alex answered.

 

“Glad you girls are okay, Mrs. Heath I’m Detective Abby Wambach.” – Abby introduced herself.

 

“I’m here to explain everything related to the case.” – Abby added then proceed to detailed all the investigation leaving the undercover assignment out of it.

 

“Thank you Detective Wambach, I think it was a little too much to think the girls were involved.” – Mrs. Heath replied.

 

“I know and I’m sorry about it, as of today we solved the cased and there is no more danger.” – Detective Wambach said.

 

Abby kindly answered all of the questions thrown at her until they had nothing left to ask.

 

“Alex, do you have a second?” – Abby asked.

 

Alex looked at Tobin who just gave her a little nod.

 

“Good night, I’ll come by tomorrow to check on you Tobin.” – Abby said and made her way outside, making a sign to Alex for her to follow.

 

“What’s up Abby?” – Alex asked.

 

“I’m worried about you kid, how are you holding up?”- Abby asked back.

 

“She is alive, that is all that matters. Maybe she won’t even want me back, but I’m glad she is here.” – Alex answered.

 

“Hey, that girl loves you. She will forgive you, I can see it in the way she looks at you. Alex, fight for her.” – Abby responded.

 

“I will…” – Alex replied.

 

“Good, now go get her. See you tomorrow.” – Abby stated.

 

Alex stayed out there for a couple of minutes, she needed to compose herself. _Do I have a chance with Tobin? Will she forgive me? What will she think of the real me?_

Alex went back to the room and saw that Tobin had her eyes closed, probably almost asleep.

 

“I can stay with her, it’s been a long day.” – Alex suggested.

 

“No, honey, you don’t need to do that.” – Mrs. Heath replied.

 

“I want too.” – Ales responded.

 

“She had been staying all this time plus I bet Tobin will be glad if she stays with her, they are inseparable.” – Kelley added, smiling at her friend.

 

“Alright, but we’ll be here first thing in the morning so you can go home and have some time Alex.” – Per said.

 

“Deal.” – Alex responded.

 

“Good, then have a good night and take care of our little Toby.” – Mrs. Heath demanded.

 

“I will…I promise.” – Alex stated.

 

After the goodbyes, Alex was left alone with Tobin. Immediately she approached the midfielder and caressed her face. Tobin opened her eyes as soon as she felt Alex’s touch.

 

“Hey...” – Tobin whispered.

 

“Hey Tobs.” – Alex replied.

 

“I missed you, please stay… don’t go.” – Tobin pleaded.

 

“I’m here, I’m staying with you. I’m sorry Tobin, please forgive me. I love you so much.” – Alex said.

 

“Alex, it’s not going to be easy since I don’t know anything about you, but I’ll promise you I won’t give up on us. I love you so much and I want you in my life, I just need to trust you again.” – Tobin stated.

 

“I know and I’m not going to pressure you. I understand if you want to break up with me or some space…” – Alex said.

 

“Hey, no, I don’t want that. I want you to still be mine. I want a second chance, I just want to know all about you… the real you. I want to know about that amazing cop that took a bullet for me.” – Tobin replied.

 

Alex started crying and couldn’t keep it together.

 

“Lex, I’m here for you. Can I kiss you?” – Tobin asked.

 

Alex didn’t respond, she just closed the distance between them and gave Tobin a powerful but gentle kiss. When both girls parted to get some air, Alex decided to start again…

 

“Tobin, my name is Alex Morgan. I’m a rookie police Officer for NCPD. I’m from California, I have 2 sisters, I love soccer and I fell in love you.” – Alex started, telling every single detail of her life that she hid from Tobin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	21. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this, I appreciate your comments and support. Also for your patience and for all the mistakes you might find, english is not my first language but I try! 
> 
> Merry Xmas! Until next time :)

Epilogue

 

Alex was sitting in the stands of the soon to be packed stadium taking the opportunity of silence around her. Her mind was all over the place thinking about her life, remembering the events that followed the night that she almost lost the love of her life.

 

She just sat there staring at the field, remembering….

 

 ~~~~**

After that night, Tobin allowed herself to trust Alex again. They decided to start from scratch, Tobin even asked Alex to be her girlfriend, which Alex replied with a yes as she tried to contain her laughter.

 

“Thank you for telling me who you really are, I appreciate your honesty.” – Tobin said.

 

“I’ve never hidden anything about myself other than my job. Oh, and my age…” – Alex let out.

 

“What?! You are not 25?!” – Tobin asked, shocked.

 

“Of course not, I don’t look 25 at all. I’m 20.” – Alex answered, laughing.

 

“I knew it! I totally called that one.” – Tobin said, between laughs.

 

“We are going to be okay…” – Alex whispered.

 

“We are…I know now that this…us…its real Alex, I love you very much.” – Tobin said, while slowly making circles on Alex’s hand.

 

“I love you too, Tobin, you are my present and my future.” – Alex replied, bending over to give Tobin a long lasting kiss.

 

**

 

A few days after, Tobin was finally cleared to come back home. Alex and the gals helped the midfielder get back to the dorms. Recovery was hard, but it helps when you have 8 or more people there to motivate you. Alex took a month out of work to take care of Tobin, Abby was kind to let her go out on leave.

 

Alex remembered about all the tough times they went through, especially the first day and how they were there for each other, how love made them stronger.

 

“Tobin, please one step at a time.” – Alex pleaded, while holding Tobin’s side.

 

“I’m trying, I just don’t like to be useless.” – Tobin replied.

 

“Hey, look at me. You are not useless, you are amazing, but right now we just need to take it easy, okay?”- Alex asked, giving Tobin a kiss on the cheek.

 

“Okay, Lex.” – Tobin said, smiling at Alex.

 

“You can do it, I believe in you. You are a fighter.” – Alex stated.

 

“I am, but I’m stronger because I got you Alex.” – Tobin replied.

 

Soon Tobin was back on the field and attending class, giving it her all.

 

**

 

One day Tobin was, in Alex’s apartment, bored since Alex was immersed in her laptop, she had been trying to take the detective exam to finally become one.

 

“Babe, please, let’s watch a movie.” – Tobin pleaded.

 

“Yes, just give me 10 more minutes.” – Alex replied.

 

“I want to watch it now.” – Tobin pouted.

 

“Hey, it’s just 10 minutes. Why don’t you check your email or twitter.” – Alex suggested, letting out a little laugh.

 

Tobin glared at her and took her phone out of her pocket to waste some time.

 

“Alex…” – Tobin whispered, while looking at her phone.

 

“Yes, babe.” – Alex responded.

 

“Alex….”- Tobin said, again, not moving.

 

“What is it Tobs?” – Alex asked, turning her full attention towards Tobin who didn’t move an inch.

 

Tobin just gave Alex her phone for her to read it.

 

**FROM: USWNT**

**TO: Miss Tobin Heath.**

**Good Afternoon Miss Heath,**

**We’ll like to invite you to join the team for the next camp…**

 

Alex read the whole email and looked at Tobin who had tears in her eyes.

 

“You did it! I’m so proud of you baby!” – Alex shouted and hopped on Tobin.

 

The girls hugged, laughed, cried and celebrated together. Alex laughed when she remembers this moment, little did they know that Tobin will be called back on a regular basis and that soon she will be joining her.

 

**

 

After Tobin was okay, Alex decided to go back to her job. It was easier to be there knowing she had someone like Tobin next to her. Alex studied hard to be a detective, Tobin never stopped supporting her and in a flash Alex was no longer a rookie police officer, she was detective Alexandra Morgan.

 

But still, even as a detective she felt that something was missing, all those nights she spent watching the law enforcement shows were soon forgotten once she got the reality of the job. Almost loosing Tobin hit her hard, she knew it was not her fault, but that there might be another way to help people.

 

She still had this in her mind when Tobin finally graduated. Alex made the decision to join the Police Academy at a young age, she didn’t regret it but she wanted to see what other options life had for her. On graduation night, below the stars, Alex had a proposal for Tobin.

 

“Tobin, do you see us together forever?” – Alex asked.

 

“Of course babe, I don’t want to be away from you. You are my home.” – Tobin replied.

 

“And you are my home, I have something I want to tell you.” – Alex said, in a serious tone.

 

Tobin realized how serious Alex was, so she turned around to be face to face with the blue eyes that stared into her soul.

 

“Okay, I’m all ears.” – Tobin responded.

 

“Thank you, I was thinking that now that you graduated and you are part of the USWNT…we should live together. To be honest, I don’t know if being a detective was a good career choice and I want to evaluate all the options. There is nothing left for me here in North Carolina… What I want to propose to you is if you’ll go back to Cali with me and move in together. It’s okay if you don’t want to…” – Alex let out.

 

“Are you serious?! There is nothing more that I want than to be with you, Alex. I’ll follow you wherever you want or have to go. I love Cali because I can surf and I think a fresh start will be a good thing not only for you but for me too. Been here, it’s tough, I still remember the accident, Susan, Coach Tom, etc. I think I will never run from it but I can move on. So, yes, I think we should do it.” – Tobin replied.

 

“I love you, Tobin Heath.” – Alex whispered.

 

“I love you, Cali girl.” –Tobin said.

 

**

 

Alex remembered the first day they spent in Cali together, they slept in her childhood bedroom which now was full of boxes. They tried to find a house for weeks, but nothing seemed to be perfect until they found the lovely two 2 Floor 3 bedroom house by the beach as Tobin always dreamed of.

 

Once they moved in and they had everything settled, Alex decided to give soccer a try placing for different leagues. Slowly she started making a name for herself, she trained with her team and with Tobin daily. So when the new women’s soccer league was created, to no one’s surprise, Alex and Tobin soon were part of the Portland Thorns.

 

Alex was a deadly forward, which got her a call to participate in one of the USWNT’s camp. Since then, Tobin and Alex attended every camp together.

 

Their love only increased and they couldn’t be any happier, or so that’s what Alex thought until one day she received the surprise of her life.

 

After a long day of shooting with Nike, Alex arrived home to her living room filled with candles and roses. A video started playing in the background, it was Tobin showing her all the reasons why she fell in love with her and at the end… it said ‘Turn around’. She still remembered how her heart beat increased when she saw Tobin down on one knee with a ring in her hand.

 

“Alex, will you marry me?” – Tobin asked, tears in her eyes.

 

Alex was speechless, she took a moment to try and memorize this moment so she could keep it forever before she replied.

 

“Yes, Tobin, Always.” – Alex finally said, between sobs.

 

Tobin placed the ring on Alex’s finger and stood up. Alex grabbed Tobin’s shirt and pulled the girl to her to kiss her as if there were no tomorrow.

 

“Well that was amazing.” – Tobin stated, while lying on the couch with Alex on top of her.

 

“It was, I think you should propose more often.” – Alex said, looking at all their clothes scattered around the living room.

 

“I will for sure if it makes you do the things you just did to me.” – Tobin chuckled.

 

Both girls laughed, but soon were interrupted by Alex’s phone ringing nonstop. Alex stood up to see who was calling, while Tobin just stayed there and admired the view.

 

“Like what you see? ... It’s Kelley, I’ll call her tomorrow.” – Alex said, looking at her phone.

 

“Call her, she knows about this and she won’t stop calling until you pick up.” – Tobin said, laughing.

 

**

 

She was still thinking about that movement when someone crashed into her.

 

“Mom! I was calling you and you didn’t look…” – Madison yelled.

 

Alex engulfed her 8 year old in her arms and kissed her cheek.

 

“Sorry Madi, I was a little distracted thinking about something.” – Alex apologized.

 

“What were you thinking about?”- Madi asked, intrigued.

 

Alex was about to reply, but she was interrupted.

 

“She was thinking about me Madi, like she always does.” – Tobin said, approaching the pair.

 

Alex looked up to Tobin who had her characteristic smile while she held Emma’s hand, their 5 year old, and carried Noah, who was one month old.

 

“I’m always thinking about you Tobs, now give me the baby. Madi could you bring me his bottle? It’s over there.” – Alex instructed, pointing to the bag with the baby’s stuff.

 

“I love you.” – Tobin let out, while she sat next to Alex.

 

“I love you too, you have no idea.” – Alex replied, taking Noah from Tobin. Giving her a quick kiss.

 

“Momma, where is my kiss?” – Emma asked.

 

Alex leaned towards the little girl and gave her a kiss.

 

“Emma, show your mom what we talked about.” – Tobin said.

 

Emma quickly turned around and showed Alex the back of her jersey. It had #13 on it with Morgan-Heath on top.

 

“Wow baby that is beautiful, where did you got it from?”- Alex asked, excited.

 

“Momma…” – Emma said, getting a little nervous.

 

“Which reminds me, here Madi, this is yours.” – Tobin pulled out another jersey with the #13 Morgan-Heath on the back.

 

Magi gave the bottle to Alex and grabbed the jersey from Tobin.

 

“Can I wear it now?” – Madi asked.

 

“Sure honey, here, let me help you.” – Tobin answered.

 

Alex saw their interaction and let out a small laugh, she will never get tired of this.

 

“Look Mom, 13 like you!!!.” – Madi shouted, once the jersey was in place.

 

“Hey! But where is 17?” – Alex asked.

 

Tobin knew that Alex was going to ask her that and she pulled out a little USA onesie from the bag, this one had #17 with Morgan- Heath on the back.

 

Alex smiled at Tobin, never in her life she would imagine she will receive this much blessings.

 

“He will have my number, but since you still can’t play we decided to support you. You gave us a wonderful gift and this is our way to repay you in a small way.” – Tobin described.

 

Alex looked at Tobin with tears in her eyes, she was happy here with her family. Besides, she got what she always wanted, being the face of the USWNT brought her a lot of opportunities to help people especially little girls.

 

“All cleared, Tobin is time.” – Hope said, approaching the pair.

 

“I’ll see you at the end of the game, I love you.” – Tobin whispered, then gave Alex a long passionate gift.

 

Alex was in awe she will never get tired of that.

 

“Girls, take care of your mom. Behave and listen to anything Aunt Hope says, okay?” – Tobin asked.

 

“Yes, Mom.” – Both girls answered.

 

Tobin made her way towards Hope, who was now in charge of all the USWNT team security.

 

“Thank you Hope, they are in your hands.” – Tobin said.

 

“Tell Kelley I love her and she better be a bitch out there.” – Hope responded.

 

Tobin let out a loud laugh as she ran downstairs to the locker room.

 

“Where were you Heath?” – Ash asked.

 

“Just saying bye to the kids, Alex was alone, where is the crew?” – Tobin asked, back.

 

“Ali’s mom took the kids this morning, she was coming here with Kelley’s mom and all the little ones. They should be here by now.” – Ash responded.

 

In that moment, they saw Ali and Kelley walking towards them.

 

“They just got here, they’ll join Alex in no time.” – Ali stated.

 

“I missed her down here…Oh Hope said that she loves you and to be a bitch out there.” – Tobin said.

 

“Oh my Hopey. Always so romantic.” – Kelley squealed.

 

“Hey, don’t worry about Alex, she’ll be here in no time.” – Ash replied.

 

“I know, but still, well at least the kids are there with her.” – Tobin let out.

 

Ali’s phone let her know she had a new text message.

 

“Well, she is about to get a handful, our 4 little minions and the 3 O’Solos just got to her. She says she loves you and that you better score.” – Ali said, after reading the text.

 

“Let’s get ready then.” – Tobin shouted, excited.

 

Soon the locker room was full with all the players from the USWNT. Lauren, Amy, Megan, Ali, Ash, Kelley and Tobin looked at each other and hold hands, it was their small ritual before each game.

 

“Thank you for the opportunity to play this game, our friendship, and for our wonderful families. We’ll give our all on the field and prove that we are better than ever. Thank you for the second chance we received many years ago and for the opportunity to find love.” – Tobin let out.

 

“On three…1, 2, 3….USA!”- The gals shouted before making their way towards the field.

 

Tobin spotted Alex and their kids, she kissed her wedding finger that had a small tape on to match her ring and mouthed ‘I love you’.

 

Alex watched her wife’s gesture and blew a kiss towards her.

 

Never will she imagined that an undercover assignment will be more than that, but now as she sees Tobin running on the field with the kids next to her, she is thankful that she failed her task because the reason was much more important than anything in the world…Tobin, her soulmate, and after all the complication she could keep her.

 

THE END.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
